You're my what!
by Firewolfe
Summary: Dawn Accidently finds papers explaining about her and Buffy's real family.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge 5209: You're my what?

This is a challenge focusing on a crossover between NCIS, of course, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and should contain the following:

1. Buffy and Dawn find out Hank isn't their father and that they have a brother, Tim McGee, and a sister, Sara McGee, that live in Washington D.C.

2. Buffy and Dawn along with Xander travel to D.C. to meet Tim and Sara. But while there and before the actual introduction the Scoobies are caught up in the middle of an NCIS investigation with Buffy and Xander as the prime suspects in the murder of a Navy officer. With Dawn looking good as an accessory.

3. Should be set during the current season of NCIS.

4. Painful memories for the Scoobies should be brought up by NCIS such as the fall of Sunnydale, the death of parents and loved ones, criminal records never expunged or corrected when they were supposed to be.

5. Help should come in the form of Willow who is the only other person that knows why the three are 'vacationing' in D.C. She can also enlist the help of Sara, after explaining everything, in trying to clear the Scoobies.

6. Ziva should feel connection to Buffy and since Buffy is now Alpha Slayer maybe Ziva can be one or maybe her little sister was one? But either way she should know about Slayers and Watchers from her time with Mossad.

7. And finally try and keep the characters true to form and away from oocness.

NCIS • jessie • Responses [0] • Date Added [10 Feb 10]

You're my what? By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Friday, September 03, 2010

Timeline: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G-NC-17

Pairings: Unknown at this time.

Part 1 The best laid Plans...

Dawn Summers sighed with relief. The final box was packed and they were ready to head to England. It was not that she had not loved it here in Italy she did. The weather was fabulous and the guys were all very drool worthy. She even loved the food. Well she had until she had to start working out an extra half hour everyday to keep her trim form. It was so not fair that Buffy got the slayer strength and metabolism. I mean really she was the Key to the universe surely those wonderful pastas should not stick to her thighs? Well there was a plus side to England. The food was something she was familiar with so she would not feel the need to binge as much. Maybe she could cut back on the workouts a bit. Ok who was she kidding she was actually starting to love to run and swim. Heck she even like the thrill of pushing past her normal limits. Dawn smirked because she had been able to beat Rachael last week on the run. Rachael was a watcher trainee who had come to them from Mossad so Dawn was feeling rather happy with this. She might still be a regular human but now she ranked up there with the best. So, the extra workouts were of the good even if she was mentally bitching. She picked up the box and headed toward the door when she slipped on a loose rug. She went tumbling down with a loud thump.

Buffy came running up the stairs. "Dawn are you ok?" She was concerned but it passed quickly as she listened to her sister curse rather creatively in several languages. Dawn would have been impressed if she realized Buffy actually understood her. Willow joined them within a few minutes.

"I slipped. Damn it all I am such a Klutz. Oh no! I broke mom's desk."

Buffy looked down and sighed. She picked up her mother's portable writing desk with a sad sigh. "It look like the hinge just came lose. Not a big deal Dawn. Mom dropped it several times. We just have to put it back together and tighten the hinge. Or maybe Xander can put a new one in."

"Did someone call?" Xander said coming in. "Dawnstier are you ok?"

"Yeah Xan, I just slipped and fell. Hey can you fix this. I broke it. It was mom's."

Xander took the desk from her hands with loving care. He had come back from Africa to help Willow move Buffy and Dawn to England. Buffy was going to be helping Giles and Dawn was planning on testing out of some classes at Oxford. "Let's see what I can do." He carefully turned the desk over and as he did a hidden compartment slid open dropping out a rather think packet. Hey what's this?" Xander looked at it and frowned before handing it to Buffy. "Isn't that Joyce's handwriting?"

Buffy took it from him and nodded. She looked at Dawn."Its addressed to both of us."

Dawn felt a sudden sense of apprehension but curiosity got the best of her so she said. "Maybe you should open it?"

"We can leave you to alone..."Xander said.

"No, stay, please. Mom loved you both like her own. Besides we need you."Dawn said. She looked at Buffy who was clearly freaked and nodded. "Yeah, what Dawn said. We are family."

Willow and Xander nodded.

With shaking hands Buffy opened the packet. Everything was forgotten. Dawns twisted ankle the scattered papers the move. Everything as Buffy opened a package from their mother.

My Dearest Children,

If you are reading this then something has gone terribly wrong. I know the surgery was a risk but, I had to take it to stay with you. Failing to try was a definite death sentence. I have something to say to all my children, but I will start with my eldest. Dawn be patient. If I know you Buffy then you will have blamed yourself. Oh, not for my illness that was natural. Well as natural as such a thing can be. You are feeling guilty because you have been busy slaying. The thing is you once told me you had a duty. At the time I did not understand about that. However, time and experience changes a woman. We begin to see the bigger picture. I think, I finally understand why you tried to protect me. I guess I am guilty of the same thing with both you and Dawn. I know the true risks of this surgery and to be frank the odds were stacked against me from the start. The thing is sometime you just go ahead because there is no real choice. Buffy for what is it worth. I understand now. I am sorry I was not as supportive as I could have been. I am very proud of the woman you are becoming and know you will take great care of Dawn and your family. By family I mean you, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Rupert and of course Faith along with whoever else you choose. I hope you bring in your sisters and friends partners when the time comes. Family is about more than shared blood. Even as it is about that as well. I will come back to this in a little while. I guess I am stalling.

Dawn, you are a great joy to me. I don't know if it is true that you just came into our lives or not. In the end it really is of no importance. My heart and soul claim you as a part of my family. Giles has explained that you are made from Buffy. I guess it may be true though I hope you will always think of me as your mother. I love you as my own child. Though it might explain why you always wanted me to make cookies when you were young. I am guessing that is what proper grandma's do. Then again I am way too young to be a grandmother. So, if it is all the same to you and Buffy You will remain my daughter. So now that that part is clear to both you and your sister on to the lecture part. Listen to Buffy. I understand that you are close in age but, Buffy will have the primary responsibility for you. Be good and listen to her. She has a lot to deal with. Be there for her as well. She will need your love and support as her night job is demanding. Know I love you and am proud of the young lady you are becoming. I know you will do great things. Never forget you are as unique as your sister. Your talents may be different but, like all things they are equally important. Stand up for the right to protect those you love. Know I am proud of both my children and frankly I am in awe of you both. Please look out for the others.

Willow and Xander, Oz and Cordelia, and Rupert, I love you all. I know you took a chance befriending Buffy and later Dawn. I am so glad that you did. It has been a joy to have you both around. You are so good for them. Thank you for your support and love. If it had been possible know I would have claimed you both as my own. I love you as my children. I am proud of the way you turned out and of the hard work you have done to keep Buffy and Dawn safe. Willow you became my daughters friend and helped her stay sane and graduate. You learned new skills to help her and still treat her like a friend. You reminded her that she is Buffy as well as the slayer. Xander, you crashed at my daughters' feet and have been her man, as in Knight ever since. Never doubt your humor has saved lives. It helped us all through many dark times. Your skills as a carpenter are a God send. Cordy, your bluntness has been missed. You tell it like it is and damned the results. I am glad you have been there to help the others stay straight. Never change that honesty. I also have seen your growth and like the others I wish I could have claimed you as my own. Oz, your calm and quiet manner is soothing to the beast. The slayer needs you to help her stay focused. Never doubt your place as part of this family. Though I know you have loving parent's I hope you will at least accept us a cousins. In Willow's case kissing ones. Grin. Your wolf is a part of you just as the slayer is a part of Buffy. Accept it and maybe life will be more bearable.

Thank you is never enough.

Buffy paused for a moment and pushed back a tear.

Faith, I love you. I loved you for coming to help Buffy and for your joy in life. I know I failed you and for that I am truly sorry. I hope that in time you, Buffy and Dawn and the others can repair your relationships. Life is hard and sometimes we make bad choices. The question is do we learn from them or do we keep repeating them? Faith I ask only that you think about things. Look over your choices and see what made you reckless. I think it was a lack of family. I cannot go back and fix the mistake of not taking you in. However, as a last request to my children I am asking that they give you another chance. Because, we all messed up and failed you. This does not excuse your mistakes or our own. However, we can forgive and move on. When you turned yourself in I was so proud of you. I know full well that no prison could hold you if you chose to run.

Rupert, I hate you. I hated you for changing my family forever. I hate you brought the darkness into our lives. Ok rant over, I loved you Rupert. I love that you became a part of my children's lives. I love that you cared for them and forgot to be a stuffy watcher. I watched the relationships change over the years. And, Rupert the band candy thing. Well, it was worth it. So stop beating yourself up over it. Just remember I kept feeding you chocolate. Smirk.

Ok now that my daughters and their friends are blushing or gagging. I beg you keep an eye out for my children.

Ok now that the formal stuff is out of the way I guess I cannot stall anymore. If you have notices I did not include any endnotes for Hank Summers. Note I said Hank Summers not your father Buffy. Confession time is never easy. So, here goes. Hank Summers is not your father. Your father was a Naval Commander named Timothy McGee. Buffy I am not too proud of my behavior that night but, know it was worth it to me a million times over. I got both you and Dawn from it. I suppose I should explain. Well back before you were born your father worked on a lot of defense contracts. We had to go to this big party in Washington D.C. Hank was cheating on me and I was ready to leave him. Only, we had agreed to go to this party. The couple hosting it were casual friends of your father and close friends of my family, and I did not want to leave them with an open table spot. Plus Sandra was sick and asked me to help out. She could not host the party and knew I was the only one she could trust to do so. That was sadly a mistake on her part. Hank and I went to the party. Well he flirted with his mistress all night long. I got angry and had a few too many drinks. I am afraid the commander and I feel into bed together. Fortunately for us no one noticed. When we realized what happened we both freaked out. I liked Tim he was a great guy but he had a five year old son Timmy Jr. and Sandra was pregnant with Sara. I liked her and I am ashamed I cheated with her man. I was never sorry to get you as my child Buffy. Only that I betrayed a friend. Well long story short we decided never to over step again. Tim genuinely loved his wife and a scandal would ruin his life and career. Hank decided I had only stayed late out of duty to clean up. I guess having a father that was a Marine was enough of a reason for Hank to assume I would stay and clean up. Never mind we had it catered. Tim and I decided never to tell our spouses. I agreed because Sandra was a good friend and frankly I felt Tim did not deserve to have his marriage busted up over a drunken mistake we both made. Now you might wonder why I am telling you all t his. Well Timothy Sr. and Sandra are both gone now. Sandra died in an accident when Timmy Jr. was 11 and Sara 6. Tim called me when it happened. It was that trip back east I took when you were starting first grade. Timothy Jr. let me know when his father passed. We have exchanged Christmas cards and the like for years. The thing is, they are your family and you should check up on them. Timothy works for NCIS and Sara is in college in Washington. There is no one left to be hurt by my mistakes. I know Tim told them the truth a year before he died. He set up trusts for you Buffy to help with school. Tim will have the information on that. Now for the part you won't like. They both wanted to meet you. However, Sunnydale being what it is...I could not ask them to come here. I had hoped to take you both out to meet them when I get better. However, if you are reading this my plans fell through. So, forgive me. Look them up and protect them please. They are good people and maybe they can help you both stay grounded.

Please look out for each other.

Buffy Angel was not right for you as he is to dark Riley is too weak to keep up with you. That is to say he will always resent your strength.

I love you all dearly,

Mom

P.S. Buffy Timothy has some other papers for you to check out. Please do not tell the others about those just yet.

Mom

"Buffy what do we do?" Dawn asked.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh No. No way.**

You're my what? By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.  
A/N: { Thoughts or telepathic communications}

Tuesday, September 14, 2010  
By: Fire Wolfe  
Beta: greywizard wizard Thanks for making this insanity a little more readable.  
Fire

Part 2 OH No, No way.

Buffy froze.

She had barely stopped herself from reading the last part out loud.

She was silent as she tried to gather her thoughts. The question was, what to do with this letter. The others deserved to know that Joyce loved them.

While Buffy was not the best of friends with Cordelia, she had to admit her mother was right. The dark haired girl had often put things into perspective in her own unique way.

Oz was in Tibet, working on the wolf thing. Yet, deep down, she missed him. His quiet calm was something she could use. Not that she did not love Dawn, Willow and Xander a lot - she did. But Oz was special. He was a friend who loved them enough to walk away. That took guts. Unlike the others, Buffy never thought he ran away. She understood his fears, mostly because she was often afraid of herself.

That made her ashamed when she thought about Faith. She knew her own dark side all too well. She had judged Faith harshly because the girl had embraced her darkness.

Buffy was now honest enough to know she could have done the same. Hell, she had come close with Spike. That bothered her, too. He had deserved more then what she had done to him. She had never seen the changes until it was too late.

She sent a silent prayer he was in heaven. Riley – well, that was a no go from the start, her desperate attempt at normal after that mess with Angel. No one's fault, really. In many ways, he was her one chance at normal.

She looked up as Dawn repeated her question.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think we need to find our family. I mean, they may be worried.

Sunnydale will have made the news. Who knows, maybe they are looking for us, too." Buffy said. "Willow, what do you think?"

"Well, we cannot all go," the redhead said. "Giles needs help finishing setting up the new Council. I think I need to go to England and cover for you guys. I can say something last minute came up with your mom's will. He will get that you need to fix that. Xander can go with you. I mean, if he wants, that is. Kennedy is on her way to London as soon as she closes our house in Rio. Oz will be here in a week. He should know about the letter and Cordelia, too, I guess. You could call Faith from DC and maybe have her come to you. I know she was down in Virginia looking for slayers. She said something about needing time away from Robin."

Buffy nodded and was saddened at that thought; for a while, it looked like Faith and Robin might make it, but now it didn't seem to be working out.

She could deal with seeing Faith. It might be a good idea to have her along. Maybe they could all finally get their records fixed.

"Well, I want to come with. Only I think I need to stop in with the G-man. Check on my slayers and let them know what we're doing on a general basis. If not, we will have half a dozen Kendra wannabes sneaking into the states. That would be bad," Xander said with a smile.

"Yeah, could be awkward. It would embarrass ICE to be beaten up by a bunch of kids," Dawn quipped back.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Xander's right - we all should check in. It would be rude not to. Besides, I want to make sure everything is solid before we head out. Willow, if you do not mind staying, I would owe you one."

Willow smiled at this. "Well, it's selfish, too. My folks wanted me to come to DC for a lecture. I'll be damned if I'll play poster child for their half-assed ideas of childrearing."

Buffy grinned at this. "Ok, but you can come later, if you want. Let's get going. The sooner we check in with the Watcher, the sooner we can figure this out. Somehow, there has to be more to this than meets the eye."

"Yeah, I bet. Oh shit, Buffy, you so just jinxed us." Xander laughed.  
Buffy laughed, too, and followed him out. "Nope, it's a new day. No more jinxes and no more trouble for the Scoobies."

"We are doomed," Xander said, misquoting Giles.

The group headed for the cars as the last moving van had already left for the airport.

Buffy gave their flat one last look and smiled. The time here had helped heal so much. Maybe it was just as well they had not found the letter sooner. She was actually looking forward to meeting her family, even if one was a cop. If that was not a sign of disaster, then she had no idea what was. But, still - family. A big brother would be great. It would be nice not to have to be the eldest for a while. Plus, Sara sounded like she was about her age. Maybe she and Dawn could go shopping with her. The malls of Washington would never know what hit them.

Little did any of them know, life was about to change.

Ensign Judy Hanna walked down the street. She gave a quick look and darted across, but she never saw the car that came racing through the red light and slammed into her. She flew back and rolled into an alley. The car stopped and the driver got out and looked around.

{ Good. No one saw a thing. }  
He leaned down and tore off Judy's dog tags with a grin. This would do as a trophy for certain. His knew it was hardly sporting, but a kill was a kill.

That made four this week. He was definitely ahead in the pool. At this rate, he would win that 1000 kitten pot, no problem. The 50,000 dollar reward was nothing to bitch about, either. Only one more week to go and he already had twenty dead to his count. Of course, fifteen were watchers but this one – this one was slayer number five! Man, the demon world was so going to call him a hero.

Those vamps on Capitol Hill sure knew how to make it worth a demon's time to take on a slayer. Yep, he was going to be famous *and* rich. Life was sweet.

He tossed his smoke down and climbed back in. Yep, life was sweet. The added bonus was, he'd used someone else's car. Now, all he had to do was get Jed to fix the ding. But not too well. It was sad he had to use this lovely stingray, but needs must, as they say. Soon, the slayer would be in DC and the Navy cops would take her down. With the spell they had, the body would be found in a few days and look fresh. He grinned at that.

{ I take out the queen and don't even have to face her. How sweet is that. }

He climbed in and backed out of the alley. With a grin, he drove away and into the truck that was waiting. It would not do to be seen, now would it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva David was restless. She was suddenly full of energy and had no idea what to do with it.

She considered seeking out a sparring partner as she punched the bag. However, the instant her fist connected, it went straight through. She frowned at this. The bag was old, so that had to be it. She caught it as it swung back.

"Hey, Ziva careful! That's the third bag you totaled this week," Tony quipped.

She glared at him harshly. "Some of the equipment is worn and old, Tony."

"Yeah, I bet. Come on, try some weight or something. You're scaring the Marines."

That got him a dark look, but he grinned. Tony was very secure in his masculinity and he had no need to prove himself to anyone.

Ziva, however, decided he was right. Something was off. She could not risk a spar. Maybe lifting would calm her.

She walked over and took her place. Tony was spotting for her. Despite her annoyance at him, she was glad he cared enough to help. For all his teasing, he was a good man.

"Spot me," she said.

Tony grinned."No problem. How much weight?"

"Make it 150."

He looked at her sharply.

"I want to build some muscles," she said. I can bench it safely, with you to spot for me."

"Ok, sure,. he shrugged. That was a lot for a girl, but he was not stupid enough to question her. He set the barbell on the bench. "Ok, Ziva, ready when you are."

She nodded and grabbed the bar. It went up in one smooth motion. So smooth, she almost lost it.

"Tony, I said 150 pounds."

"Ah, I did, Ziva. I would never trick you. A person could get hurt."

Ziva set the bar down and sat up. Looking at it, she was in shock.

"Tony? This is not a joke?"

"Ah no, not."

She froze, suddenly feeling uneasy.  
Tony suddenly did not feel like joking.

Something was really wrong.

Across the room, a Marine Captain watched in horror.

{ Oh shit. } he thought. {I so have to warn Riley and Sam.}

He slipped out and took off at a dead run. Riley was so not going to be happy with this. Gibb's team was bad enough without any supernatural help.

Plus, they would have to tell Buffy Summers that a Mossad agent had been made a slayer.

Oh hell, life sucked sometimes. He pulled out his phone and dialed speed dial 2.

"Major, we've got a problem,." Captain Taylor quickly explained.  
"Well, damn," was the only reply as the phone went dead.

{ That went well, } Taylor thought as he hung up.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209. This will be AU and as always seasons may be mixed and matched to fit the story.

A/N: { Thoughts or telepathic communications}

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this and my other works. It is greatly appreciated.

Fire

Tuesday, September 14, 2010 

Beta: greywizard wizard Thanks for making this insanity a little more readable.  
Fire

Part 3

In England, there was an abrupt flash of light and the smell of smoke. The witch walked to the book and looked down. She said a silent prayer for the lost slayer and walked to light a candle for her. She then lit another, for the newly Called. With care and calm, she went to inform her sisters in the Coven. It was perhaps just as well that the Red Witch was coming for a visit. She would need them when it came time to grieve for the lost slayer. All magic had a price. The price of calling the slayers early was that the ones who called them felt their lives and deaths. Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers would be sick with grief as she learned of another slayer lost.

Buffy stumbled and buckled in pain. Willow paled. Xander and Dawn immediately ran to their sides. Buffy's knees hit the ground and she gasped in pain. Willow's hair turned pure black and then white as she fought her rage. Another slayer had been murdered. This could not be allowed to go unpunished. She looked at Buffy who quickly rose to her feet, a determined look on her face.

"I will deal with it. It seems Washington will be business as well as pleasure."

"I have to go tell Giles. A new slayer has been called."

"Well, at least she will stand a chance. " Buffy said. "At least ,we know now..."

"Yeah we know. I guess TPTB wanted their way after all," Willow said sadly.

"Yeah, but we still will help her and give her a choice. I'll do the meet and greet, Will. You give Giles and the Coven the 411. This might change things," Buffy said. She looked at Dawn and Xander who seemed concerned. "We may have more than one slayer line, now."

"Oh shit," Xander said "This could be bad."

"Yeah, think about it," Dawn said. "I mean, if all the mini's have lines, then..."

"A new world order is about to start," Buffy said with an almost feral smile. "Maybe we can change things. The thing is, we don't have time to go to London now. Xander, you with us?"

He sighed and said. "No, I have to check my slayers. Especially after what's just happened. I'll join you in a day or so."

"Xander, you have to go with them. It is important you do," Willow said. "I'll check on your girls. I have a feeling they will need you. "

He sighed and nodded. "Ok, Will, if you think so."

Buffy's mobile phone rang. She opened it. "Yeah, Faith, I felt it. Meet us in Washington D.C., okay?"

There was a pause, then she said, "I'll be careful. Thanks for the heads up. I will pass it on to the others. You watch your back. Yeah, well, you are my sister and if you do anything stupid to get yourself killed, I will have Willow raise your sorry ass ,so I can kick it," Buffy promised as she rang off.

She sighed and smiled. Faith would never change. Thank the Gods for that one. She was not only a true sister, but a friend, too. "It seems that the demons have a new game. It's based off some lame 1970's movie. Something about a road race and kill?"

Xander cursed. "Oh, they are so not."

"They are. Demons get points for killing people, animals, clergy, demons, slayers and watchers. There is a giveaway each month in money and kittens for the highest point total," Buffy said.

The others rolled their eyes. Demons had no class.

"We need to go," Dawn said. "This could be bad."

The others nodded and they headed to the airport, Willow making a call on the way to switch tickets for her friends. Dawn dialed Giles, and Buffy and Xander considered this latest wrinkle - a dead Naval officer was going to be a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith grinned at the telephone. It was such a blast to wind Buffy up. Hell, this latest news was enough to make her want to blast every demon off the planet. Even she never got that crazy. Ok, maybe she and B did compare notes and maybe she had bet Kennedy she could beat more vamps last winter, but still - They never posted scores online.

She strode into the bar, a confident smile on her face. No sense in letting the demons be too comfortable with their games. She pulled a long sword out of her coat and took the first one's head straight off.

"So, how many points do I get for a gorgon again?"

The bar fell silent until one bright bulb called out, "It's Faith - the Dark slayer."

Faith grinned. She never got tired of this shit – watching the big bad ass demons reduced to quivering weak fools. Yeah, she so loved being a slayer.

The demons ran for the door and Faith pulled a stake and tossed it casually at the nearest vamp who was now dust.

Yep, life was so cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony leaned back and took a long sip of his beer. Life was good.

He had been a bit wary when McGee dragged him out of the office earlier. Who would have thought the geek would know good food and music? But, hey, it was not too bad. The band was ok and the food was good. The beer was fantastic. This club was worth it.

He looked over and watched as Ziva danced. She was on fire tonight. He swallowed hard. Tonight, she was all raw power and passion. He wanted to go pull her away from the swarms of horny sailors and marines. However, Ziva could take care of herself.

He grinned as she stomped on a foot and flipped another man who was getting to close. This was fun. Tim was chatting with Abbey and Gibbs, Well, he was actually getting them another beer. It was strange to have this kind of night out. Yet it felt right, too. Like a family outing.

{ Damn, I am getting old. At least Gibbs is here to back us up if anyone gets too crazy with Ziva. }

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Greywizard

Timeline: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G-NC-17

Pairings: Unknown at this time.

/Thoughts and or Telepathy/

You're My What?

Part 4 Parental pride

The conference was going extremely well, and the doctors Rosenberg were a huge success, although Ira and Shelia merely took the compliments as their due. The only thing that could have made the occasion more perfect was if Willow had joined them to help them bask in their well-deserved glory.

/Well, there was still time. After all, the awards ceremony was not until Friday. Besides, it was a testament to her work ethic (yet another outstanding attribute they had instilled in their daughter) that she had not just flow straight here. Despite their somewhat strained relationship, both the Rosenberg's were proud that Willow was doing so well. after all, their only child was a testament to their theories on child rearing.

Oh well, it was time to head off to the next lecture./

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We found them. I cannot believe how clueless these people are... Yeah, boss, I know - just keep tabs on them and let you know if the Witch shows... Yeah, I ate... I mean, there ain't much choice here, so I ate before getting here... All the people at this conference are geeks... Weak and - ah, hell, even that Harmony chick would reject this lot.. Personally, I would rather eat a rat... I know - avoid them, but pretend to listen... How did I get this job again? Ok, Ok, so I took a damned psychology course or three in Sunnydale under that nut case Walsh, but really - I am a vampire, not a shrink." The minion held the telephone away from his ear. "Ok, boss, I got it... I'll call in a bit." He hung up, closing the cellphone with as much force as he could manage, without smashing it into tiny pieces.

/Damn it all, I want to be a master like Aureleus and end the world, but what do I get stuck doing - watching some damned shrinks. It's a good thing no one can see me know. It'd be damned embarrassing. At least, when the Red Witch gets here, there will be bonus points for taking out this conference. Plus, there is that military conference next door. I bet I could get a few hundred points for taking out some soldiers. Hmmm – that's definitely worth checking into later. /

The vampire quietly took his seat and prepared to listen to yet another boring lecture.

/ Lord, this is tedious, \\ he thought to himself as he tried not to doze off. / It's a wonder the kid ever grew up. I mean, really, when was the last time Red's folks had been in Sunnydale? They left her all alone. By rights, the Wicca should have been vamp chow before 16. Too bad, really, she would have made a sweet vampire. \\

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The director of the Mosaad was not a man used to waiting for information. He hated to be out of the loop. Yet his agency was clearly being kept in the dark about something. Or at least, he was.

He had come to the capital to speak with the Prime Minister about sending some agents to investigate a series of bizarre deaths in the Gaza strip. He might have overlooked the brutal killing of the Hamas agents under normal circumstances, but the murders had been far too public and brutal for that. He had heard rumors that his people were being blamed. Under normal circumstances, he would not have cared, but several of the victims had been children, and while that did not overly disturb him, the public was enraged. He could not afford to lose their support or trust. Most of his people were too soft for this line of work, he reflected yet again to himself. They did not understand that the training of such individuals began at a young age.

He sighed./ Hatred was a learned activity. It was a sad, but true, fact of life. However, his inquiries were hitting a wall., and that was not a making him happy. He almost wished Ari was still alive. His son could have checked into this and quickly gotten him the answers he wanted. Well, he had one more option, as loathe as he was to use it. /

He pulled out a card and dialed a long unused number. Eli just hoped he was wrong, because if not, then this was going to get far messier and he would lose a lot of good people to save an enemy he would rather serve up with relish. The Council, however, owed him and he would use the favor to save his agency and people if he could.

He quickly hung up the telephone as another thought occurred to him. No, he had one more option to try first, he realized. It was a long shot, but maybe...

Once more he dialed the telephone. "Leon Vance speaking."

Eli smiled. His American counterpart might have some information to share. Better to use this then the favor he might need to save his own later.

"Director Vance, it is Eli David."

Vance listened and took deep breath. This was going to get complicated.

Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Arrival**

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Greywizard

Timeline: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

A/N: A sincere thank you to everyone who has reviewed this work. It is greatly appreciated. I will try to answer the reviews as time permits. I apologize for not doing so sooner. For some reason all the reviews went into my spam folder. Again I appreciate the reviews.

Fire

Challenge 5209

Rating: G-NC-17

Pairings: Unknown at this time.

_Thoughts and or Telepathy in Italics_

Tuesday, September 28, 2010

You're MY What?

Part 5 Arrival

The plane had arrived at Ronald Reagan International in record time and it had actually been relatively easy to clear customs. (It was amazing what diplomatic passports could do, in that respect).

However, it was the very ease of the trip which was wigging Buffy out. She knew deep down that nothing ever went this smoothly. As far as she was concerned, it was a sure sign that things were about to go straight to hell.  
_/Worse yet, they had to take a cab to the house. The drive to the upscale diplomatic area was uneventful. Buffy was not unhappy with that, per se, but her slaydar was going off like crazy. It pretty much felt like the calm before the storm. The last time she had been this edgy, they had faced the First and the time before that, Glory._

Lord, she hoped Washington DC was not developing a Hell

_Mouth.  
_  
_That was all they needed - demons mingling with the politicians . How the hell would they be able to tell who to slay, then? After her experiences with the Mayor, Buffy was rather certain all men and women in public office were either at least part demon or were working on a way to become one._

Buffy sighed and dragged her bags into the house. At least, she could pick up her car tomorrow. _No more damned cabs. Of course, it would be much easy to drive here after Rome. Even Dawn no longer complained about her driving. She would have to send the Immortal a thank you card for that one. He might have sucked as a boyfriend, but he had cured the Scoobies, and Dawn in particular, of thinking her driving sucked. Then again, he did also pay for those driving lessons with Mario, so may he had one or two good boy friend qualities. Of course, that good feeling and good will was outweighed by her finding him in bed with several watchers and mini-slayers. In a way, Buffy was glad it had happened. _

_ It had been just the trigger she needed to get back into the game officially. She had missed slaying, whether she had wanted to admit it or not. She had to hand it to Antonio, though - he had a killer body. A smile to die for and an ass that - well, she was human and a slayer._

The man had definitely satisfied both H's as Faith would say. However, her sister had been right, when she said he was a dog. A hound dog of the worse sort.  
  
Buffy had known that deep down he was merely a play thing. As awful as that sounded, she knew there was no real future for them.

She had needed to be pampered and to let loose and have fun, at least for a while. Antonio had done that for her. _For that, she was grateful that he had enjoyed being her boy toy and sugar daddy. If he had been faithful, she might even have considered the offer of marriage seriously. He was a catch - wealthy, titled and immortal. Yet a part of her knew that he was simply a way to recharge and regroup. She knew marriage offered him far more benefits than it had for her. He had seen her as a way to redemption and, frankly, she had enough of that with Angel.  
_  
_On the plus side, Dawn had finished high school in Rome and she had healed. Antonio's betrayal was not as bad as Angel's , Parker's or even Riley's._

_Primarily because he had told her that he had never been faithful to any woman. He had promised to try, though. That he cared enough to do that was why Buffy had tried as well. He was now her past. A man she cared for and maybe even loved a little. They would remain friends and allies in the fight against the darkness, but she needed a man who would never leave her for a quick tumble. _

Faith was the only one who knew Buffy had never planned on the long term. Her sister slayer had told her to go for it, because at least Antonio had been honest about his life. He had said he would try, and he had.

The honesty factor had impressed both Buffy and Faith because, as Faith later confided, at least Antonio had admitted he might cheat. Robin had promised to be faithful and had still been hitting on every woman he could. He had the attitude that he was the man and could do as he pleased. Faith, of course, left him cold. She cared for him, but there was no way she was living with an unfaithful mate. She could have lived with just being fuck buddies. It was the lie that had cut her so deeply. Somehow, Robin had hurt her more deeply than she wanted to admit.

So, Faith envied Buffy the Immortal's honesty about his chances of not screwing around. Buffy also appreciated that he did not hide his games, either. There had been no row or fight. She had simply packed a bag and left his house for her flat. Now reflecting back, Buffy knew she had let the inner slayer out to work off her needs and heal. Now, she was whole and was ready to be The Slayer again full time, and to perhaps mend fences with Dawn and her family.

Fortunately, Dawn had been caught up in school and the free time in Rome.

In a way, it had been a healing time for them both. Faith's visits had spurred Buffy's slayer to hunt and have fun and, given it was a Holy City, they had a relatively easy time of it.

Faith had only stayed a few weeks, eager to get back to Robin and her post on the Hell Mouth. She had only come to Rome to help Buffy set up, as the others had been sent to Africa and South America to find slayers.

She and Buffy had for, the first month or so, traveled Italy and Europe to find lost slayers and watchers. It turned out that several watchers had taken sanctuary in Rome.

Buffy's silent reflection was ended when she heard Xander curse. It seemed someone had forgotten to have the power turned on. She giggled at this.

"Well, Buffy, it looks like we are pulling out the candles," Dawn said. "I had better go light the fireplace, too."

"We will have to bunk down here in the living room," Buffy pointed out. "It's going to be chilly."

Xander came back in carrying flashlights and a Zippo lighter. "Well, I found these, so it should help. The water is on, at least. Yeah, I know, it's on back up Wicca power. I guess the Council never added power to that grid."

The two Summer sisters giggled at this. "So we've got water; at least, we can take a shower. That flight was long and uncomfortable," Dawn said. "I am betting there is no food either."

"Xander, maybe we should order a pizza or something," Buffy suggested. "Some Soda, too."

"Yeah, I'm on it. Why don't you get some bedding and start the fire. I'll make the call." He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down and hit a button.

Dawn looked at him. "You have a pizza place on speed dial here?"

"Well. Yeah. I also have Cleveland, Miami and St. Louis, along with several other cities both in the states and out of them. It's vital information -, we cannot have starving slayers; that is just not good for your health."

Buffy ignored their banter with a smile and began to load up the fireplace. She had come a long way in the past year or so. She could start fires, set up outdoor camps and even, in a pinch, cook. It had been one of the things Antonio had taught her to do. He was, despite his playboy ways, a decent teacher.

Buffy no longer felt awkward about her survival skills. She could still shop with the best of them, but her and Faith's trek across Europe had involved some remote places. Antonio had taught her the basics so she could survive and not have to rely totally on her sister slayer. Oddly enough, their trip had allowed them to work out their differences and become friends first, and then become as close as sisters.

Faith pulled into the gas station, glad it was open. One of the hardest parts of her job at times was finding a place to restock or crash. The 24 hour continence stores and gas stations had become her best friends. She filled up her Harley and went inside, looking to grab a few supplies. Her talk with the Washington rep for the Council had warned her that the house was not yet set up.

There had been some sort of SNAFU on alerting the locals about their arrival. She had a feeling B and the others would not be pleased to come into a dark house with no food. At least, the water would work, though.

She paid for her gas and then went to find some basics.  
_ Let's see, we need Coffee, sugar, some snacks and, oh yeah, I so need to do laundry. _

She gathered the items needed and walked back to the counter, paid for the items, bagged them and headed out. At least they could get by until morning, now. Of course, Boy Toy was going to tease her about the doughnuts and Twinkies. If he was too big of a pain, she would just not let him have any. Faith grinned and headed out. She would be at the house in less than ten minutes.

Faith and the pizza arrived at the same time. She paid off the driver, grabbed the pizzas and walked to the house. It was going to be a blast to tease them. She rang the bell.

Xander came over and opened it, careful as always. However, he was shocked to see Faith, who he had not expected until morning. He grinned and could not resist teasing her.

"So. moonlighting Faith?"

"Yeah, cause I was bored with the slaying," She quipped back. Xander stepped aside and Faith came in. "How about a hand, Boy Toy? I might have slayer strength, but all this is awkward to carry."

Xander immediately helped her by grabbing the pizzas and sodas. Faith shifted her bag and the other groceries to a more comfortable position, then followed him inside. "Looks like Josie was right; there is no power here."

"We've got the gas and water. Buffy's starting a fire in the living room fireplace. We are all crashing there for the night. We figured we could camp out."  
"Ah, a real sleep over," Faith teased. "So, do we get to do your hair and paint your nails."

Xander grinned and never missing a beat said, "Sure thing, Faith. Buffy has this really neat bubble gum nail polish that would look perfect on your toes."

Faith glared and then laughed; Xander had gotten her with that one. "I missed you, Xan."

"Yeah, Faith, I missed you too. Come on, let's find the others."  
They headed in to find Buffy and Dawn.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Greywizard

Timeline: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

A/N: A sincere thank you to everyone who has reviewed this work. It is greatly appreciated. I will try to answer the reviews as time permits. I apologize for not doing so sooner. For some reason all the reviews went into my spam folder. Again I appreciate the reviews.

Fire

Challenge 5209

Rating: G-NC-17

Pairings: Unknown at this time.

_Thoughts and or Telepathy in Italics_

Part 6 Double the trouble coast to coast

The NCIS team all came in happy. That mood however was not going to last long. As they entered the Bull pen, they noticed Director Vance was waiting. Gibbs took a long sip on his coffee and headed over to find out what case they had drawn this time. By the look on the director's face, it was going to be a complicated one and one that would likely try his patience.

cccccccccccccc  
Across the country in L.A., the NCIS team all looked down at the body of Seaman first class Darren Reid.

The young sailor had been gutted and it was enough to turn even seasoned agents' stomachs. Ordinarily, they might not get this case; being special operations however, they drew the short straw because this sailor was an aide to a certain Ensign who, they just learned, had recently been killed in Washington. No one believed it was simply bad luck.

The vampire watched from the shadows. He grinned; his brother was right, it was fun to play with the humans. _Together, they would end the slayers. Well, at the very least, they'd take out the Queen and Dark One./ He grinned as he watched the large male pick up the knife./ It might not be the Dark Slayer's primary weapon, but it bore her finger prints. Maybe getting knifed last year by the bitch would be useful now./ He slipped away to call this in./ It seemed the Navy cops were foolishly taking the bait._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow sighed with relief. Giles was caught up in meetings. _Some people might think it was a bit cowardly to want to avoid him for a little while, but she considered it merely her showing a sense of discretion since she was *so* not looking forward to telling him that Buffy and the others had to fly to the U.S. He was going to be so disappointed that the others had chosen not to come back with her._

  
She sighed miserably. _At least Kennedy would be here with Oz to give her moral support. Oz was Mr. Calm Zen guy these days and he would be able to help Giles deal. She had a feeling that would be needed, once Giles learned of this new game the demons were playing. _Willow also had a really bad feeling that Ripper might come out to play and that would *not* be good. She tossed her bag down and collapsed on her king sized bed. _Oh man, it was heaven. She had been traveling nonstop for the last 24 hours. Ok, the stopover in Rome might not quite qualify as traveling but, still, she had not slept in a while. Lord I am babbling to myself. I guess I really am tired.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs listened as the Director filled him in on the situation. He did not like the news at all. _Well, it looked like the team would not be catching up on reports today like he had hoped.  
_  
"We'll find the killer, Leon."

"You had better, Jethro. We have a second case in L.A. that might be tied to this one. I hate to say it, but these killings might be part of someone's idea of a sick game. After you check out the scene, come back here. I'll be using MTAC to connect us with Hettie's team. "

"We'll be back as soon as we close the scene. You're right, we can't let it get cold to talk to L.A. Plus, if they are still working the scene, they might need some time. We should pool our resources."

"I'll have Abby on standby. Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer are already on their way."

Gibbs gave the director a hard look, but did not comment at first. He was clearly thinking.

"Good. Maybe he'll have some news by the time we get there."  
Vance nodded and said, "I have to go tell Secretary you're on your way and about the possible connection with the L.A. case. I just found that information out as you came in. He needs to be informed. The Ensign who was killed was his goddaughter."

Gibbs winced. _This case was going to be a major problem. He could fell it already_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hettie Lange looked down at the body.

Under normal circumstances, she would not come out into the field. However, this day was already far from normal. She knelt down by the dead seaman and forced back a tear. _Whoever did this was going to pay._ She rose and looked at her team.

"I want this one caught!"

"Hettie , you look like you have seen a ghost."

She looked at her senior agent and said in a soft voice, "Not a ghost, Mr. Callam - the son of a very dear friend. I know this sailor. I have also just been informed by the Director that his commanding officer was also killed. I know her family, as well. I want you all to make certain that this is not a message to me. And if by chance it is..."

She let the threat hang. Callam was no fool.

He nodded. "We'll find the perp,. Hettie. Nobody's getting away on this one."

Her face darkened and G stepped back, surprised by the unexpected reaction.

"Yes, they will," She promised. She turned and walked off, pulling out her cell phone. This was one family she would call personally.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**You're My What?**

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It is greatly appreciated. I am trying to catch up on reading all the reviews. is giving me problems responding so I'll just say thank you here.

Fire

Betaed: Grey Wizard

By : Fire Wolfe AKA Fire Star

**Connections**

Part 7 Connections

Director Leon Vance listened to the speaker with care. _ The murders were as bad as the ones that had happened recently in Washington and L.A. At first glance, they did not appear to be connected. However, given that the people in question were all related or had worked together, he had to wonder about the accuracy of that assumption._

"Thank you, Eli, for the information. I have two cases here that may be connected. Give me a few hours to get some details."

Eli instantly froze upon hearing that statement, and suddenly knew this was going to be bad.

"I am on my way, as soon as I can catch a flight. My people will send us a report as well. Our scene here is cold and has been trampled on. However, maybe if I see your scenes, I can make a connection."

Leon paused and considered the idea. He chewed the toothpick in his mouth, then nodded. "Any help would be appreciated."His eyes locked with the other director's as he suddenly realized that they both had to solve this because of pressure from above that would be appearing if this problem was not soon resolved.  
Eli nodded.

"Shalom, for now. I will be there as soon as possible."

He rung off, and Leon watched the screen for a few moments before then putting in a call to L.A._ He hoped Hettie had information for him. She seemed connected, somehow. Yet, his gut told him it was not directly connected to the case. More like someone wanted her involved. It felt like someone was using them. For what, he did not know. But he did know that whoever was responsible would pay._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a happy man.  
He looked at the information on the computer screen and wanted to growl.

_It all seemed simple. A hit and run. Nothing more. Only, his gut was screaming that this was a planned murder. The skid marks, the random cigarette along with torn off dog tags just did not fit. This felt more like an execution to him. The fact that a car had been used as a weapon only deepened the mystery._

"Boss, I have the information on the car," McGee called out. "It looks like it was an American vehicle." He whistled.

Tony looked over his shoulder and cursed. "Damn, that is a crime in itself. Who could use such a classic as a murder weapon? They are one twisted sicko."

"Sometime today, McGee. If you're done, Dinnozo?"

"Ah, yeah, sure, boss, " came the stuttered reply from Tim McGee. "It's a Corvette. The paint makes it from the mid to late 1960's."

Tony interrupted and said., "A Corvette, boss? Who would use such a lovely machine as a weapon?"

McGee glared at Tony, his displeasure clear in his face.  
Ziva looked confused.

"It's a car," she said. "Presumably, they wanted this to appear to be an accident. What better way than to use a vehicle that one would least expect?"

To her, at least, it was simply a car - a tool to be used. _ She knew that sometimes killing required more than a gun. Sometimes, the appearance of natural causes or an accident was the best way to go. Not that she would say that to her friends. They all still tried to delude themselves that her past was not as dark as it was. Tony was especially bad at this. Or he had been until he had fought and killed Michael. He had tried to see her as innocent and pure. She resisted snorting at that thought. She had lost what little innocence she possessed when her little sister, Tali, was murdered and she and Ari avenged her death by killing every terrorist involved slowly and painfully, along with their entire families and villages. This was a professional job. The question was, who did it and why?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy woke early. Well, early for a slayer.  
Oddly, that had become a habit in Rome. The clock read 8 am. She stretched out and moved away from the others with care, not wanting to wake them up. They would all be hungry when they woke up, and Buffy felt her own stomach growl. While the Pizza had been good, it was hours since they last ate.

Buffy got up and headed for the kitchen, found a coffee pot and began to brew her morning ambrosia. _ Thank God, Faith had stopped for that on her way in. Buffy then pulled out her phone and called the local grocery. They would deliver for a small fee, and she knew it be faster than trying to shop with the gang. That route lead to disaster and more food than they could eat during an apocalypse. She gave her order and hung up._

Now, to see what Faith had brought last night. She smiled at the selection. _Well, it was a good thing that they were all traditional. Who said the dark slayer was not nostalgic? _Buffy set the ingredients on the counter and went up the back stairs.

She slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. That done, she dressed and headed back downstairs. A quick look showed her only fifteen minutes had passed.

_No one else was awake, which was good. _The coffee was almost ready and she poured herself a mug. A sip or two was all she needed to wake up. Setting it aside, Buffy began to hum as she prepared the pancakes - chocolate and peanut butter chips included_. It seemed her family was going to reconnect in the most basic way - through their stomachs. God bless Faith and her straight to the heart manner. She was clearly now thinking like a Scooby.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles listened as Willow filled him in on what had happened. He was polishing his glasses hard.

"Willow, this is not good. I am afraid that something dire is going on."

Willow nodded, her heart filled with grief. Giles set his glasses down and moved around his desk and gathered the red head into his arms. She wept. "It is all my fault."  
He soothed her. "No, it's not. You only did what was necessary."

"I called them all."

"We had no choice. Buffy and I asked you to do this. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine. I could see no alternative. The blame is mine - I am the Watcher. We have lost eight slayers in the last few months. New ones have been called. We have found all of them except the most recent and Buffy will find her. Have faith in the system we have developed. It will keep the girls safe."

Willow clung to Giles and prayed he was right.  
"I want the demons that started this game. I won't rest until they are dust."

"Agreed, we will find a way to save the girls involved and also find the ones responsible for this macabre game. Now, come sit down and have a cup of tea with me. It will make you feel better."

Willow smiled weakly, _ Giles would never change, thank the Goddess. He still thought tea was the cure for all heartaches. Maybe in a way, it was. Because tea and Giles meant comfort.  
_  
Willow let the father of her heart sit her down and play *Mother* with the tea pouring for them both. _ Maybe it would all work out._  
TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sisters Rock**

You're My What?  
By: Fire Wolfe  
Betaed: greywizard

A/N: /words/ indicate thoughts.

Part 8 Sisters Rock

Sara McGee ran the brush through her hair and checked her appearance in the mirror. Everything was in place and she was ready to go. If she hurried, she would have time to grab some breakfast from Subway. The Seattle's best coffee was well worth the price.

She checked her watch. /Plenty of time, / she thought, even if she took public transportation to school. Good, she did not want to fight to find a parking spot today. She locked her apartment and headed out.

On the way to the Subway, Sara texted Tim to remind him to call her after work.

She could hardly wait to tell him the good news – she had finally gotten a lead on their sister! He would be so proud of her. She grinned; it was good to get one over on him. /For all his mad skills and ridiculously high I.Q. it was me that found Elizabeth, / she grinned to herself. She was *so* looking forward to gloating.

Sometimes the old fashioned way was best. For now, however, she had to hurry or her decision to not drive would make her late for class. She so did not want to get on Professor Sweet's bad side.

She wanted his recommendation for a shot at the NCIS academy and she was not going to blow it by being late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ducky looked over the body that lay on his table at the morgue. It was always hard to see so young a person here. However, he was, as always, professional in his handling of the deceased and showed the up most respect for them. He gave a small sigh, turned on a recorder and began to work. He was alone today, so he had to take his own notes. Palmer had been called away a short while earlier, to retrieve another body. He had decided that his protégée needed experience, so he let him go it alone.

After all, the Director of NCIS had made this case a priority and Ducky was not about to keep Leon Vance waiting while he dealt with another body. It was also past time that young Mr. Palmer began to do the job from the beginning to the end.

The case he was sent on was straight forward enough and Ducky knew he would be here to help, if Mr. Palmer needed assistance later. He was proud of the young doctor and was eager to see how he handled his first case alone. His attention came back to the young seaman on his table. With a sad sigh of regret, he began to examine her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Dawn came bounding down the stairs. Like Buffy, she was used to being up rather early. Only their flight from Europe had her sleeping as late as she had. She took a deep breath and smiled. The coffee smelled like heaven. She entered the kitchen and took the mug Buffy handed her. She grinned appreciatively, her sister knew her well.

"Morning, Buffy. Is that pancakes I smell?"

"Yeppers, it is. Faith bought them last night. I figured the least I could do is cook."

Faith came in right behind Dawn, with Xander stumbling in a moment later. "Coffee - I need coffee. Man, it is way too early to be up."

"Suck it up, Boy toy. We got work to do." Faith took her own mug of coffee and smiled at Buffy. As always, it was perfectly made. Buffy rocked. "B, you are a goddess."

"Yeah, I am. Thank Antonio, though. He's the one who gave me cooking lessons. Coffee I could already do."

The others laughed because that was most certainly the truth.

"Yeah, you have come a long way on that one, Buffy," Xander agreed. He took a mug of hot coffee from Dawn and began to spoon in the sugar.

Buffy grinned at that image. Xander and sugar were clearly still the best of friends. "Faith, thanks for stopping for supplies."

"No problem, B. I figured that we would need it. The last house I went to was completely empty when it came to the basics. The people in logistics just seem to drop the ball when it comes to food and other supplies. Weapons, they do fine on. I got what the gas station had. I know it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing."

"Pancakes are of the good," Dawn declared firmly. "Plus, you got chocolate chips and stuff. I would say it's going to be a great breakfast."

Faith grinned, glad she made little D happy. It seemed she was getting the sister thing down at last.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Search**

You're my What  
By: Fire Wolfe  
Beted By:greywizard  
A/N: /words/ indicate thoughts.  
[words] indicate typing/telecommunications.

Part 9 Search

Two hours later, they all were ready to head out and take care of business. The first item of which was to find the newest slayer.

The information they had suggested that the new slayer would already have many of the skills she would need to survive. The greater worry for the Council was figuring out if she would use her new power to fight supernatural evil or if she would strive to remain a part of her own world. A Mossad agent who was a slayer could easily cause them a great deal of difficulty.

Faith had Xander ride with her on her bike to the storage unit that held Buffy's Corvette and his Charger.

Buffy and Dawn took a cab, since it was clear that they were going to have to split up to check out the area and find the lay of the land.

Faith had suggested that they leave her bike at the facility, while she and Xander took his car to scout the area. She wanted to visit a few demon bars to get the lay of the local population.

Buffy had agreed that it might be a good idea. She and Dawn would go meet their sister Sara, since there was not a lot they could do until Giles contacted the right people in the Pentagon, to get them all clearance to check into the case of their dead Slayer.

Willow was sending them information in a few hours and then they would visit the location of her death, after checking on Sara and Tim.

While it was important to check the scene out, they did not want to run into NCIS before they had the proper papers and clearance.

Twenty minutes later, they had divided the various responsibilities up and were headed out to do their assigned tasks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sara arrived at her class and headed in. This morning, she was ready for anything. The class was a challenge, but she knew that if she did well, it would go a long way toward her dream of becoming an NICS agent like Tim.

She longed to be a part of something that mattered, and NCIS certainly seemed to be what she should be shooting for. Her brother had changed over the last few years in a very positive way and Sara attributed it all to his job.

It was as if he had finally found his niche. She would give almost anything to have that sense of belonging, as well. She slipped into the classroom and took her seat.

Glancing at the clock she noted that there was three minutes to spare. She smiled at that. It seemed that, for today, going green was a good thing.  
xxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxx  
Buffy climbed into her 'vette with a big smile on her face. Beside her, Dawn swallowed hard and sucked it up.

/Buffy is a good driver. Buffy is a safe driver,/ she chanted the mantra in her mind as she buckled her seat belt. Buffy hit the gas and they flew out of the long term storage unit.

/I am going to die!/ Dawn's mantra abruptly shifted from thoughts of calm to ones of terror and regret at not insisting upon accompanying Xander and Faith.

/Damn Antonio for having a Formula One Champion teach Buffy to Drive!/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Timothy McGee was running a program that would find all Corvettes that matched the paint they had found on the victim. The car in question was a classic and there were, hopefully, not a lot of them in the Washington D. C. Area. With luck, the DMV records would give them a starting point.

His fingers flew across the key board as he sent out a BOLO to the local law enforcement. A car like that with damage would draw attention.

Tony Dinozzo was also hard at work, only he was taking a vastly different approach. Granted, McGee's method would eventually yield results, but Tony was betting that a sweet car like the one involved in the crime had to have been well taken care of.

There was no way that anyone would not baby a car like that. It lead Tony to consider that maybe the car was stolen. He was checking local police reports as well as contacting some friends in the collectors' community. With luck, someone might know their car. Sometimes the old fashioned way worked best.

Ziva was looking over the crime scene photos with care.  
/This was a professional job,/ she decided as she considered the photos. /Someone staged it to look like an accident. Why?/ She flipped through the photos, trying to see what they had missed. / What am I missing? Why kill this ensign? Who was she or what was she that made her become a target?/

Ziva set the photos down and turned back to her computer. She tapped some keys to send a message.

/ This could be bad. My father might know something. The method is too similar to others I have seen. It feels like this is a message of some sort./

On the plane to the United States, Eli David's computer went off. He looked down and was surprised to see it was a message from Ziva.  
/I wonder what has happened that she is contacting me from NCIS?/

He read the message and frowned. It seemed his daughter was also working on this case. He typed back, [ I do not see a direct connection to anyone or any ongoing operation. Let me check. I will be in Washington shortly. Meet me at your house at 1900 hours your time.]

Ziva read the message and frowned. /This cannot be good. What does he know that he is not sharing?/

She responded back, [I will be there. Or send you a message if something comes up. We are all consumed by this. Gibbs and the director are worried.]

[I know,] Eli typed back. [This attack is connected somehow to one back home. I have learned that several of the people killed in the attack on our soil were connected to your Ensign. This is highly disturbing. When we meet I may have more information.]

Ziva considered her reply. [Understood. Shalom, Father. I will see what I can learn here.]

She signed off and decided that she would call some of her local connections. Anything was better than sitting around waiting for Gibbs to come and demand answers she did not have.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

You're my What?

Part 10

Buffy and Dawn chatted as they headed to the college. Giles had given them several names to make contact with while they were in Washington. It was important that the Council maintain ties and perhaps make new ones. That being the case they were going to talk to a Doctor Reginald Philips an old classmates of Giles.

They hoped he could be convinced to rejoin the council on at least a part time basis. They knew from research that the former watcher was active in the local Wicca community and helped to control the local were population. He had himself been infected and as a result kicked out of the council as being a "dangerous creature". Giles had not agreed with this and had remained in loose contact with him over the years. Buffy liked the idea of meeting members of the local pack before the full moon. It might well prevent confirmations. Plus he was likely to have some information on the supernatural community. It was all well and good to get some info from the bars but, a reliable honest source was always better. Besides, if the man had been a wolf for over 25 years he had to have some really good ideas on control. That was something Buffy wanted to learn. She never wanted to hurt anyone. If a wolf could help her find a way to protect their people she was all for it. Plus she wanted to warn him that Cain had been seen heading toward the states.

Dawn held on as Buffy drove. She was regretting not going with Xander. She sighed as Buffy whipped into a parking space. Her sister cut it close. Oh, not close as in being near their location. No they were close as in right next to the nearest car in the last open space within a walking distance to their meeting. However, one thing Dawn knew was that Buffy would never risk scratching her baby. She loved the car. Dawn grinned as they got out. It was going to be a bit of a hike but, plus side there were a group of young men playing football on the quad. Most had their shirts off. Ok I can walk because the view is just yummy.

Buffy knew that they had to walk, the thing was she was feeling restless. A half mile walk was the best she could do for the moment. Plus this far out she was certain her car would be safe enough. After all it was a paid spot and it was for long term parking so no one was going to just rush in and out. She hoped. She locked the car door and noted Dawn was smiling. Ok why? She followed her sisters gaze and sighed. Well, boy watching was harmless. However they did not really have a lot of time for this. "Dawn we have to hurry."

"Yeah, ok but, damn they are hot. You should be glad it's me and not Faith with ya."

Buffy rolled her eyes and thought. If Faith was here I might be tempted to go hunting for a cute guy with her. Oh well, later. "Let's go. I am hoping Dr. Philips can direct us to the Criminal Justice Wing. I know Sara has classes today. We might be able to catch her when we are done with him."

"Cool a two for one trip. We could maybe take Sara to lunch. It would save having to try to catch her later. Too bad there was not a current phone number."

"Yeah, well hopefully we can catch her. I think it might be easier with her then Tim." Buffy said with a sad smile.

"Why?" Dawn asked. "Oh, yeah Damn Stiles. I thought your records were supposed to be sealed?"

"They were but, you know it never works out like that. Besides, Tim is a super computer geek. I don't think the seals would keep him out."

"Oh, to bad Willow's taken." Dawn said with a smile. "I mean it be cool if she was able to hook up with Tim. She's be a real sister then."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, well her, Xander and Faith are family no matter what. They have all more than earned it."

Dawn noted that Buffy did not claim Giles as family. She smiled at that. Clearly her sister thought Giles was more.

Buffy did not notice the look of consideration on her sister's face. She just headed toward the building. "Come on we have to hurry. I would like to get there between class changes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony Dinozzo wanted to jump for joy. His contacts had hit pay dirt. It seemed a dark blue Corvette had recently been brought in for repair to its front end. He grinned as he saw Gibbs walk in. It was nice to be the go to man for a change. He looked over and noted McGee was still running his program. Sometimes old fashioned police work rocked.

Gibbs headed down to the bull pen. His team had better have news because this case was getting hot. He just got off MTAC and the team in L.A. was also scrambling. Hettie was enraged and Gibbs was not looking forward to having to deal with her. She was a damned fine agent but she was scary. Not that he would ever admit that to his team of course. He sipped his coffee and noted the smug look on Tony's face. That could only mean success which was good. Gibbs resisted smiling at his protégée agent. It would not due for him to see how proud he was of his hard work. It was not that Gibbs did not value all his agents he did. However he drove Tony hard but, only because he knew the young man needed it. He was a good investigator driven and intelligent. He used his gut and was a natural leader. Of course he hid those traits behind a playboy persona and a carefree attitude. That was fine in some situations. However, Gibbs knew the young man could be so much more. He prayed he would eventually grow past that image and into the fine agent he knew he could be. The last year had shown the potential Tony had and Gibbs was going to nurture it until Tony became the agent Gibbs knew he could be. The best NCIS agent he had ever personally recruited and trained.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209. 

Part 11

The demons and vampires all gathered together. It was time to compare notes. The bartender brought over a large bottle of O negative blood and a whiskey chaser. The Polara demon rolled his eyes but, as he was not paying he could deal with the blood after all vampires were so damned predictable. He mixed it with the whiskey. He was not found of chasers. They all waited as their leader came to the head of the table. "Report, how goes operation dead slayer?"

The reports came in on how they were setting up the queen and her heir and how several other slayers had been located and were being tracked and marked for elimination. The demon lord smiled and went to the head of the room. The bidding war on the slayers began. After all you had to buy into the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn raced to keep up with Buffy. It was so not fair. She was the tall one. Yet Buffy moved with speed and grace that was unbelievable. She dodged students and found her way unerringly to the professor's office. Dawn marveled at how Buffy could move so fast in three inch high heel boots. It was just not fair. She was in trainers and she could barely keep up. Damned slayer genes she gave a grateful sigh as they came up to the office. At least I got my morning workout.

Buffy knocked on the door and headed inside. She was greeted by a receptionist who called to see if the doctor was available. The two Summers women took a seat to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith and Xander walked into the demon bar with confidence and ease. The place was like all other in that it was dark and dank. Faith ignored the stench but decided then and there this place was going down. Maybe she and B could come by later and torch the place. If she did it now with Boy Toy only she would never hear the end of it. She sauntered up to the bar and said. "I want a drink for me and my boy here. Make it chocolate milk."

The human demon hybrid turned to face her. Faith grinned it was clear the big guy was trying for intimidation. He was so out of his league. "You look a bit young to be in here sweet heart. Got some id? If not I have to ask you to leave please."

"Ah flattery will get you nowhere." Faith said. However, she decided that maybe this demon was not all bad.

"Well let's see, nope must be in my other leathers. Hey you got id Boy Toy?"

Xander looked at Faith and rolled his eye. "You did not bring id? No wallet either I bet."

"Nope just some cash,"Faith said with a smirk. "Sides you are driving."

Xander pulled out his license the old one from Sunnydale and handed it over. The demon looked at it. His eyes budged and he looked back at Faith. Without a word he pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk and two glasses which he immediately cleaned. "Her you go Mister."

The bar fell quiet. No one was used to Ox being so polite to customer's especially human ones. The bar was suddenly attentive to the two strangers.

Faith smirked and Xander rolled his shoulders. "Thanks for the milk." He said. "Milk Faith, since when did ya drink that?"

He was about to pay when Faith tossed a ten onto the bar."Yeah, I am trying to change. I mean I want to live to see 30."

Xander nodded and smiled he picked up the milk and said. "Well it beats warm beer or yak's spit."

Faith grinned.

The name Faith might as well have been shouted. The bar all froze in place. Faith sipped her drink then set it down. She jumped up on the bar and said. "Ok now that my thirst has been quenched here's the deal. I want information on this town and it's big and even its little bads. So, start talking and you might just get out alive."

"That's the dark slayer."One vamp said. "She must be losing it. Chocolate milk? The who sees yeh right hey you want cookies with that milk?"

Even though he whispered Faith heard him. She smirked and decided to show the vamp and his partner how she lost it besides no one insulted Xan but her. He was her boy toy. Two stakes went flying and there was a dust pile where they stood. "Any other wana be comedians out there?" She asked.

The bar fell quiet. Xander took a drink and then said. "We don't have all day. So talk or we will just burn this place down."

"Please I got a family." Ox said. "I have to make a living. This is at least semi honest work. I don't hurt humans. I even try to keep them out."

Xander sighed he looked at the demon and knew he would never pass in the real world. "Ok, so talk and maybe we will leave this place standing,that is if you get a better class of clients. No vamps."

"Ok, Ok I will." Ox said and he began to spill all he knew. The rest of the patrons tried to slide out. Several became dust or goo before they realized they had no options but to talk. When it was over the six remaining demons made a vow never to admit what had happened and they all decided to leave town. No game was worth dying for.

Xander and Faith left the bar. They had info and maybe even a new business for the council to invest into. Ox was an ok dude once you got to know him. Maybe they would make the bar their hang out. Well after Ox cleaned it up a bit.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

3 November 2011

Part 12 Mix and Match

Tony was smirking as he went over to Gibbs. He was so damned good he even surprised himself sometimes. "Boss I got a lead."

"Sometime today Dinozzo," Gibbs said he took a sip of coffee so not to show his own smile. The director was coming down and Gibbs knew full well he was not overly fond of Tony. It would not hurt for the agent to shine and prove his value to their boss.

Tony tapped the keys of his computer and pulled up a list. "These are the classic cars in the tri state area that match what we are looking for."

"Tony I got that list there -"

"I know McGee, only these are a list of where the classic car shows have been for the last month. Using that list I can eliminate over 3/4 of these cars. "

"That still leaves over six cars on the list Tony."Ziva said.

"True, but of those six only three are listed as having year round insurance. Plus when a car like that gets hit; it makes waves. Someone has to be bragging about getting the job to repair it. If it is done right then special parts have to be found that's lead is what I am following. Classic restorations sent out feelers for the parts to fix a front end of a sting ray."

"Did they get the parts?"Gibbs asked. He could see where Tony was going with this. Find the repair shop and then the car.

"Yes, boss. They got shipped last week. We got a lead. I want to go check the shop out."

"Good, I'll go with you." Gibbs said. "Good work."

Tony smiled. He could not believe he had impressed Gibbs enough to get a good work. Sometimes life was good.

Tim had to admit Tony had done a great job. He smiled glad his coworker got to take a bow for this one. He looked over at Gibbs who turned to him and Ziva. "I want you two to stay here with the director. See what the L.A. Branch has. Find out if they have information we can use or if Abby or Ducky can be helpful."

"On it bass."

"Director we will check this lead out and call you if it pans out."

"Good, keep me informed. I have to go meet someone who might have more information."

Ziva looked at the director who nodded to her. "Ziva you are with me. McGee you man MTAC."

Gibbs would have protested but he sensed more was going on then he was being told.

"McGee can handle it. Besides I think Ziva might like to see her father."

Gibbs nodded as he now understood the directors alteration of his orders.

They all headed out. Tim sighed and made a list of questions to ask their counterparts in L.A. He wrote them down as his phone went off.

Grabbing it he said. "McGee."

"Tim it's me are we still on for dinner later?"Sara asked.

McGee frowned then said. "Not sure. Things went to hell here. Maybe you could meet me here. Bring some sandwiches for me and the team. If I can get away we can grab dinner on me. If not then at least everyone will have something to eat. This case is going to be a big one."

Sara sighed but knew sometimes life went to hell. "Sure thing; the usual mix and match?"

"Yeah and coffee lots of it, Gibbs without is scary and a cafe pow for Abby, Tea for Ducky."

"No problem any special requests?"

"Yeah, two kosher meals for Ziva and her father."

This made Sara sit up straight. "Ok, I got it. I am guessing you will be working through despite your hopes."

"I think so, I'm sorry Sara this is big. It may be international and ..."

"I get it besides it maybe my life one day too. So, I had best get used to it. No worries big brother. Oh, on a more positive note. I have some information on our sisters. "

Tim smiled brightly. "Great bring it with you. Maybe I can take a few minutes to look it over."

"Sure thing, oh, I have to go the professor is walking back in. I'm on break."

Tim chuckled and said. "Ok see ya soon."

Sara hung up and Tim's mood improved a lot. Maybe it would not be such a crappy day after all.


	13. Chapter 13

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Friday, November 04, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Part 13 How Can there be more than one Slayer?

Ziva knew her father was on his way to the United States. It would be several hours before he arrived so the director wanting her to go with him seemed unusual. She had been raised by a man adapt at the games of power so Leon Vance did not frighten her in the least. She was wary of him and did not completely trust him or his motives but, he was her boss. So, she followed him to his office. Once inside he closed the door.

Leon looked at his newest agent. It had been a major feather to steal her away from her father. Not that he would ever think he had much to do with her choices. Yet it still made him look good.

He was wary of the young agent but knew she had a unique skill set. The tapes from the gym showed that those skills had just got augmented. It was imperative that Ziva understand that her life had changed.

One thing Leon did know was that Gibbs trusted Ziva. Oddly enough he trusted Gibbs so he would give Ziva the talk and hopefully keep her from accidently hurting someone with her new found power levels. A new slayer was dangerous enough even without her skill set. She had to know the truth. It was his job to give her the heads up because if his old friend Riley was right then the Council would soon be coming. Ziva had to be ready for that.

Leon just hoped the new version was kinder then the old. If not then he might have to help Eli protect his only remaining child. He owed the man. Plus he owed another. His mind drifted back to a tall good looking woman in New York. Nicki Wood was a class act and he owed her memory to help the new slayers. However, if Finn was right then maybe this would be another boon for his agency. There were times when slayer power could be a life saver.

"Ziva sit. We need to talk."

She followed his orders wondering what was wrong. He put a toothpick in his mouth and considered his words with care. "I have some news for you. It may come as a shock to you but, what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth. You can confirm it with Eli when he gets in. I need you to listen with care. It may well be a matter of life and death. "

"Yes sir." Ziva said suddenly wary. "I am listening."

Leon nodded. "There are many things in this world that can't be easily explained. There the normal everyday lives and conflicts that the world deals with. We deal with it. Both our countries have long stood for the right. We've had many fights in the public eye against the evil men and women do. That you know. The problem is there is a shadow world. A world where men do not rule in this world humanity is the prey. Normal people are not equipped to deal with the fuglies. They are the things of our nightmares and legends."

Ziva froze. The director might not know it but, Ziva did know what went bump in the night. "Sir what has that to do with me?"

"Ah, so you do know. Well that simplifies things a little. Wait one moment Agent Finn."

Riley and Sam Finn came in the side door. "Director good afternoon I hope you are well?"

Ziva suddenly felt her stomach tighten. Her gut was telling her to run. The man and woman in front of her were wearing Military uniforms. The woman a Naval Commanders and the man a Lt. Colonels what frightened her was the patch both war. It was a simply one with a stake and cross.

Riley turned to face the newest slayer. She looked terrified. "Have you explained yet sir?"

"No, though I believe Agent David has some idea." Leon said. "Care to explain?"

Riley grinned and looked at his wife who gave a sigh. "Men cowards all; first let me introduce ourselves. I am Samantha Finn and that lug is my husband Riley. Well, Agent David it used to go like this. Well according to my husband's ex that is. On to every generation there is a chosen one..."

With each word Ziva felt the blood drain from her. Her hands gripped the chair and she bent the metal without even knowing. Leon Vance watched and knew it was confirmed they now had a Slayer at NCIS. He grinned.

"I am to fight vampires? How can I so that?" Ziva asked. "Are you watchers?"

Riley smiled turned into a frown. "Hell no, so, not with the tweed brigade;nope no tweed wearing here."

"Channeling Buffy dear," His wife teased. "I mean so Californian. Or maybe it's Xander?"

"Ha, ha, No we are with a group in the United States Military that runs hunt and kill teams. Mostly we go in and clear areas where our troops might run into hostiles. Since you know what vampires are that simplifies things a lot."

"The Council they run the slayer?"

Riley began to laugh at that. "Yeah, like that would happen with Buffy around."

"Who is this Bunny you speak of?"

Riley grinned and said. "Why she is The Slayer."

"Slayer, how is that possible? I am the slayer?" Ziva questioned.

"No sweety you are a slayer. A junior or mini as Faith or Kennedy would say. There are only TWO Slayers. Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane the last of the truly chosen. Though if you have been called that might change thing some."Riley said with a frown. "When they closed the hell mouth they activated all the slayer potentials. Only some got missed. I think they were older or out of the direct line. Not sure what happened. We will have to ask Buffy about it." Riley said looking at Sam who nodded making a mental not to do just that. "Then as a slayer died new ones were called. That be you. I think you are the second or third after Buffy and Faith." Riley said. "Tosses a monkey wrench into the works and they are kind of rewriting the books."

Ziva looked confused.

"Watch the idioms Riley. I'm not sure that she understands. The important thing is you are now a lot stronger and the fuglies as your director calls them will be gunning for you." Sam explained.

"I see, does my father know?" Ziva asked.

Leon Vance looked away then back at her. Their eyes locked and he said. "I did not tell him. So unless someone else did the answer is no."

"Fair enough," Ziva said "So I'm a slayer. I will need to be careful."

The others nodded and Ziva slumped back and looked at the chair she bent to pieces. "This could be a problem."

"It will take training to control your new gifts." Sam said. "It can be done. Plus you already know you must have care with your suspects. I would not worry too much."

Ziva nodded grateful for the stranger's faith in her. She was however worried.

This could be a danger to her team. As if they did not have enough with the everyday maniacs, criminals and terrorists. She just hoped that Gibbs would not lose it.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

You're my what? By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

By: Fire Wolfe  
Beta: greywizard wizard Thanks for making this insanity a little more readable. I should also mention that this whole work has been betaed by greywizard; my apologies for not noting each chapter individually.  
Fire

Part 14 Demons

Goya was a very not an overly powerful demon. He was of average height and build for a human male. In fact that was his greatest asset the ability to blend in and appear human. His secondary skill set was that he was a damned fine hacker. He leaned back and smiled. He finally had a way to get the senior slayer. Oh, he knew several demons had set up the Chosen Two to be fall guys for murder. That he had to admit was a prime piece of work. However, he had another idea to bring them down. Ok maybe he would not so much do that as add a nail in their coffins. He had found out the truth about the eldest slayers family. More importantly he had found a link between her and the second slayer Faith. He grinned and decided that humans were as low as demons. With a grin he closed out the program. It was going to be so fun to frame the slayers for yet another murder. In doing so he would also end any possible help they might get from the senior slayers's big brother. In the end he would want them both dead. He the big brother might even hunt and kill them himself which would or at least should be bonus points for creativity to him. He could already see the villa in Spain he would buy. No more of this insane American weather and food. Nothing beat a good Latin when one was hungry. They at least ate healthy unlike their American counterparts who only consumed garbage. Yes, Spain was his destination when he won the pot and brought down the demon world's greatest enemies. Now all he had to do was wait for his people to grab the girl. Sara McGee was going to die and her sisters would be blamed. Why kill then when you could have the slayers become the hunted and the prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow joined Giles in his study for a cup of tea. It was clear the senior watcher had missed them all. She had to admit Giles was the closest thing she had to a father. She discounted her own parents because frankly she had seen more of the housekeep over her growing up years. Ira and Shelia Rosenberg were not fit to take care of her now deceased fish much less a child. In fact Willow knew that the fish had a higher priority in their lives given the lecture she had gotten about responsibility when Angelus had killed them. It was not like she could explain a sociopathic vampire had used them to make her suffer and there for slap at Buffy.

No her parents had lectured her on how pets were a responsibility and that the fish had been expensive. Well duh, she had taken care of them for years. She liked her fish they had been her friends. It had hurt when they died but, darn it all she hated that Ira and Shelia noticed the fish were dead but failed to see she was limping and bruised from being tossed around by Angelus and his vampire minions.

It was then she knew that their focus was always work and she was a best a distant memory. She knew that her parents had seen her as an experiment. It was sad that it had taken Angelus to show her the truth. In a way she was grateful for that. Not that she did not still try to keep in touch they were her family after all but it was not the one that mattered. Rupert Giles, Joyce Summers and even Jenny Chandler had been her adult role models. They were by far superior to her mom and dad. There were many times she wished Giles was her father. However, he had his own place in her heart and that of the others. Giles had given them all love and support and he rarely judge unless she was trying to end the world. Of course she knew he had been upset about that and about her overuse of magic. However, he had stood by her and helped her recover. She took the tea from him and was drawn back to the now her musings set aside for later because he had a load of questions.

"Willow I am very happy to see you. So please do not take this the wrong way. Why are you here? Where are Buffy, Dawn and Xander?"

Willow stirred her tea and took a sip. It was a delaying action and Giles knew it. He just sat there and waited. He could be so damned patient. Gathering her thoughts with care and setting her cup down she said. "When we were in Rome packing Dawn dropped Joyce's desk. It fell and cracked open. She was almost in tears about that. Buffy told her it was not a big deal that both she and her mother dropped it a lot. When they retrieved it from the floor a letter fell out."

"This letter it was from Joyce?"

While Giles poised it as a question Willow knew it really was more of a statement.

She nodded and said. "Yeah, and Giles it explains so much about Hank. It seems that Buffy and Dawn are not his daughters at all."

Giles nodded. He had long suspected that might well be the case. While Buffy was blonde Dawn was not. It was logical to assume she got her dark hair from someone else. Because despite Dawn's teasing Giles knew Buffy was a natural blonde. "Buffy. Dawn and Xander have gone in search of their biological father then?"

"Ah, well not exactly. See Buffy knows the family sorta. I guess Joyce stayed in loose touch and then so did her elder brother when his father died." 

"Buffy has a brother?" Giles asked rather shocked. Slayers rarely had elder siblings. Sometimes they had younger ones but elder was very rare. "I see, so they went to meet her brother and asked you to come here?"

"Yes, Kennedy is going to be joining me. Buffy and Faith knew I would miss her and she wants to help out. Anyway...Faith is joining them in Washington D. C. They are planning on meeting Tim and Sara. Sara is Buffy's sister. I guess maybe she is the same age or maybe a few months older. Not sure on that one. Because you know Buffy was a premature."

"Yes, it is one of the reasons the council missed her. She did not come at the predicted time. The council thought that potential had died or been still born. "

"What do you mean Giles?" Willow asked.

Giles sipped his tea. "Slayer's births are prophesized. Only Buffy did not come when she should have. The spell to find a potential never went off. It was thought that Jolie Cole was the next slayer potential. Her birth was closest to the expected date. Jolie of course was not called until you called all the slayers. Buffy slipped through the cracks."

Willow grinned and said. "Way to go Buffy. She broke a prophecy by even being born. Cool, I wonder what she will think about that one?"

"I suppose you are right. I should have expected great things from her...I was as blind as Travers. In a way I am glad because now she can reconnect with her family."

"Yeah, she can. Hey, Faith was missed too. Does that mean she was a premie too?"

Giles frowned and said."Perhaps, it would follow that could be the case. Faith was even more of an anomaly then Buffy. " Giles pulled out a file and looked at it. "This file says Faith died. That is not possible?"

"Huh? Then how did she get to be a slayer?"

"I don't know? More importantly how did the council find her? Or, maybe something else happened. The file is flagged. It lists a number. 1564987FLL."

"That's a computer file number. " Willow rose and went to get her laptop. This mystery had to be solved. She opened her computer and ran the file number.

"Giles you are right. Faith died or rather a baby called Faith did. The File it said she was kidnapped by the council. She was placed with that woman she called her mom. Her real mother was that woman's sister wait no half sister. I found her real birth certificate. Let me read what it says. Mother Grace Elizabeth Sutton Lehane Father Timothy James McGee Sr. It says Grace's child was kidnapped and a dead one placed in the crib. She and McGee never knew she was alive. The police gave them a body of a baby. Her half sister Josie was paid to keep Faith and raise her for the council. Then Diana took her when she was a teen."

"Elizabeth Sutton that cannot be. She was a watcher and a good friend of mine and Diana's. Diana would never steal her child." Giles looked shaken. "I knew her father as well. He was our liaison with the American military for a while. I remember meeting him once back in Washington. There was some fancy party and he and his wife hosted it. I heard she died a year later leaving him with two small children. A son and daughter who were young."

"What if she never knew Giles?" Willow said. "Let me look up the names of Faith's parents. Giles this McGee guy he's the same one who is Buffy's and Dawn's father."

"Oh dear lord." Giles said polishing his glassed hard. "Then it seems that Faith, is related to both Dawn and Buffy. Dawn and Faith's dark hair has to come from their father."

Willow nodded recalling enough of her high school biology classes to make the connection. It made sense in a weird way because Dawn was made from the slayer. They had always assumed it was Buffy she was made of. But what if she was made from both her sisters? It would explain so much. Oh, boy this was going to floor the gang. Giles looked pole axed and Willow well she just wished Spike was around to enjoy this. Because this drama was worthy of Passions.

"Giles why would the council kidnap Faith then have her keep her same name?"

"Names have power Willow. They gave Faith's real family closure and gained a potential. It was likely because her father had to many connections for her to simply just disappear and not be looked for."

"How would the sister explain having a child named Faith too?"

Giles looked away. He had a feeling Josie's real child had been murdered. He would not say that to Willow though. She still had some innocence left. "How did the baby called Faith die?"

"Cause of death SIDS." Willow said. "The detectives think the baby died in its sleep. The kidnappers panicked and let her be found."

Giles nodded not believing it for a moment. "Perhaps that is true. They may have substituted children. That is to say perhaps Faith's "Mother" did not realize the switch. The children were born across the state from each other. Perhaps neither realized they had the same name for the baby. Or maybe she did it to honor her sister's loss."

Willow shook her head not believing it. However, it was possible to fool people with magic. She hated that she knew that from experience but it was true. "So, who tells the others?"

Giles sighed and said. "I suppose it should be both of us."

Willow grinned. "Just think we can tease Xander now."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"Well now he has lusted after, slept with and been lusted at by all of Buffy's sisters."

Giles said. "Good Lord!"

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

Friday, November 04, 2011

You're my what? By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

By: Fire Wolfe  
Beta: greywizard wizard Thanks for making this insanity a little more readable. I should also mention that this whole work has been betaed by greywizard; my apologies for not noting each chapter individually.  
Fire

Part 15

Sara headed to the sandwich shop. It had been a pleasant surprise that class ended early. She was not about to complain. It gave her extra time to study for her next exam and to get food for Tim's team. If it followed the normal pattern none of them would have eaten and likely be half starved. However the team would work until they solved the case. Gibbs was like a dog with a bone when he was searching for a killer. It was a good trait in an investigator but not so much good for his team. Sara respected Gibbs a lot but sometimes she thought he had no idea that mere mortals needed food and sleep to function.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darn looks like we missed them both." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I thought this class went two hours?"

"Oh, normally it does. The professor let us all out early because he had an appointment." A young man said as he walked up on the two sisters. "I forgot my book so I came back. Ah...who were you looking for?"

"We were hoping to catch a friend here."Buffy said giving the young man a smile. "Her name is Sara... Sara McGee."

"Oh well then you are in luck. She was headed for the campus Subway."

Buffy gave him a brilliant smile and she and Dawn headed to find their sister.

They did not notice the young man shimmer and smile. "This is to easy. They will be caught at the scene." He pulled his cell out and called his boss. This was good news. He was certain to be rewarded with a nice dose of magic.

Goya smiled his pet human had good news. This was going far better than expected. His twist on the theme made the bets go even higher. He was going to never have to work again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Dawn simply headed to the Subway shop. The idea of hitting a sandwich shop was not unwelcome as both were getting hungry again. A quick call to Faith and Xander had them expecting company for lunch. With luck they might just all be able to meet up. Even if they did not find Sara they all needed to eat.

They walked at a brisk pace until they heard a scream. Buffy took off with Dawn close on her heels. They cut across a parking lot to make quicker time. They were going to help whoever was in trouble. Neither woman ever considered that they too might be in some sort of danger.

Sara had been walking back toward her car when she was attacked. Her hands had been full of food so it had been awkward to fight. She screamed for all she was worth hoping to scare her attackers off. She was shoved down hard the food scattering. On the plus side she was now free to fight. The down side was her attackers each held long knives. She scooted backwards attempting to get away. She might have some self defense skills but there was no way in hell she would try to fight someone wielding a knife that looked like a small sword. She crab crawled backwards attempting to get away. She was not going to sit still and be killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes earlier-

Tim returned to the office and took a seat. He began to look through the computer files he had downloaded. The phone rang loudly interrupting his thoughts.

Tim grabbed the phone as it rang for the second time. He listened and paled jumping up and almost ripping open his drawer in an attempt to get his gun. Abbey who had been coming up to ask him if he wanted to join her for lunch she was shocked as he paled and cursed. "Don't you dare hurt her you bitch. I will track you down and -"

There was a click.

McGee looked at the phone and cursed.

"What's happened?" Abby asked she could tell Tim was upset. The last time he seemed this angry and ready to shoot someone Sara was at risk.

He looked at her and said. "Someone is after Sara. I have to go get her. Please call Gibbs and the others for me. " he took off before she could protest.

However Abbey was not helpless. She ran to the phone and dialed Gibbs number by heart as her hand flew over the computer keyboard. Tim was not the only one with computer skills. While she might not be as good as her cousin Penelope she was no slouch either. She could trace a call with the best of them. She did so because she just knew Gibbs would want to know.

When He answered she quickly told him what was going on. As expected he wanted to know where the call came from. Fortunately Abbey had a rough idea and gave it to him. He signed off without a good bye but then given the situation Abby had not expected anything else. Please let Sara be ok. Tim needs her. She prayed.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: greywizard the mistakes in this are my own however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Saturday, November 05, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G-NC-17

Part 16 What's the message?

Sam Hanna read the report. So far none of the evidence pointed at this being a message to Hetty. That was good news on the surface but his gut told him it was too easy and clean. The fact that this young seaman had been killed was more than a random act of violence. It was a message but the question was if it was not for Hetty then for who? Callen was checking on some leads but it was not looking all that good. All their usual contacts seemed to be shying away from this case. It was as if they were scared. So, far the only lead they had was on this Lehane woman. When their snitches were questioned they all paled and ran. It seemed this woman had a very scary reputation. That bothered Sam because he thought he knew all the major players in the world of hired killers. Kensi was calling in some favors but like G was finding little information to help with the case. Oddly enough it was Nate who had found a lead. An old friend of his seemed to recall a Faith Lehane who had been convicted of several murders and sent to the state prison. Nate's contact had counseled the woman before she had been mysteriously pardoned. So far they had not been able to even prove it was the same person. The fingerprints and photos of this Faith seemed to be lost in the system. It bothered Sam deeply. Callen had seemed to think there was a connection. It was why he was out hitting up their informants. Sam had stayed behind to try to find more in the system. He was also making calls to some seal buddies because this all smelled of special operations. Sam had a feeling this Faith had been recruited by someone and pardoned as away to buy her services. He wanted to think it was all speculation but he had seen it happen before. He hoped Eric would find some connections a paper trail to prove that this woman had been freed by someone. He just prayed that this was not a sanctioned operation because if it was Hetty was going to lose it. He shuttered at that because Hetty was one of the few people he would never want angry at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon lord looked down at the Mage. "This had better work."

"It will, I have created the time warp spell specifically for this. This spell along with the altered documents and the altered surveillance tapes will prove that the slayer and her sister were responsible for the deaths of those Naval personnel."

"What about the diplomatic immunity they all seem to have?"He was staring intently. He pulled a long puff on his fine cigar. "It won't do me any good to have this pinned on them if they can walk because of Diplomatic status."

"Well that could be a problem. However, the easiest way to solve that is to show proof that the "Scooby Gang" was behind the destruction of the old council. It was not to difficult to create tapes showing Rupert Giles and Ethan Raynes setting the explosives in the old council building. The British will pull their immunity before you can say God Save the Queen. In a way it is even true because that lot messed up the balance allowing the First his chance."

"Fair enough though I have to wonder why you are helping demons Mr. Rack."

"Let's just say that I owe them one. You lot aren't the only ones to suffer because of the slayer and her friends. My baby brother was sucked dry but the witch. For all their so called goodness she was never punished for killing him in cold blood. He might have been a bastard but he was still my brother and I will avenge him. Plus the payday is a bonus. If I can pull this off it will be the greatest magic illusion in history. So I'll get fame too. Win, win and win for me."

His insane laughter made the Demon lord almost flinch. At least he got the motives. Vengeance was always a worthwhile thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim jumped into his car. He sped out of the NCIS parking lot at almost full speed. He flew past the gate not caring if he startled the Marines on guard. He did not even care that the guards were calling in his plates to report his insane driving. All Tim McGee thought of was getting to his sister. She was not going to be hurt by some crazy bitch. He shifted gears and floored it. If he hurried he could be at the campus in less than 20 minutes.

Abby Sciuto was on the phone to Gibbs. He heard her frantic explanation and called out. "DiNozzo you and Ziva with me now we have an emergency. Tim's sister may be in danger. Ducky keep an eye on things here."

"I will Jethro." He said. "Drive safely."

Gibbs smiled back and said. "If I can."

To both agents credit they dropped what they were doing and were on Gibbs heels at once. Tim needed them and they would be there.

Ducky sighed and knew that that was a futile wish. That Jethro would show restraint and drive safely. So instead he sent a silent prayer to keep his friends safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara kicked out hoping to catch her assailant off guard. Unfortunately for her he merely laughed. Humans were no threat to him. He caught her leg and began to drag her toward him. He was going to enjoy cutting her up. The second attacker moved to slice her. If they could catch her then they could move on to the slash and hack part of the program.

A jogger heard the cry and he ran toward them. He shouted. "Hey dude what are you doing?"

It was the last thing heroic action he would ever take as a long knife was thrown and sunk deep into his stomach. He looked down and said. "Dude that's not cool." He fell forward and Sara screamed again she kicked out desperate to get away. The blow knocked her free of her capture and she scrambled to her feet backing away. "Look go away and leave me alone. I swear my brother will kill you."

The demons laughed and their eyes flashed red. Sara almost froze in shock. Then she screamed!

"Help, someone help me!"

"Keep screaming girly it makes it more fun."

Sara screamed again. She was terrified as she watched a real life monster appear.

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: greywizard the mistakes in this are my own however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Saturday, November 05, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G-NC-17

Part 17 Always Late

Even as Sara screamed Buffy came running in she was not at all surprised to see Faith was already there and dealing with a second pair of demons. She had not been able to get to Sara to help. Buffy watched in horror as the demon slammed his blade down and into the girl.

"No, get away from her you piece of shit."

The demon laughed and twisted the blade. Unfortunately for the demon Sara had shifted and rolled at the last minute the blade sunk into her side but did not kill her outright. She cried out. Buffy pulled a stake and threw it hard. It sunk into the demon who cried out. His partner charged her as the demon tried to dislodge the stake from its throat. It would not kill it but it sure hurt like hell. Buffy pulled tackled the closest demon and they rolled away from the victim. Even as she and Faith battled several more demons appeared from nowhere. Both slayers were fighting as Dawn and Xander came in. They both ran to the downed girl.

She spotted Xander and in her panic kicked him hard. "Hey easy we are here to help. Hold still now."

Sara looked at him wide eyed with fear. "Please miss we just want to help you. Let me look at your side. Xander and I are EMT's." Dawn said.

Xander gave her a sharp look but she shook her head warning him not to speak. "Xander and I can help."

"They attacked me. What are those things?" Sara said she watched them warily as Xander pulled off a small back pack removing some medical supplies. Seemingly proving what the girl said was true.

Sara felt wozzy and did not want to pass out. She decided she needed help. However there was no way she totally trusted these people.

Buffy and Faith moved and soon were back to back trying to keep the demons from the girl, Xander and Dawn.

Faith had a large knife in her left hand and Buffy held a nearly identical blade. Neither was going to let these things hurt anyone. "You all should go." Faith said. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Yeah, we do." The first demon said. "Bagging even one of you is mega points."

"Fuckin hell you are part of that sick game."Faith said with a dark look.

"Yeah, we are. You slayers are worth lots of points and money. The girl she was just bait."

Faith was angry as he took a poor swing at her. He might be able to handle a normal human woman but against her he was nothing. There was a time when killing a human looking demon might cause her some issues today however was not such a time. She caught him and drove the blade deep into him. He shrieked clearly not having expected her to show such fight. She tossed him aside and threw her knife at a demon who was sneaking up on Buffy's blind side. Buffy was fighting two demons and Faith was not happy at all as she grabbed a chair to hold off two more. They were popping in faster then she had ever seen. For the first time in a long time Faith wondered if maybe they were in trouble. Just then one of the demons fell. Faith looked and saw a woman with a crossbow firing on them. It was one of the small pistol types but she clearly knew how to use it. She fired again taking out another. The demons were suddenly panicking and all decided to get out. Two slayers against them was bad but, three was so not part of their deal. It was not sporting at all.

Buffy slit the throat of the last demon who was foolish enough to get in her way. She spun around and she and Faith stood off against the young woman who was holding the pistol cross bow. She looked at them both and said. "We should help the girl."

She rose from her crouched position and limped over. Buffy's eyes widened as she saw the woman fully. She had long dark hair and was around 5'7. She was lean and well muscled but limped rather badly. Her right leg had a long brace on it. However, she was clearly poised to fight if she had to. Despite her clear disability neither Faith nor Buffy was about to underestimate her. She looked dangerous. It was not even the scars on her hands or the way she held the crossbow. It was the look in her eyes that said Fuck with me and you will be dead before your next breath.

"Yeah we should do that. Are you ok?" Buffy asked. She noted the woman seemed to have a small cut on her arm.

"I am fine. One of the demons hit me as I came in. He will not be causing anyone problems again."

"Good to know. I am Buffy and that's Faith. Dawn and Xander are helping the girl who we still have to meet."

The woman looked at them and seemed to consider if she wanted to answer them. Then she said. "You are slayers yes?"

Faith grinned it had been a long time since they had not been instantly recognized. She looked at Buffy who shrugged it did sometime happen that way. "Yes, we are. I am guessing you are as well?"

"Yes, since that place Sunnydale fell into the earth. I have had strange dreams most of my life. "She looked away."A voice called and asked if I wanted to be strong. It had been so long...I said yes."

Buffy nodded and suddenly knew that this woman had been far more injured then she appeared to be now. She swallowed hard. Sometimes she felt a great deal of guilt for calling all the slayers out. However as the woman limped to their sides she pushed it back.

"Thank you for calling to me. You saved me. I ...I can walk again and fight. I should not tell you my name. All who knew me are dead to me. They have to be. They would have been killed if ... I lived. But...if you are slayers then we are sisters?"

Buffy nodded "We are. All slayers are family. We take care of our own. Let us help you."

The woman suddenly fell into Buffy's arms and began to weep. It was clear she had been through hell. Buffy held her and let her cry. She looked at Faith who nodded and went to check on the girl. She knelt down and asked Xander. "How is she?"

"She will need a doctor soon. I can patch her up but she hurt bad."

"I'll call for an ambulance." Faith said she got up and looked around for a phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim McGee was a decent driver. He did not have Gibbs, Ziva or even Tony's skill behind the wheel but today it did not matter. He raced across Washington uncaring if he cut someone off. His siren blared and he put his foot to the floor. All the time praying Sara would be ok. He would kill anyone who hurt her.

Tony held on for dear life. Gibbs rounded a corner and he thanked God for seat belts. At least he had enough sense to grab shotgun. In the back seat he would have already lost his lunch. He glanced at the rearview mirror and noted Ziva did not even seem upset by the speed they were going. The sharp turns barely phased her. Sometimes he wished she seem more human. She was so controlled it sometimes freaked him out. He could not even bring himself to make snarky remarks as this was to tense a situation. He was not a religious man but he sent a prayer to the heavens. Sara seemed like a nice girl. He so did not want her hurt. McGee did not deserve it. For all his teasing of the probie he cared for the younger agent like a little brother. He had even began feeling protective of his sister. Hell he had not even considered hitting on her or even flirting, which should have been warning enough he was starting to see her as family. Damn it if anyone hurt her he would have Abbey help him hide the body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles listened to Willow's report. While he was not happy with the situation he would let it go. He knew both Buffy and Dawn needed to reconnect with their family. Of course Faith being added to the mix was a bit shocking. He sighed. "We must tell them soon. Faith deserves to know the truth."

"I know Giles but how do we tell her that her life sucked because of the Council. That she had loving parents who were lost to her?"

"We simply must. Perhaps it will be a good thing. Buffy and Faith have become closer in recent years. Sharing a family may be the final bond between them. Together they are the strongest slayers we have."

"Yeah, I know."

Just then an alarm went off.

"Giles we have a new slayer...only I think maybe ...she had been behind wards Giles."

"Where is she?"

"Washington D.C." Willow waved her hand to find out where the slayer was. She would tell the others and they could look her up and give her the spiel. She froze. "Ah Giles she is with Buffy and Faith. Ah oh boy Xander and Dawn are there too."

"Well that should save time then." He frowned wondering how that had happened. Then again new slayers were often drawn to the chosen two. They had no reason for it but it was as if they were drawn in. Called by the elder's power. "Who is it?"

Willow waved her hand to see if she could get a name. "Giles this should not be possible. The council I mean the old one Travers has her listed as being dead. She was killed in 1994."

"Who is it Willow?"

"Tailia Adara David."

"Are you certain?" Giles asked as he pulled off his glasses and began to clean them.

"Yes, why is it important?"

"Because if it is Taila then I know her and her family she should be dead. Her father was a friend and he was crushed at her lose. "

"Well then this could be a good thing."

"Willow Eli David is the head of the Israeli Mosaad and he would be delighted to have a slayer as a daughter. I do not think...I know he loved her but his people always come first. His children even before this were all raised to be agents. His eldest Ziva is one of the best fighters I have ever seen. She might even give Buffy and Faith a run for their money and she is not a slayer."

"Oh...so this could be a problem?"

"Yes, if very well could be." Giles said he felt a headache coming on. Sometimes Willow was the mistress of understatement. If Eli's daughter was alive she was either being hidden by him or hiding from him. Either case could be problematic. She was a target as a child and as an adult even more so especially if someone used her as a bargaining chip. He sighed and decided they would have to contact the others and warn them this could become complicated quickly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Buffy held the girl who wept like her heart was breaking. Buffy got that sometimes it was too much. She spoke softly to a girl who was about Dawn's age and said. "I have you it will be ok."

"I'm scared."

"We will keep you safe. You are family." Buffy soothed. "So little sister what shall we call you?"

Talia looked up tears falling whatever she saw in Buffy's eyes made her answer truthfully. I am Talia Adara David the youngest child of Eli David of the Israeli Mosaad thought he believes me dead. He thinks I was killed by terrorists. I was hurt bad and lost my lower right leg. It's why they think I was dead and ..."

Buffy froze. She looked at the girl. "We have you." Her mind raced they had never had to deal with this before. However she would not let it matter. Taila was a slayer and she was hers. "We can help." The limp made sense now. Her mind raced trying to figure a way to help her slayer.

Just then they heard a several voices call out. "Freeze NCIS!"

_Of course the cops show up now. Always they are late_. Buffy thought.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: greywizard the mistakes in this are my own however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Sunday, November 06, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G up to NC-17 please remembers that you have been warned. I will try to remember to list any ratings for above PG-13. If I forget please accept my apologies.

Fire

Part 18 Stand off

Buffy spun Talia around behind her and Faith jumped up. Both were ready to fight.

"Drop the weapons now!" Gibbs called out.

Tim was on the other side of the room."I have them covered boss." He was angry as he saw his sister bleeding on the ground. Only his trust in Gibbs held him in place. There was no way he was going to panic and risk Sara being hurt.

"We are only here to help." Buffy said trying to remain calm. Guns were her least favorite weapon. "My friends are trained medics. They are doing what they can to stabilize the girl. We could use some help. F is, was just going to find a phone to call 911. We don't seem to have cell reception here."

Gibbs glared at Buffy and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and frowned. The blonde seemed to be telling the truth about this at least. "Tony go find a phone call 911." He noted that the young woman had not given any names out. It was clear she was not going to relax and let them sort this out easily. She looked ready to fight if given an opening which was why he held his weapon pointing at her firmly. He looked over his shoulder and said. "Now Tony!"

"Boss are you-"

"Now Tony, unless you have cell reception, because I don't"

"No, boss, it's dead. That's not possible I just charged it and we are in the service range."

"We'll have McGee check our phones out later. Go find a land line now."

"On it boss."Tony said running out. He had seen a pay phone outside the cafeteria area.

"B what are we going to do?" Faith asked. She rolled to the balls of her feet ready to fight. She knew that in a straight up fight they could win but, guns changed the odds. Someone could get hurt or killed. She hated guns because they were a really an odds breaker when humans fought. Faith also knew Buffy hated guns and the only thing in their favor and in the MCIS or whatever they called themselves favor was they did not point the weapon at X or D. Because if the gray fox was that stupid he would live to regret it X was hers and D was the only one Faith knew for certain Buffy would die or kill for. Hell she would kill for both of their companions or hell who was she kidding. If gramps fired on the two normals then all hell would break out. Because she and B would take those cops down hard and let G-Man get them both a shiny new pardon. Which might be a change because foe once she would be two up on B. Yeah it sure would be a new way to compete in a friendly manner. She had one from California and the president. A third might be fun and it would only be Buffy's first so she would be in the lead for once. Not that she really wanted to hurt a human but...

Buffy glared at her. "We are so not competing for those F." She had to admit that Faith's habit of calling them by a nick name was a good cover for the moment.

Faith laughed and McGee glared. He clearly did not like not knowing what was going on.

"Boss I want to check Sara."

The slayers heads snapped to face McGee and he glared at them."If she is dies I will kill you."

"Hey dude it's so not B's fault here. I could not reach the girl in time and B came in after me." Faith said taking the blame from her sister slayer. "I just was not fast enough to keep her from getting stabbed by that De==dude. We were just too far away to stop it. B and the others came in a bit behind me. We tried but, even we can only run so fast."

"B we have the bleeding stopped." Dawn said looking up. "She has lost a lot of blood and needs a healer."

Buffy nodded at this. "We got one of the cops calling for an ambulance."

"OK, ah Bu..B she has passed out. It maybe for the best because...of the pain but, I am worried. That blade it was coated with something and we need Will's help with that. I want to remove the blade but...I am afraid it would cause her to bleed out. X only had a basic kit."

Buffy muffled a curse at that. "Ok, we'll call when we get her to the hospital. We need to find out why she was a target."

"Well that will be a bit hard as there are no suspects left alive." Tim snarked. "She is my sister so that may be a part of the reason."

"Yeah, well maybe, but who the hell are you?" Faith asked. She had not really connected the names and neither had Buffy or Dawn. "Why would some big bad want your sister?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "F, why would anyone kidnap someone's kid sister?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Faith said."To get at the main target by taking their family, ok it's kind of been a while ya know."

D laughed at this. "Really? Yeah I guess it has at that."

"Ha, ha...I'm new to the family thing...er that is..."

"Yeah, F we get it." D said with a suddenly large smile on her face. "Good you can be the cools sis. Plus we so don't want to jinx it."

"How did you know, Sara is the younger?" Gibbs demanded.

"Well duh, he's freaking out." Buffy said. "I so, know that feeling. It goes with being the oldest. It's the worry you have when your kid sister is always finding trouble with a capital T." She looked at Dawn with a smile on her face.

Dawn rolled her eyes. Clearly not amused at her big sisters letting out her secrets.

Gibbs had to smile at that resigned note in the girls eyes. It was clear she was protective of her sibling. That was a positive though he was not letting down his guard. However he was so intent on watching B, F, D and the male called X that he failed to notice the other woman move. She had slipped back and was suddenly away from them. He would not be happy later when he realized he had been played.

"Drop the weapons now." A voice commanded.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all froze and spun around. They were shocked to see Tony being held by the neck with a knife to his throat.

"Ah, boss I made the call ...only I got a bit of a problem here." Tony said. He tried to seem cool and calm but Gibbs could see he was a bit afraid.

"Please drop the guns. I have no desire to hurt this man. However, I will not allow you to hurt my allies. They are only here to help me and the girl."

Ziva froze. She blinked and her gun hand dropped. She could not believe her ears or her eyes. She stared in shock then said "אחות הקתנה", " ah-CHOT ha-ktahn-ah "

Taila froze for a moment but did not release the NCIS agent. "I will not allow you to harm these people. Ziva David you know that if I must I will end this man; I do not believe your father would be pleased to know that you have interfered with the Council and her people. They are allies of both your house and nation. Harming them would cause a blood feud and the end of the house of David and perhaps Israel itself. It is not something you would wish to happen. We need them to survive."

Gibbs froze it was shocking that this woman knew Ziva's name. He was even more shocked to hear the clear threat and warning. Whoever she was she knew who and what Ziva was. It was not something that was well known. That worried him even more then her threats or the knife at Tony's throat. It was also disturbing to see Ziva lower her weapon and look like she had seen a ghost. "Ziva what the hell is going on?" He demanded. He understood part of the warning the rest was something he would have to look into.

"Talia how is it... it is a trick we buried you." Her arm holding the gun slowly lowered. There was no way she would shoot a second sibling. Not even for Tony would she do that.

There was a sad laugh." You buried my right leg in a closed casket. Mother was weeping and father looked murderous. Ari killed the men who planted the bomb and that convinced father he was on his side. That shocked me considering his true loyalties. Then again you know that he was not ...one of father's true agents don't you."

Now Ziva paled. "Talia how are you here, how are you alive?"

"Travers was a bastard but, he sent men to retrieve me and ironically saved my life. Of course he regretted it. I was not much use or so he thought until he realized I was gifted in languages."

Ziva frowned at this. The conversation went over Gibbs and McGee's head and Buffy and Faith listened. They had no idea what was going on. However, as they listened Buffy began to pale as she connected the dots. She spun around and her eyes locked with Dawn's who paled. She too had finally made the connections and her sister pulled out something from Xander's pack. It was an emergency satellite phone to the council. The one thing all emergency packs had in them.

"Ziva what is going on?" Demanded the normally mild mannered Timothy McGee he was not overly aggressive usually but Sara was his sister and he was shocked that Ziva was not defending her. He was also angry and feeling a little betrayed that she had dropped her guard. He could not believe she did not just shoot the woman and be done with it. This was so out of character. Normally she was a shoot first ask question later type of agent. It was generally not something good but today he would have been glad of it.

"Talia is my sister. She supposed to be ..."

"Dead!" Gibbs said now truly concerned. "What the hell is going on?"

"Give me a minute gramps and maybe we can tell you. D is checking things out." Buffy said with a hard look. They heard sirens in the distance and that at least was good news. "Look we need to drop this down a bit. Please let the boy go. We don't need the cops losing it."

"Are you sure?"Talia as slowly pulled the knife from Tony's throat. He stood stock still not making any quick movement. However, he was considering how to get lose. He was about to take the woman holding him on when Ziva's voice stopped him.

"Tony she has all my skills and none of my restraint. Please don't do anything stupid I would hate to have to kill you for hurting her."

That warning was enough to make him decide to just let this play out. He might risk taking on an unknown foe but, he knew Ziva could and would kill him. Sometimes his luck just sucked. He was never going to hear the end of this from Gibbs.

"Boss what are we going to do?"McGee asked clearly concerned for his sister.

Gibbs was not certain how to reply but the blonde was. "Look this is clearly a misunderstanding. I get you are concerned for your sister. Ok, it looks bad but I swear we only tried to help. This posturing will only get someone hurt or worse. I don't want that and as police officers I am sure you don't either. So, why don't we all back it down a notch? We all lower our weapons and let the EMT's in. They are at the door and frankly Sara needs their help. We can sort this all out after she is safe and being treated. This standoff could cost her, her life and none of us want that."

"B are you sure?" Faith asked. She did not like cops and trusted them even less.

"No, but it's the best option for now. I don't want to hurt anyone if we don't have to. We can always deal later if we have too. Plus Giles can call in the big guns if we need a bail out."

"Ok you're the boss." With that Faith's knife disappeared as did Talia's and she pushed Tony toward Gibbs in a gesture of good will. She however still was ready to spring into action.

Ziva watched her but unlike the others was not overly concerned. What Talia was doing was all standard practice for a well trained Mossad agent. "Does father know-"

"He and mother thought I was killed. It was not my choice at first and later ...it was better kinder for them to believe I was dead. It...hurt to not see mother again but, sometime we don't have choices." Talia said there was hurt and regret in her tone. She forced the pain aside. There would be time enough for reunions and explanations later.

Tim listened but his real concern was for his sister. He relaxed as the emergency response team came in. They seemed oblivious to the tension and went straight to Sara to look her over. He noted idly that the girl and boy quickly filled them in on what they had done. An IV line was hooked up and fluids were sent into his sister. They carefully lifted her on to the gurney and he sighed with relief as she was rolled out. The tension seemed to drop as they all decided that their issues would be shelved for the moment. As they headed out they were all suddenly quiet lost in thought. Could this day get any stranger he thought?

TBC….


	19. Chapter 19

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: greywizard the mistakes in this are my own however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.  
Sunday, November 06, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America. 

5209 You're my what?

Part 19 Tense

The group was wary and tense. Tony had never before felt so conflicted. He knew Tim needed him to be supportive but, if the dark haired woman was Ziva's sister then she to deserve his support as well. This was so not covered in their training. He did what he always did when he was uncertain he looked over at his boss. Surprisingly Gibbs was also tense. Though to be fair no one could have expected this to have happened. Ziva had told them all that her sister Talia had been killed in a terrorist bombing. They had no reason to distrust her on this. It was also clear to Gibbs that Ziva was in shock. She clearly had not expected to see her sister anymore then they had. He was not about to let his guard down. This could sadly be some sort of trick and he was not about to risk his team on an unknown. However the blonde referred to as B had a valid point. They could well all be on the side of angels and he so did not want to hurt an innocent. While the situation looked badly their might be a legitimate explanation for this mess. He wanted answers but, he would wait until Tim's sister was taken care of. His agent needed to know his family was safe. "All right then let's take this down a notch. We need to get Sara McGee to the hospital. McGee you ride with Sara we will all follow. You lot come with us. We can follow them in."

"Hey who are you to order us about." Xander said. He locked eyes with Gibbs shocking the older man. He was not backing down.

"Well I could arrest you all and haul you down to NCIS."

Dawn snorted at that."You and what army gramps, like that could happen."

"Enough D. Giles we have a problem. NCIS showed up here. We stopped an attack but were almost too late."

"Yes, we know. Willow has filled me in. We are on our way. Please do be careful Buffy. Talia David is a skilled agent and her sister is as well. I do believe that they both may well be slayers."

"Yeah, I got that part. But, Giles we ran into a problem here. A woman got attacked by...well you know and her name is Sara McGee. It kind of figures Giles." The last part said so softly that none of Gibbs team heard it. "I mean she is my little sister."

"You saved your sister then Buffy."

"Yeah, maybe because her big brother Tim is here and you know... how can we...I mean it's not going to be believable."

"Be careful there is more going on then you or Dawn know. Keep them close and safe. We should be in Washington as soon as we can. I would have Willow Telaport us but there would be too many questions."

"I get that. But, do we tell them? The truth is not so ...much a good idea at the moment. But they think we did this."

"Use your best judgment. I am making a call to the American President to warn him about this. Willow is calling Riley and Sam they will be meeting you at the NCIS headquarters. Remember you all have diplomatic immunity that should stave off some issues."

"Ah huh, I can so see that working well. Ok Giles see you when you get here. I want a full explanation though." Buffy turned to face Gibbs who was glaring at her. He had never been so easily ignored and he did not like it at all.

"So what the news," He demanded.

"Well it seems like we got set up; look why don't we all go to the hospital and check on Sara. We can deal with this there. Talia needs to be looked at as well she got swiped a bit. My boss is coming in and may have some answers."

"Boss she has a point." Tony said. Gibbs glared at his senior agent but had to admit this glaring contest was not getting them any more information. Besides which he wanted to run a background check on them and that would be easier if they were not on the defensive.

"All right we should go now. It seems that the ambulance is taking Sara and Tim to the hospital. We should follow them in. If you lot try to run I will hunt you down."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look buddy we got as much right to be there as you all. Back off. You are making me cranky. It has been a long few days and it's not going to be getting any better soon. So chill we are not here to hurt anyone. Hell we have as much right to be there for Sara as Tim so back off gramps."

Gibbs glared but said nothing more. His mind raced wondering who the hell the blonde was. He completely missed the remark about having a right to check on Sara.

Buffy smirked sometimes being in the slayer was fun. Her glare clearly backed gramps off. She turned and said. "F you and X go with 4 gramps here and Tony D and I will go with Ziva and Talia I have a feeling they will need to talk alone for a bit."

"How can they do that with you there?" Tony asked.

"Well we don't care they are family. It's clear you lot are upset with this. Don't worry we won't break your pet Mossad agent. Giles would never forgive us as he is friends with Eli."

That got her a dark look from Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Talia. Her family just smiled. It seemed Buffy still had a knack for pissing people off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hettie was not happy there was no new news on the case. More importantly Leon Vance had called and wanted her to come to Washington. It seemed that there was a lead there and she was needed. She looked at Sam and her team and knew she had to go. Moreover she also knew that they needed to stay here and work the case from this end. It did not bode well because it was clear none of them wanted her to leave. She had just explained her orders but... the team even Nate had that stubborn look on their faces. "I am going." Hettie said and she walked off never seeing fear in her team's faces.

Sam looked around at the others and back at his boss. He looked over at his best friend G and knew that there was no way in hell Hettie was going alone. This attack was aimed at her his gut told him that. He looked around at the team of field agents and they all nodded

Nate looked up and nodded as well. "We will hold the fort down here. We really can't do much else until the reports come in. So you can go with Hettie. But, she is not going to authorize travel."

"Yeah, we get that."G said with a sigh. He pulled out a credit card and looked at Nate and Eric. "Hettie is flying commercial so set us up on the same plane Sam and Kensi in first class, I'll take business. Eric please continues looking for connections. Nate see if you can reach Abby in Washington they may have more information."

"Callen you know Hettie is going to be angry." Eric said. He agreed with the team but Eric Beale was not about to not warn them. He might not have Nate's gift of psychology or his training but this was going to make their boss angry.

"Well about that. Nate how about you put me on medical leave Sam you and Kensi can be Hettie's body guards. If she complains remind her of what happened when Director Sheppard went out on her own. NCIS can't lose a second top female agent."

"How come are you taking medical leave G?"Sam asked.

"Yeah, because I need a cover I have one more place to check and ...it might be best if I was on duty to do so."

"Ok, Callen but you get to explain it to Hetti." Eric said even as his fingers flew over his keyboard getting them all on the same flight as their boss. He ignored the pesky little rules as he hacked the airlines computers with ease to ensure his friends were close enough to protect Hettie. The lady was to important to risk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hettie grabbed a bag and headed out. She knew deep down this was not going to be an easy or pretty case. She pulled out a phone and dialed a rarely used number.

"Shalom Eli I am going to Washington."

"Shalom Hetti, I am on my way in. I have news of the attacks."

"I will meet you at NCIS. I have some news." There was a pause and then an answer. "As do I I fear we may have a problem."

"What has you worried?" Hettie frowned as she listened. "Damn them. All right I will call Rupert and see if he has any idea how this happened. Talia was the potential not Ziva."

"Thank you." Eli said softly.

"Don't thank me Eli this could be bad. I have a feeling this is the result of Sunnydale."

There was a silence and then a snort. "Yes, so do I."

"Eli we meddled and ...there is always a price for that. I thought... with Talia gone we would be spared the agony of this possibility. It was the only thing that made losing her bearable. How can I tell Ziva that we bound her sister's gifts and in doing so may have cost her, her life and doomed her to take her place. "

"We did what we had to for family Hetti. I had to save the David line you know why. Too much depends on it surviving until the last days. If only Ziva would have married...I thought that...well I tried."

"Yes, and now it is once more at risk. I'll get what news I can but Rupert may not be forthcoming. You know that he is the head of the Council now. As to Ziva the man you sent her was not worthy of her. Eli she deserves someone who loves her not her birthright."

Eli snorted. "No such man exists."

Hettie was silent as she pictured Agent Tony Dinnozo. He would do well for Ziva. However it would not do to let her or...Eli know this just yet. I "We have some time."

"She's a slayer Hetti. They do not live long."

"Nor do Mossad agents but Ziva has thrived. Have faith Eli. We can still keep the world and your family line safe."

"I have lost two children Hetti. I cannot bear to lose another."

Hetti sighed softly. Rarely was Eli this emotional. "We won't lose this fight. There are many slayers now. Perhaps this will not be a problem but a blessing."

Eli snorted at that knowing Hetti had just jinxed them.

He prayed his flight would be swift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rupert Giles looked down at the computer. He hated the thing. However email and instant messaging was very useful. He opened the message and read it. He took off his glasses and began to clean them. Why was nothing ever simple or even slightly easy? He looked up and saw Willow sitting with her girlfriend going over some documents on her own computer. At least she was deep in thought. She would not see his worry just yet. He typed out his response and waited. Why now. Why would Hettie call her favor in now? This was just not a good time. However he owned her and he would not fail to pay his debt. Because despite everything that was going on she had a right to some answers. He sighed. Sometimes he hated his life. So many choices had been made outside of his control; some were even for the right reasons. He sighed and knew that this time at least Travers had done the right thing. However, he was going to be hard pressed to convince his old friend of this. Hettie was demanding answers and because he owed her he would have to try to get them for her. Looking over at Willow he prayed she found them. Because he would rather face Lucifer himself then a pissed off Hetti and Eli David that family was almost as powerful as his own had once been and pissing them off was not wise. The David family was to important to the world to lose. He could well see why Travers had kidnapped Talia but, somehow he had a feeling her family would not agree. He also knew that Buffy was not going to be happy. No his slayer would not be happy at all when she learned that truth. He just prayed she stayed calm and let them work this all out because an alliance between the Council and the David clan would rock their world and perhaps ensure the safety of their people. Because if all else failed then the slayers could retreat to the safety of Israel because the David clan would keep them safe. Or at least he hoped they would providing Eli did not kill him for Talia and Ziva. He sighed. Sometime he wondered what the hell Travers had been thinking and why he had not told him of this situation.

xxxxxxxx

The cars flew through traffic and arrived at Bethesda in no time. Many might be surprised that Sara would be brought to this military hospital but because of her connection to Tim and the fact that her father had been an admiral she was guaranteed a place. Tim watched them wheel her in as doctors came running to help her. A clerk came running to him to get information and he rapidly gave it.

"Sara McGee is an ensign in the Navy. She's reserve right now yeah, McGee as in Admiral. He was our father. I have her medical card here." Tim handed the clerk a small card imbedded with Sara's medical file.

For the first time he was glad she had accepted the commission. He had not been happy about it when the director had convinced her to take it. While he was not overly thrilled with her wanting to be an NCIS agent the idea of her being military was even more disturbing. However, her skills with languages made her highly qualified and essential to them. The director had convinced her to accept the commission even as she worked on her degree in Criminal Justice. Using the Navy to pay her way. It was her way of honoring their father. Tim sighed. Sara had convinced him that by being an officer she got added protections. Well maybe she was right because this hospital was one of the best and had a first class Trauma unit.

The others came through the doors and he looked up. He wanted to cry out with relief when he saw Gibbs. His boss was a hard man but he was a rock. In many ways Tim thought of him as a father figure. Well not that he would ever admit it to Gibbs but he was far more of a role model then his own father ever had been. Not that Tim had not loved or respected his dad he did. It was just that...he had no real connection or basis for understanding him. He hated to admit it but he knew he had disappointed his father. Tim McGee Sr. had wanted his only son to follow him into the Navy and keep the family tradition of service alive. Tim however had never been all that interested in the military life style. It did not fit his comfort zone. Ok maybe now he could have done it but the fact was he was simply not military material. He sighed it had been another reason not to want Sara to join up. Petty but he was jealous she had what he did not. He pushed that thought aside. He had a good life a career he loved and a team that was his second family. He would resist jealousy.

He looked over and noted that the strangers had come in as well. Talia was limping badly and a doctor rushed over to check her and the others out. Ziva was at her sister's side clearly as worried as he was about Sara. Tim was a bit confused about all of this. Because Ziva had told them her sister was dead. He frowned. This situation was becoming more insane as the day pasted.

If only you knew big brother. Buffy thought. She looked over and watched the doctor's move to help Talia. The slayer seemed tense but she relaxed when Buffy and Faith took up positions to guard her. Ziva tensed angry that her baby sister seemed to be willing to trust people she did not know rather than herself. She forced herself to relax. It would not do to lose her temper. She needed answers and a confrontation would not yield them.

TBC….


	20. Chapter 20

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: greywizard the mistakes in this are my own however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.  
Sunday, November 06, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Part 20 Reports

The trauma doctors worked with skill and speed. Sara was quickly prepped for surgery and taken up. Tim was frantic but knew he would have to wait. Buffy watched him and wanted to go over and offer support. However, now was not yet the time? He would not believe her and he did not need the added stress. She looked over at Faith who nodded and shifted to cover him as she went to talk to Talia and Ziva.

The doctors had helped Talia to a bed and had carefully begun to treat her. She was like a coiled snake wary and ready to strike. One of the reasons Buffy had moved closer was to protect the doctors if she lost it. A scared and out of control slayer was dangerous. She sensed the power rolling off the woman and felt a similar thread in Ziva. Two slayers in the same family were not so shocking anymore. She sighed and wondered what Giles would say to this? It seemed they were always rewriting the book. She pushed her hair back and moved closer watching the doctors remove her artificial leg. She forced herself not to flinch. If Talia could stand the agony of this she would watch over her. Their eyes locked. Talia found acceptance and family in that look. She straightened and knew Buffy did not pity her. That had been her greatest fear that she would be pitied by the Queen. She looked over and saw the horror in Ziva's eyes. Of course in a way it made sense as they were family but it still hurt. Buffy however gave her a reassuring look. You are worthy no matter what. That she clung to. She smiled weakly at Buffy then at Ziva.

"Ziva I was badly wounded after the attack. I lost my right leg but my watcher pulled me out. He carried me away before anyone got close enough to know I was alive. They held me in a council safe house and worked to save my life. I was torn up badly. My left leg and hip were broken as were my arm and fingers. "Talia looked away for a moment. I also suffered several damaged vertebrate. I guess I was unconscious for a long time. By the time I woke up Mother and Father believed me dead and the funeral had already taken place. Talia David was dead and buried. I learned that Ari had killed the terrorists who had attacked me. I suppose I could have gone back but, I was badly wounded. I also knew that Ari was not who I believed him to be. Travers came and told me that I could go back to England with them. Heal and be a part of the council and start a new life away from the insanity of my life. By then I knew I would never walk again. I might be able to use a wheel chair but, I was never going to be overly mobile. I know who are family is and what we have to do and frankly I was scared to death of being helpless. I thought that maybe this was why I had been hurt to protect our family line. I knew I would be spared being a slayer now. I mean how I would ever be called when I was such a broken mess."She looked away. "I wanted to matter to someone. Father would have never been... crushed. I would have been a weakness to exploit by his enemies. I did not want that. The council offered me a chance to do something useful and to start over. I had a chance to just be me not Eli David's youngest. Maybe it was selfish but... I made the choice I did for everyone's sake. I could not have borne for me to be a liability that would have gotten you or mother hurt."

Ziva nodded her father hated weakness. Then as wounded as Talia had been she would have been a very easy target. Ziva hated to admit she might have done the same. In fact she had only she had chosen NCIS as her escape route. She sighed and ran her hands though her hair. Really the choice was almost made for Talia. Because Ziva had a feeling that even if her sister had wanted to return Travers would never have allowed it. He was controlling bastard. She also knew that the lure of a life free of the Mossad held appeal as well. Only the fact that Talia was who she was had protected her from being taken. Because Ziva knew full well her Father had threaded war on the council if they took Talia. Travers had instead sent a watcher team to be with Talia and to help train her. She remembered that one of them had died in the explosion which was why they believed her sister was dead. Ziva wondered briefly if Travers had initially known Talia was alive. It really did not matter now. Now she had another question. "What happened to change that?"

"Sunnydale, and then I was strong. A voice called to me and asked. Are you ready to be strong. I said yes and grabbed the chance with both hands."

Ziva frowned clearly not understanding what that meant confusion shown on her face as she looked between her sister and the blonde.

Talia looked over at Buffy who smiled sadly.

"I am glad that for at least one potential the calling was a blessing."

"I grabbed the chance with both hands. Never doubt that my lady." Talia said softly bowing her head to Buffy. "I was glad to be have the chance. The power flooded me and it was amazing. It hurt like hell as well. It took me six months to completely heal. It shocked the doctors. By this time I was not in the main headquarters which I guess was a good thing. I had been sent to Toronto to work with some of the counci's contacts. I was out of touch for a while. It was kind of a sabbatical. Since no one but Mr. Travers knew where I was I was never bothered by any of the bringers or their ilk. It was not until the call came that I knew anything bad had happened. I got a call from Jonas Marks and he warned me. Unfortunately he was killed trying to save my friend Rachel Roman from bringers. Helen ran but I have not heard from her since. I hope she made it.

"Rachel is at our campus at ...er HM." Buffy said not wanting to give too much away.

Sara smiled. "I am glad. Maybe I can contact her sometime. She was the only other Jewish person that I knew well at the council."

Buffy grinned at that.

Gibbs watched them from a distance he was on his cell it seemed to be working fine now. There were times when hated the things. Of course in some ways cell phones made life easier but damn it all he had become to dependant on them. Some days he longed for the good old fashioned pay phone. However today was not such a day as he connected to the director's office?

"Vance here."

"Sir its Gibbs we are at Bethesda with Sara McGee. We have a problem sir."

Leon Vance wanted to roll his eyes. Of course they had a problem. "Report Agent Gibbs," Was all he said. After all it would not due to let Gibbs know everything just yet especially when he still had far more questions than answers.

Gibbs filled his boss in on what he knew he then asked."I need to run a check on these people."

"Do you have names yet?"

"No sir. I would like to run their prints."

Vance considered this and said."You can if and I stress if you can get them without their knowing. For the moment they are people of interest. We can't arrest them out of hand. The last thing we can afford is to make a mess and drag Talia into it. It will be hard enough on Eli to learn his daughter is still alive. We have a good relationship there and I'm unwilling to risk it. "

Gibbs would have protested but Vance was adamant in this. "Sir-"

"No Gibbs we have no reason to not believe Talia's account of the situation. Until we know more I want to use kid gloves. Besides the group is all with you and your team we can always reevaluate the situation later."

Gibbs scowled but agreed he had no choice. Besides he finds a way to get their prints. Gibbs was always very resourceful. He just prayed it did not come back and bite them all in the ass.

TBC….


	21. Chapter 21

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: greywizard the mistakes in this are my own however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.  
Sunday, November 06, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Part 21 Dented Egos

Four hours later-

Hettie was not happy. She could not believe her team had followed her, despite her being quite clear that what she was doing was none of their concern. However, short of causing a scene there was little she could do.

She silently cursed the fact that they could not leave well enough alone and that they were so damned well trained. _It was a good thing when they were after the bad guys; not quite so good when they decided to babysit her. What was infuriating was that she had been in the game longer than all of her agents had lived, and yet she still hadn't spotted them until now. She sighed and decided that she would have to have a rather severe talk with them at a later date. The last thing she wanted was to blow their collective covers. _

_Maybe she would just hand them all over to Leon Vance. After all, the Director of NCIS had to be good for something. Honestly, right now she was afraid to talk to her team, because she was simply too angry. A part of her loved that they wanted to protect her but, the part that was in charge knew this insubordination could not stand. _

_Vance would deal with it, so she would not tear her team, her family, apart._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 pm

Dr. Mark Sloan came out of the surgery and walked over to the waiting family. He was smiling as he said, "Miss McGee is out of surgery and should, barring any complications, have a full and complete recovery."

Tim McGee let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Buffy set down her empty coffee cup and was embraced by Dawn with a rather strong hug. Dawn tossed her own cup to the side with little care not even noticing as Gibbs grabbed it.

Tony grabbed the empty cup and went to bag it, only to have his hand caught by Xander. Tony glared as Xander simply said, "Nope, I don't think so."

Faith was not as nice as she caught Gibbs by the back of the neck. "Yo, dude, I get you guys are law men and all. But this is a bit insane. Whatcha doing? Going to arrest little D for littering now?"

Buffy spun around and looked as her two friends now had the NCIS agents immobilized. Ziva stiffened and was reaching for her gun, only to find it was gone. She looked up and froze when she saw Buffy had it in her hands. Somehow, when she had passed her, the blonde had lifted her weapon. She would have been embarrassed had Tony's gun not been in the boy, X's, hands and now casually stuck in the back of his pants. Gibbs' weapon was in Faith's hands and Tim's was in Buffy's; somehow they had all been disarmed and were frozen.

Dr. Sloan chuckled at this and said, "Sam said you all were good. She never said you were this good."

Gibbs growled and suddenly knew that Sloan was in on this, somehow. He wanted to rip the doctor in half for this set up. He would toss the man below the brig if any of his team was hurt or this messed up their case someway.

"Sara?"

"She really is doing far better than we had any right to hope for. Of course, the blood helped. "He nodded toward Buffy, Dawn and Faith who merely shrugged.

_Donating was a small thing. After all, they were all universal donors. All three women had donated and the extra boost from the mystical properties could only help. Dawn might not be a slayer, but her blood was still better than most humans. It was actually very similar to the slayers' blood in that it had extra potency when used in a transfusion. It also did not hurt that they were all family. Well, she and Buffy were at least_. Dawn thought.

Gibbs was not happy. He could not believe he had been stopped from getting the prints and that he and his team were now unarmed. He tried to get free.

Buffy looked at Faith and said, "Let gramps go."

"Ok, B, but I reserve the right to say I told you so..." She let him go and pushed him away. Gibbs spun around to try to tackle her, but Faith's booted foot hit him hard and he went down to his knees. He glared and Faith causally looked at Buffy who nodded and she twisted the gun in half. Ziva froze and looked and noted that Buffy did the same with Tim's weapon.

Tony gulped and looked at Xander and said, "Please don't. It was a gift..."

Xander grinned and stripped it down while holding onto the magazine of bullets, then tossed the pieces at the now trembling agent. "It's cool."

Gibbs could not believe his eyes. That kid just field stripped a weapon in seconds. He had done it in the same way special ops trained Marine would. That did not sit well with Gibbs at all. He looked at the one eyed man and wondered suddenly if he had lost that eye in combat?

"We told you we would talk later. Keep pushing and that talk will be never," Buffy warned. "We've done nothing wrong and you, gramps, are starting to piss me off."

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. He stood up and pulled it out, still watching his "prisoners." He was not happy and was now seriously considering charging them with assault. Of course, he hated to admit B might have a point, so he ignored it.

"Gibbs." He listened and frowned, hating that he was going to have to divide his team up. However, there was no way he was not sending Tony to pick up Hettie. It did not matter to Gibbs that her team had tagged along. If the assistant director was in town, she would be picked up and protected by one of his team. "Tony, you have to go to Ronald Reagan and pick up a guest from L.A."

Tony looked at Gibbs and was about to ask who, but the look on his boss's face said 'not now,' so he simply nodded. Well, he knew the team from L.A., so it was bound to be one of them. Gibbs pulled the keys for the larger SUV from his pocket and tossed them at his agent. "Go and get them to HQ as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, Boss," he said, glad that this order got him released. Today was such a blow to his ego.

_I so need to work out more,_ Tony thought.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: greywizard the mistakes in this are my own however.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.  
Sunday, November 06, 2011

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Part 22 Figuring it out

"So, what are we going to do about Gramps and his kids? I mean, should we even let them leave?" Xander asked. "B, you really should not have broken their toys."

Buffy had the grace to blush. "Yeah, well getting shot sucks, X."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that happened. Ok, my fault. I should have taught you and F to field strip them."

"No worries, Boy Toy, it's their own fault, pulling guns. I mean, we were there to help."

"F, they did not know that."

"Maybe, but we still could have been shot."Sides, they didn't even try to ask, they just jumped us." Buffy said, looking annoyed but conceding that maybe she had over reacted. Not that she would ever admit it, of course.

Gibbs glared at him. He could not believe the kid was thinking that they were not the ones being held. Then again, given how they had taken their weapons and how easily they had been dropped, maybe he had a small point. Of course, they had come in guns drawn. Maybe it was all a mistake? No, he had the right to answers as did McGee. Sara was his sister, after all.

Dr. Sloan looked up and said, "Agent Gibbs, you are seriously going to regret getting into a pissing contest with these people. I am probably breaking a dozen laws right now, but you have always played straight with me and the hospital so I will give you this advice. They are not criminals and they have a higher security clearance then the Sec Nav. I would be willing to bet that their boss has yours on speed dial. By that, I do not mean your director but rather the President. So, just cool it before you and your team end up in hot water. I've heard stories about this group and getting on their bad side is most definitely not a good last military group that did that - well most did not live to regret it these kids pulled their asses out of the fire. If they were there with Sara, I am certain it was to help her."

Gibbs would have snarked something but Ziva spoke up first.

"Why were you at the college and what were you doing with Sara McGee?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Wow, someone finally had the brains to ask that."

"It was a woman, too. Damn, I owe B money," Faith said. "I should take it out of gramps' hide."

Buffy chuckled."Come on, Faith, you know men are just slow. They don't use their brains. H and H, right?"

Faith nodded and began to pull a ten from her wallet.

"Naw, keep it and see if you can go get us all some coffee. I am going into serious withdrawal here."

Faith nodded. "X, want to come help?"

"Yeah, I can do that D, you coming?"

"No, I'll stay and watch my sisters' backs. Someone has to."

Xander grinned at that. He noted that none of the NCIS people picked up on the plural. They were totally clueless.

_It's a wonder they solve any cases_, he thought.

"So why were you looking for my sister?" Tim demanded. He had caught the last thing Buffy said. He frowned, not really understanding it.

Buffy glared at him and then said, "Joyce Summers was my mother. My name is Buffy Summers." Buffy's patience had ended, and they had to tell Tim the truth anyway, so now was as good a time as any. Besides, if she knew Willow and Giles, they would be on the line to the President about now, so it would be out in a few minutes, anyway. Better her brother got it from her than his big boss.

Tim froze and paled. "Shit."

"McGee, language," Gibbs said automatically. He was moving to grab Buffy - he wanted answers - but was shocked when his agent caught his hand and stopped him.

"Boss, I'm not letting you touch my little sister."

Gibbs froze in utter shock.

Tony, who had been getting ready to leave, froze. "Huh?"

Only Ziva seemed to understand. "Your father he was hers as well?"

"Yeah, and her mother, a one night thing, according to my dad something they both decided to keep from their respective spouses."

"Yeah, Mom's letter said the same. She felt bad about it, and so did your dad. It was just a mistake."

"Ah huh I guess so, but I'm not sorry. I only have Sara, so more family is good."

"Yeah, well maybe but big bro, you seriously need to work on the greeting thing. Because weapons on the ready so not friendly."

McGee blushed darkly. "Yeah, sorry about that it's just, Sara was in trouble and she's my little sis. I have to keep her safe."

"Yeah, I get that." Buffy said looking at Dawn and Faith. "So, should we start this over?"

"Boss?"

Gibbs was ready to blow; however he was not about to given this news.

"Yeah, we will look into it. Of course, if you let us have your prints and DNA, we can prove this."

Buffy snorted at that. "My mom was not a liar, Gramps, and I so don't want the USA having my or my family's DNA." She reached into her pocked and pulled out a letter. "This is a copy of the letter from my mom and this one is from Admiral McGee along with a paternity test. It should be enough for you."

Gibbs was about to take the papers, but Tim stopped him. "Sorry, Boss, this is about family."

Gibbs glared. As he did so, the phone in the waiting room went off. There was a page. "Agent Gibbs, call on line 2." He stalked over and picked up the phone. "Gibbs."

Tim took the time to read the letters. He did not know as much about genetics as Abbey, but he could read this report. What he did not understand, she would explain later. He did recognize Joyce's handwriting and his father's. He swallowed hard and said, "I'm so sorry, I just…."

"Yeah, I get it. Saving little sisters seems to be a family chore."

Dawn gave and indignant "Hey!"

Something which caused Tim and his coworkers to laugh which was what Buffy wanted to happen.

Xander was right; they were all over reacting. Maybe a bit of laughter would dial it back a bit.

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta:greywizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Monday, November 07, 2011 

Part 23 Family Obligations

Eli David sat and considered all he knew about the attacks. They were clearly planned and clearly designed to gain not only his attention but the worlds. The Murders had been some of the most brutal he had ever seen. He had almost felt pity for the people killed. Even if they were on opposing sides no one deserved to be torn to bits. He sipped his coffee knowing he would need the caffeine even if it would make him overly jittery. A part of him knew deep down that this was just the beginning of trouble. He sighed. Why could the world not just be a peaceful place. While he might be very good at his role as the head of his nations security forces he longed to just be able to sit back and be with his family. He had lost so much defending his nation. Yet he could no more stop doing that then he could stop breathing. Eli knew much of his drive came from the fact that so many of his people had been butchered in World War II. His family had somehow survived even if it had been devastated. He had been only a year old when he and his mother had been smuggled out of Poland. He had no real memories of the evil done to the Jewish people though he had seen the pictures and saw the mark his mother had borne to the day she died. She had escaped but his father and elder siblings had not. His mother had escaped to Palestine and they had been defending it ever since. His mother had been an early confidante of their leaders and he grew up knowing it was his job to ensure that another Holocaust never happened. Jews needed a homeland and he would defend it. Eli was of the house of David and no one would ever threaten his people again without going through him first. He had hoped his son would follow his footsteps and perhaps help mend the fences between his mother's people and his. That however had not happened despite the fact that Ari had at least avenged Talia's death. He had been heartbroken when his youngest daughter had been killed in that bombing and he had great pride in Ari's actions. That pride had turned to horror when he learned that Ari was not loyal to him but to his mother and their people. His son's death at NCIS agent Gibbs hand still hurt. However, he knew that it was for the best because he would never have been able to protect his son and he would not have been able to bear having him killed. Sadly Agent Gibbs killing Ari had been a kindness to his son and perhaps it saved face for his family as well. Ziva remaining behind at NCIS had been a bit difficult to deal with but, he had seen it as a possible positive in mending relations. Jennifer Sheppard had considered Ziva a personal friend and such relationships could be highly valuable. Losing her had been a blow to Eli's plans but Leon Vance was a good choice for Israel as a replacement. He was a good and honorable man who Eli respected. He sighed and knew that the changes that were coming would keep both countries on their feet. Perhaps together they could figure out what these deaths meant and combat the instability they would surely cause. A part of Eli was certain that Ziva becoming a slayer had a part to play in this situation. In any case it was going to be complicated. He just hoped either Hetti or Leon had some good news because he was at a loss on how to approach this situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander watched the NCIS team. As always the he quickly picked up on the way the team was interacting with each other. He wanted to slap the back of his own head. He whispered into Faith's ear softly. "Faith they are family."

"Well shit." She said looking at the agents. Damn X is right again. She looked at Buffy and then at Gibbs who was about to go all growly again. "Hey we get you are the papa bear here and all but, we've not been threatening to you. So why don't you dial it back a notch yoh."

Buffy blinked and looked Faith. "Xander's right."

"Yeah we get family sometimes by choice. It's clear you all are family to each other." Xander said. "That being said I get you are all protective. Like Faith said We understand papa bear. But know this, these girls are my family and if you keep acting like Sgt Slaughter I will put you down. Nobody threatens my family."

Gibbs flinched. The papa bear comment was bad enough but to be compared to a TV wrestler was just not something he liked. He glared at the kid. Ok maybe he was about McGee's age but he still looked like a kid to him. "My team's safety is my responsibility."

"Yeah and so is mine." Buffy snarked back. "Keep threatening it gramps and Xander won't be the one who takes you down and out. I am guessing you matter to Tim so I am really trying to be patient but stop pushing. You know you might get more answers by asking rather than threatening. Oh and you can send that boy to get your agent. We won't stop you doing your job with that stuff."

Gibbs had the grace to look taken aback by that. He bit back a retort and wondered just why he was feeling so aggressive toward these people? He looked over at his team and suddenly realized that it was true. His team was his family. Some part of him considered each of his agents as his children. Damn, I'm never going to live this down if Mike hears about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michel Franks watched his daughter in law Layla turn pale. She spoke into the phone rapidly. It was clear what ever news she had gotten was not good at all. She said goodbye and hung up. She looked over at her father in law and said. "Someone has murdered my cousin Abram. He was a doctor helping the refuges in Gaza."

"Was that your mother calling?"

"Yes, she said be wary. She thinks someone might be after our family again. Father we have to protect ourselves. Someone might come here looking to harm Amira."

Franks sighed."We need to get you and Amira someplace more secure."

"Maybe we should go back to the Iraq. Mother said Uncle Amir will help keep us safe."

Mike shook his head at that. "No, it's not a good idea. The assassins are all in that part of the world. We need to get you someplace where we can call the shots. Maybe Washington. I know Probie will want to help."

"We should not bother agent Gibbs."

Mike Franks snorted at that. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Do you want to explain to Gibbs that his god child is in danger and you want to go back to Iraq?"

Layla shook her head at that. "Perhaps that would not be wise."

Mike laughed at this. Understatement. "I'll call for plane tickets. I am sure we can find a safe place for you. Abbey or even Ducky can help hide you if Gibbs can't. It is the last place anyone would expect. I am rather certain even Ziva would help. Hell if needs be I'm sure she call old Eli to take you in at the embassy."

"Mother would love that." Layla said rolling her eyes. However the idea had merit. Because no one would expect her to hid with the Israelis. Only the idea of owing them a favor kept her from considering it more carefully. However if it came down to a choice and it was the only way to keep her daughter safe she would do it. She handed the phone to Mike who gave it a hard look. He hated having a phone here but recent events proved it was a needed tool. So he had gotten the cell. Fortunately only about half a dozen people had the number. He sighed and called for plane tickets. Why would his retirement just not be calm and peaceful? He looked at his daughter in law and smiled. He glanced at a picture of his son and swore softly to himself. "I'll keep them safe Liam. I swear it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy watched the interaction of the agents. If Xander theory was right and he had to be given the way Gibbs was acting it was all about family. If that was the case she could almost forgive his overreaction. After all few things set her off more than a threat to those she called her own. Gibbs was clearly cut from a similar cloth. She would try to cut him some slack because it made her feel better to know someone was looking out for both her brother and sister. Hell she like to have that kind of father figure for Dawn. Lord knows Hank was useless in that department. She got family obligations even if it was only those who became family by surviving and bonding though adversity and life's trails. So because Tim was family she let his mentor off the hook a bit. Because if the situation had been reversed she would have taken Gibbs head off then asked questions so fair was fair after all. Over protectiveness was simply what the head of the family did. Like it or not Gibbs was clearly the head as far as Tim was concerned so Buffy would deal with it.


	24. Chapter 24

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta:greywizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Monday, November 07, 2011

Part 24 Live Bait

Willow looked up from her lap top. They had been in the air for about three and half hours and were over half way there. She hated that it would take six and a half hours to get to Buffy and the others. However there was no way to hide the fact that both she and Giles had been in London for the last few days. Sometimes it was hard to play "Normal". She was however going to get Giles to buy a faster plane. She had to agree with the old council on this one thing. Reliable speedy transportation was a definite must. She just wished she could teleport them both there. The situation with this demon game was becoming dangerous to not only the slayers and Council but to the world as a whole. The latest slaughter in Israel was drawing a lot of unwanted attention in addition to raising tensions in that part of the world. She was really not happy about it. It almost felt like they were taking a slap at her. However, maybe she was being paranoid because as far as she knew she had no other family outside of her parents and the Scooby Gang. Of which the later was the most important. However the demon world was not always overly intelligent and there was sadly a Hell Mouth in Jerusalem so they had to take all threats to the Middle East seriously. Willow's email beeped and she opened the note. While she was not overly eager to speak to her parents she needed a distraction from her morbid thoughts.

She read: Willow we look forward to seeing you in Washington. We have reserved a room for you at our hotel. Please let us know your arrival time and we will arrange to have you picked up.-Father

Willow rolled her eyes. Now they wanted to act all paternal? She sighed and typed back.

Father I am in town on business I will try to make it. I have a car waiting for me and my employer so no needs to send one. Thanks will call or email as soon as I am free. - Willow

Willow idly wondered why her mother and father were suddenly so interested in her. However a small part of her wanted to reconnect with her family so maybe if there was time she just might go see them.

DDDDDDDD

The Demon could not believe the reply from the Red Witch. He could not believe she was not running to meet her parents. The information he had said she met them rarely. Surely she would have a desire to at least spend time with them. Humans always wanted to spend time with their families it was a weakness he and his kind often exploited. He looked over at the bound and gagged Ira and Shelia Rosenberg and shook his head. Maybe they messed up? Perhaps they were not the perfect parents their papers suggested they were? Or maybe the witch knew something was wrong. He would have to carefully consider this. It meant however that his plan to use them for dinner would have to wait. He would need to keep them alive for at least a little while longer because he might just need them as live bait.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta:greywizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Monday, November 07, 2011

Part 25

Tony DiNozzo was glad he had managed to get out of the hospital. He wanted to think things through and the simple fact was he could not think around those people. They were confusing as hell. He had rarely ever felt as intimidated as he did with these women. The man Xander he was a little freaky but not scary really. In fact Tony thought he reminded him of himself with longer hair and not so great a fashion sense. Of course maybe he was more of a cross between him and Gibbs. OK not an image he needed to have in his head but, really the guy seemed to be relaxed like he was, but hyper aware like the boss. The women were just freaky. Even being around Ziva did not prepare him for their reactions. Plus if one of them really was Ziva's little sister then the dark stuff was going to hit the fan. He shook his head and decided that all he could do was offer her support. Despite some of their rocky times Ziva was family and he was not about to let someone play her.

Amazingly the drive to the airport went quickly. Tony headed for the gate to pick up their VIP guest. Somehow this whole day was becoming a major pain. He just hoped that it would improve and that maybe just maybe he would get through it without gaining a concussion from being slapped silly. He spotted the person he was supposed to pick up and several others who were clearly attempting to tail her without being noticed. Yep today was one for the books. At least he was not the only NCIS agent who was overprotective. Then again after Jenny he had reason to be. He walked over to Hettie Lang and asked. "Should I get your bags or will your team do it?"

That got him a dark look and he knew just knew his day had gone down one more step into the hellish range. _ Damn I should learn not to snark."_

"Agent Dinnozo I would appreciate your getting my bags. My team is not supposed to be here. I will be discussing it with them later. Now shall we go I do believe we have an investigation to run."

"Are they ridding with us?"

"No, they can find their own way."

Sam winced as he heard that. Hettie was definitely not happy with them. Fortunately Nate had anticipated that happening and ordered them a car. He just hoped it was not some stupid little subcompact. Nate was a good guy but he sometimes forgot that not everyone was willing to crunch their knees to go green.

The drive to NCIS head quarters was rather quick given that Tony desperately wanted to find out what was going on with his team. While he appreciated being able to escape the tense situation a part of him felt he had abandoned them.

They arrived and went through the checks at the gate easily enough. Tony noted that a rental car was only two cars behind them. They must have flow low to catch up. However he wisely chose not to point that out to his passenger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talia watched the room. While she knew she needed some medical attention she was still wary and alert. She was upset that she had lost it with Buffy but, oddly she knew that the Queen would not see her breakdown as a weakness.

Buffy leaned over the wounded slayer and brushed the hair from her face. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and like a loving mother whispered. "I have you. You are safe."

Ziva glared. She did not like that this stranger was standing so close to her sister. She was angry that Talia was injured. Her heart was sore at the thought that her baby sister had been alive and had not wanted to let her know. While she had loved her family she would have kept her sister's secret. It bothered her deeply that Talia had not trusted her. She wondered again why they had never had a real family. She glared at the blonde girl her eyes warning her she would keep Talia safe now.

Buffy locked eyes with the NCIS agent. She understood her protective stance. She had done it often enough with Dawn. She even understood her feeling of jealousy. Of course Talia would feel safe with her and Faith there. It was instinctive. Ziva herself would have been just as relaxed and compliant had she not been so tensed over her baby sister. That biological protectiveness overwhelmed her. While Buffy could tell she was a slayer it was clear she had not really gotten a handle on her new found skills. She wondered briefly which of the women was the reason they had come to Washington to find? Then again if they really were sisters it was possible that the Spell had not been able to tell that there were two slayers here because of the family relationship the two women shared. It could be that the spell pinged one and then the other but the witches monitoring it merely thought the slayer was moving around. That could be especially true if one of them had been under some strong wards. Well that would be something for Willow and her team of Wicca's to sort out. She was just glad they found the slayers and managed to save Sara.

She looked at Ziva and said "Talia needs some rest. Why don't we go out and talk."

Ziva glared but followed the blonde out. She pushed her hair back into a scrungy not wanting it in the way. Her gut told her this was not going to be a fun conversation and she wanted to be ready for anything. She would keep her little sister safe this time.

TBC….


	26. Chapter 26

You're my what?

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta:greywizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

A/N: This is the last of the readily available updates. More will be coming as soon as it is written and betaed. Thank you to everyone for all their reviews and support.

Fire

Monday, November 07, 2011

Part 26 Secrets are of the bad

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was rarely caught off guard. He prided himself on knowing the things that mattered to his job, his team and the world as a whole. However, he had suddenly found out that not everything he believed was the truth. He was reeling. He was also rather angry that he and his team had been so outclassed. Of course he had no way of knowing that only Ziva had ever stood even a slight chance with these people. What he did know was that members of his team/ family were keeping information from him and that was not acceptable. He almost dragged McGee from the room to demand an explanation. The only thing that had stopped him was the look of shock on Tim's face when the blonde had revealed her name. That gave the young agent a moment reprieve. He pulled out his cell and texted Abbey. Contrary to popular belief he did know how to do this and he did know how to work his phone and even his computer properly. However, he saw no reason to do such mundane tasks when he had his team to do them. Plus it made them feel needed and valued. It would never do for them to learn that their skills were just barely equal too his own. He knew that they needed to believe they were the best at something. He was more than aware that each member of his team measured himself against "The Boss". He had done the same as a young agent. He grinned as he recalled the games "Franks" had played on him. Mike had used similar methods and Gibbs saw no reason to mess with what worked. He leaned back and waited glad that their phones were finally getting a signal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abbey sang along and danced as she worked on the forensics for a case. She was in her happy place. Working on a complicated issue while still being able to enjoy a Café Pow and some wonderful tunes. Her cell phone vibrated which turned out to be a really good thing considering the volume of the music. She pulled it out and read the text. Ok this was weird. Since when did Gibbs text? It hardly mattered. She would need to ask him about this hidden skill later. For now she had some digging to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim was in shock. These women were his long lost sisters. Sisters he had never met. He was also a little worried. Why had they showed up now? What was their connection to this attack on Sara? He wanted to believe that it was all just a bit of a mix up. However his gut told him this was something bigger. It also did not help that they had learned that the corvette involved in the hit and run belonged to Buffy. She clearly did not seem concerned, that or she was playing a deeper game. It bothered him a lot to think she may have killed someone and then come here to try to make the investigation tainted. He knew he would do anything to protect Sara. He had proven that before. He also knew that this could be a set up. He hoped his new sisters were not involved in this mess. He ran his hand through his hair. It was just so damned complicated.

Buffy saw the worry cross Tim's face. Of course she did not know her car had been used to kill someone. If she did she might have been a bit more ill at ease. Instead she knew it just the situation making everyone edgy. She got he was feeling a bit caught. This how thing smelled like a set up to her. It seemed the demon wanted her and Faith to get blamed for the attack on Sara. Of course she had a feeling none of them knew she was related or they might not have done this. She made herself a promise to go hunting later. No one messed with her little sister. As odd as it was she was older then Sara. Then again being a premature baby did that. She was over two weeks older because of fate. Then again that fate saved her from being a Council Slayer like Kendra so it was all good.

Looking over at Faith she smiled a bit ferally.

The dark slayer caught the look and said. "Yeah I'm with you B." Like Buffy no one messed with family. To Faith all slayers were her sisters but Buffy was special. Her family was her own. They were the Chosen Two and that meant something to her again. Maybe it always had. That being the case Sara was her sister too. So the eldest slayers would make their displeasure known. Besides the demons needed to know that Sara, and Tim along with his team were off limits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hettie walked into Leon Vance's office. She was not happy at all and he could see it. He quickly ordered some tea and sent Tony back out. He spotted her team and made a mental note to chat with them later. However, he was not going to fault them too much for keeping Hettie safe. She was too important to risk. It was also true that he considered her a friend and he was glad her team kept her safe. So they would only get a mild reprimand and only because Hettie clearly wanted him to deal with them for not following her orders to stay behind.

Hettie glared at his smile at her team. Damn it he was going to let them off to easy. Oh well she would deal with them later. For now she would take the tea and get the rundown on the case.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Eli David was sitting in his embassy reading the report on the slaughter here in the states and compared it to the ones in his homeland. They were eerily the same. He knew he had to have a frank talk with Leon and Hettie only he was not looking forward to it. It would take all their resourses to deal with this and he was not happy about it. Well enough for now he had to get at least a short nap. He had a meeting in three hours with both the Director of NCIS and his deputy. He also had a feeling Gibbs would be there and that required he have some sleep or there would be no way he could deal with the man. Gibbs drove him crazy. At least he would get to see Hettie and Ziva that was always a plus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva wondered if her father knew Talia was still alive. Her sister said no but, than she knew he was fully willing to hide important information from her. She still was certain he had at least suspected Ari and had done nothing to warn her. However, she was willing to wait and see. Because while she knew he could be a bastard his grief at Talia's funeral had seemed real. She hated her jaded attitude. Maybe she just pretends she was not his daughter. It would be a lot easier to place Gibbs in the role of her father because frankly she knew he cared more for her. She knew deep down he was a man to trust and she had even begun to think of him and the team as her family. Of course it was a surprise to learn McGee had more siblings, but then again she was sure Talia being alive had thrown her team as well. Some days their lives were just insane. She just kind of hoped that Buffy and Dawn were not like Ari. Tim and Sara so did not deserve to be betrayed.

TBC….


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Tuesday, January 03, 2012

Challenge 5209: You're my what?

You're my what?

Part 27 Worried

Willow email beeped. She opened it with annoyance. It was a second no third note from her father. Ok this was weird. Since when did her parents email her three times in as many hours? She had responded to the first two after all. She frowned and was starting to get a little concerned. Giles who was sitting on the seat across from her looked at her with concern. "What's wrong Willow?"

"I don't know, it's weird Giles this is the third email I have gotten from my dad today. They never email that often."

Giles nodded it was sadly true. While Willow's parents were alive and well they had never been overly involved in her daily life. In fact he could recall only ever meeting them once and frankly he had not been impressed. Oh their credentials were stellar but their parental skills were beyond dismal.

"What do the emails say, I mean I don't want to pry but this may be something important."

"No, it's alright. It's just strange Giles. They are my parents and I love them and maybe the care too but, this is just not right. I mean they never were like this not even right after Sunnydale, I mean they tracked me down but…. than it was normal again."

Giles nodded at this not really having the words to say anything nice or supportive about Willows parents. Yes they had tracked her down and they had spent three days with her which in hindsight was a long time for them but, than they had been off again. He sighed and considered what this might mean. "Perhaps they simply miss you?"

Willow rolled her eyes, Giles was a great man and he did tend to try to see the best in everyone…but this was really stretching it. "Maybe, but my instincts tell me something is not right."

Giles nodded and began to clean his glasses. "Well then we should perhaps check on them."

Willow nodded and mentally added visit the parents to her list of things to do. She looked at Giles and said.

"I hate to ask…."

"I would be happy to go with you. The conference sounds fascinating."

Willow smiled and Giles knew he had said the right thing. He took her hand and she looked him in the eyes and said."Thanks Giles, they may be my birth parents but you have always been more of my dad then they were my parents. I really appreciate all your love and support. I know I don't say it enough but, I appreciate it and love you for it."

Giles blushed at this. He did tend to think of the gang as his family but, he never pushed. He nodded at this."Of course dear girl I know and I love you and the others too."

Willow nodded and looked back at her laptop now very pensive and worried. This was just so not right.

Giles cleaned his glasses and wondered what was going on. Because sadly Willow was right this was not in character for her family. He sent a silent prayer that this was not a prelude to an Apocalypse.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty Langs arrival had been expected but Leon was still worried. His gut told him something bad was going on. While he might tend to demand facts from others rather than feelings his own never let him down. He of course had to do this as the director though to be fair he did tend to allow some of his agents a great deal of wiggle room. Hetty was one such agent. It was because she was damned good at her job and because frankly he knew deep down that had she wanted his job it would have been given to her on a silver platter. She was just that damned good and connected. Many thought Gibbs had been a shoo in for the job after Jenny's death. Well he was a logical choice but politics and his own revulsion to being in such a high profile position made his appointment unlikely. Gibbs for all his skills and knowledge was not really a political creature. He was at heart still a Marine enlisted man and he would never put up with the games the job of Director required. Hetty Lang on the other had excelled at the game. She had in fact taught Leon much of what he now knew. However she to never wanted the position there was a little known fact was she could have had it before Jennifer Sheppard if she had wanted it. However Hetty preferred to work in the background and get her hands dirty with the day to day work. She never liked playing with those in Washington though she could do so extremely well. Therefore when Hetty was concerned Leon was worried as well. He also knew that whatever was happening was not only affecting his country but their close ally and friend Israel which was another worry. He chewed on his toothpick and considered the implications of both Hetty and Eli in Washington with he and Gibbs. He could feel his headache starting even now. He just hoped he could prevent an explosion.

Leon had a feeling that Hettie Knew he was going to let her team off. He considered her a valuable resource but even more than that he thought of her as a friend and he had few of those. So he would let her team off with a talking too. She could discipline them later if she really wanted too. Not that he would let her go too far because frankly she should never have been traveling unprotected. She was too important for that. Oh well he'd deal with that later. For now tea and a chat about the case was up first. He just hoped Hettie had some idea what was going on because he was drawing blanks and so was Gibbs and his team which frankly scared the hell out of him.

TBC….


	28. Chapter 28

Thursday, January 19, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk. I have been ill so I may not be posting much more for a while. Please be patient. Everything will be updated as soon as I can.

Fire

Part 28 Morning and no new answers

The morning dawned and Gibbs was still no closer to having any real answers. His temper was frayed. Only the fact that Sara McGee seemed to be recovering kept him from exploding. It seemed that the blood transfusion had boosted her chances just like Buffy and the others said it would. He recalled their insistence on being allowed to donate when Doctor Sloan asked them.

"I could use some donors for Lt. McGee and some for Miss David." Dr. Sloan said with a smile. He was looking at Buffy and the others. 

Tim of course chimed in. "Take what you need doctor. Sara and I have the same type. I'd be willing to donate for Talia too if it's a match."

Buffy smiled at him. Well maybe I'm not the only protective sibling here.

"I can donate for my sister." Ziva said. "We share the same type of blood. I was unaware she would need a transfusion? I did not see any injury that would require it?"

"She has a cut and lost some blood. She hid the injury. Fortunately we caught it and took care of it. While strictly speaking she may not need blood I prefer to error on the side of caution." The doctor said.

"Well doctor me, Faith and Dawn are all matches for both. So feel free to have us Que up." Buffy said. "You know it's best for us to be the donors. Well maybe Ziva but given the amount you may need maybe some from each is a good idea."

The doctor smiled at this. "Yes that would be four units which will be enough for both ladies."

"Nurse will you please prepare them."

"Excuse me doctor but don't you have to check their blood type and make sure it's a match and ok to use?" Tim asked.

Dr. Sloan smiled at Tim. "It's not necessary given who these ladies all are."

Ziva flinched at this. She spun around and looked hard at Buffy.

The blonde slayer stopped her from speaking. "It will be alright. We will help them both. We are family Ziva and I would no more hurt Sara or Talia then I would Dawn, Faith or Xander. I know you are worried but there is no need. I think you know why. I promise to explain it all soon."

"If any harm comes to Talia I'll rip your arms out and beat you to death with them."

"Wow B she already has the attitude. That's cool." Faith said. "It means we won't have to train her."

Ziva glared but the dark slayer merely smirked it would take a lot more than a baby slayer to intimidate Faith. While it was clear the girl had some wicked moves the darker of the chosen two never backed down to a mini. She was sure not going to start now. She was the top of the food chain. Ok maybe B was but still she was a chosen slayer and that made her out rank Ziva.

Ziva was despite herself impressed. She had intimidated many powerful people but these four were clearly made of stern stuff. Perhaps they may yet be useful allies. She had a feeling they knew a lot more than they were saying. It was clear the doctor trusted them and so she would have to for now. The doctor was clearly respected in this hospital and she knew that did not happen easily.

Gibbs watched the scene. He looked over at Tony who was like himself trying to get a handle on these people. While it seemed like they were American they did occasionally have slips showing that they had spent time in the United Kingdom or Europe. It was not going to be simple or easy to nail them down. He hated being outside the loop. This was so not going to keep up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eli David arrived in Washington to be told his daughter was at the hospital. His agents had no further news. He growled and ordered his car to head to the hospital at once. He grabbed a secure phone and called Hetty.

Her cell phone rang twice before Hetty picked up. "Hello Eli. No I don't know what is going on. The only news I have is there was a fight; no do not be concerned Ziva was not hurt but Tim McGee's sister was. I assume she is at the hospital to give him some support."

Eli sighed with relief. He took a deep breath. "Meet us there?"

"Of course, I'll see if Leon wants to come with me."

"Good, See you there." He hung up.

Hetty sighed and looked over at Leon Vance who nodded. "So who is driving?"

Hetty laughed and said."I am."

Leon smiled and said."Ladies first then; we should be going. "He hit the button for the elevator and wondered how Gibbs was holding up. He was likely chopping at the bit by now. For once he was inclined to cut the former Marine some slack. Because frankly he was feeling every bit as impatient, he hated not knowing what was going on especially when it clearly had two of the people he respected deeply worried. It was not going to be good. His gut told him that it would be something that made him wish he had stayed a simple agent. Oh well stress was why they paid him the big bucks.

Hetty glared at Leon. Sometimes he was a childish as her agents. However he was the Director so she could hardly call him to task for it. She noted several members of her own team trailing them. Well at least we will have back up. Lord I hope Eli is wrong just this once. It would be so nice not to be facing the end of the world.


	29. Chapter 29

Wednesday, February 08, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A.N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I have been having trouble logging on to so replying to reviews has been difficult. I appreciate the support and positive feedback and even the questions. It helps me become a better writer.

Fire

Your're My What!

Part 29 Standing Guard

Buffy looked up and was rather surprised to see several people entering the hospital. Ok it looks like the NCIS guy's back up is here. She nudged Faith who was suddenly alert.

"Damn I was so hopping to catch a bit more sleep."

"Yeah well must be nice." Was Buffy's reply as she had taken first guard and let the others rest there was no way she was not standing guard over her family and friends?

Faith grinned it was not her fault B sucked at Rock paper scissors.

"I'll wake Boy Toy and little sis and go get some coffee."

"Please, some real stuff this time not that hospital crap. There's a Java shack around the corner."

"We are on it." She said. "Will you and D be ok here with them?"

"Yeah, I think I know the lady. Eli he owes us a few too."

"Ok we'll be back soon." Faith said as she went to get Xander. It was time for a supply run.

Buffy watched as Faith, Dawn and Xander went to get some much needed coffee for them and Tea for Giles. It had been a long night. Of course she had taken guard duty again. She sighed sometimes it sucked to have to look out for everyone. It really sucked that she had to pretend to lose at such a silly game like Rock Paper Scissors. However Faith was dead on her feet and had so needed few hours of sleep. Sadly as she grew older and stronger Buffy had learned that sleep was not really something she needed all that much of. Ever since the collapse of Sunnydale her own powers had grown. She had not told her friend and family the half of it not wanting to worry them and not wanting them to be afraid of her. The power boost she had gotten had made her far more than just a slayer for all she liked to pretend she was. She was as far above the normal baby slayers as they were above the normal humans. She rarely tired and demons were generally no longer even a challenge. Vampires well if it wasn't a nest of 20 or so it only take her about half an hour to clear it alone. Buffy forced her attention back onto the new comers. The last thing she wanted to do was underestimate Eli David or Hetty Lange one of the oldest called slayers. She somehow wondered how the hell she had not gotten called back in the day.

"Miss Summers it is good to see you again." Eli said with a cool voice. It was clear that he was not happy she was there and that this was all for forms sake. The director of the Israeli Mosaad did not like the Council but had to work with them.

"Fancy meeting you Director Eli, last I heard you were in Tel Avi."

He gave her a hard look. He had come straight from the airport making a last minute change in plans when he learned Hetty had arrived. He had run into her walking into the hospital with Director Vance. Vance had gone to check on the status of his people. However that was a good thing as it gave him a chance to confront Buffy with only Hetty as witness. He trusted her in this to keep the fact that he hated the Council under wraps.

Buffy grinned with happiness. She so loved to piss off certain people and Eli was somewhere at the top of her list. Only Kinsey from her own country got a more snarky attitude. Ok maybe Eli at least loved his country and cared about his kids but she knew full well he was made from a very similar cloth to Travers. He was an all ends justify the means type of person and to keep Israel safe he would do almost anything. In a way Buffy could respect that. Hell she had to do a lot of things she hated back in the day and still was. However, to her family was sacred and Eli used his. She still felt bad about Ari. They had warned the man that his son had turned but, he had ignored it and because of that several people had been badly hurt or killed. If he had listened….well then he would still have a son and several people would be alive and well. That was not something Buffy would ever forget. He had let a monster go to protect his family's name rather than stopping him. In some ways Buffy knew she was a bit hypocritical given her own past with Angel but hey she had only been 17 at the time. Eli was a well trained agent with over 20 years of experience. He had not stopped his son from taking terrible revenge on those that had killed Tali. Ok She was alive but surely that should have been a warning about what he was capable of. Buffy pushed back her hair and decided to worry about that later. Getting distracted in the past was so not a wise move with these people.

"Buffy, I got your back." Ziva said coming out and shocking both her father and Hetty.

Buffy looked at her hard.

"In this we agree. He should not interfere. I won't let him."

Buffy nodded and was grateful. She could read the fear and sadness in the NCIS liaison officer. She loved her father and Hetty clearly but there was also a healthy dose of fear. Fear for not only herself and team but for Talia. She was not about to let her little sister become a pawn in her father's games. If that meant trusting Buffy and her people she would because the devil she knew was just too damned dangerous. This action alone told Buffy a lot about their relationship and it sadly reinforced her own thoughts on keeping Talia away from Eli.

Hetty caught the undercurrent. She wondered what was going on. Her gut told her there was more here than the attack on Sara McGee and their current cases. She looked at Buffy and once more could feel her power. It rolled off her and made her edgy. She drifted back to that day when Sunnydale became a sink hole and the voice that called. "Do you want to be strong!" At the time she had believed it to be a dream and had said yes. After all she had once been a potential so she knew about what went bump in the night. She knew about the darkness and about the dangers. She just thought it was her mind reminding her that there was more out there then simple human evil. Hetty sighed. She had taken the call and then woken the next day ravenously hungry. She had gotten up and made herself a full English Type Breakfast something she had not done in years. Her mind had drifted back to happier times with her watcher. She recalled how Helena Stein had helped her. She had been her watcher from the time she was five until just after her seventeenth birthday and had often made her this treat. She had eaten it all and still felt hungry and edgy. She had then gone about her morning workout and for the first time in years did not feel any pain or stiffness. It was not until she almost put her weights through the ceiling that she realized what had happened. She was a Slayer. That small change had been a bit hard to get used to. However it had saved her life. It had also complicated it deeply. She glanced over at Eli the only one who knew the truth of the matter and sighed. While many might wonder at this she did not he was her family and he would never betray that. She understood why he was as he was and she would never condemn his choices because of all the people she knew he was the only one who had ever been there to watch her back and treat her as herself. She knew that their lives were different in the way they related to each other but they had managed to stand by each other no matter what. She would not let anyone endanger him. "Ziva this is no way to treat your father."

Ziva almost snorted at that. Her father was lucky she did not shoot him after that last mission in Africa. She glared at him. "Maybe you can accept his games, but I do not and never will again."

Eli flinched as if he had been struck. He knew he had a lot of fences to mend if his daughter was standing against him and with the Council.

"Why?" He asked.

Ziva glared at him and said. "Because at least Buffy gave me a choice and a chance to say no and live only as I chose. I chose to be Strong!"

This time it was Hetty who flinched. She had never told Eli that there had been a choice and she knew Ziva had not either. This could be complicated because there was no way Eli would be happy letting Ziva go. He might have suspected she had become a slayer but now she was throwing it in his face. While it had appeared Ziva had accepted his choices now it was clear she had only been playing for time and space. Time to change the playing field and the way the game was. It was clear Ziva was good at this and it might well be a game Eli lost.

Damn this is going to be complicated. Hetty thought as complicated as our family always has been.

TBC…..


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: This section may offend some people. Please remember this is fiction. However the certain aspects of the idea behind it are true. Many German people did risk their lives to save Jewish and Roma people from the Nazi. The character of Elsie is fictional. However I do know certain people who may have been related to Himmler who hate the idea of it and were sickened by the death camps. I hope this does not offend anyone and if it does please accept my apologies. I simply want to remind people that some in Germany hated Hitler and did all they could to stop the madness.  
A/N: I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews and support. I've been having difficulty with so replying to reviews has not been easy. This is a thank you to everyone who has given me support and an apology for not being able to respond in a more individual manner to reviews.

Fire

You're My What?

Part 30 Gift or Curse

Family was there ever a greater gift or curse? Hetty looked at Ziva and sighed. She would never really understand the connection she shared with Eli. The two of them were as close as twins and yet in many ways they were polar opposites. Their lives had both begun long ago Nazi Germany and they had survived because an SS officer wife had wanted children. It was rather ironic given their heritage that they had been spared neither of them were in any way the ideal that Hitler would have wanted. Then again neither had the wife been typical. Elsie Himmler Hoffman had been an enigma a German who while proud of her heritage had none of the dark desires of her family. She had also been one of the few women ever chosen to be a watcher and despite her family choices stayed true to her calling even going so far as to spare her friend Helena Stein and help her stay on as a second watcher for Hetty. Hetty had been spared because she was a potential and because of Himmler and Hitler's obsession with the occult. Elsie had convinced the higher ups that having two watchers to train Hetty was in the best interest of their people. Helena had skills she lacked and Germany had to be protected from those that went bump in the night.

Hetty's family had always been close to the David Family and Eli had been spared simply because Hetty had clung to him and cried while being nursed. Well maybe not totally but in the end he had been spared because Elsie had wanted children and who better to raise then a potential slayer. Elsie played mother and Helena watcher and together they worked to create a potential who if she became the slayer who would keep the whole world safe. Keeping Eli alive had been a way to protect Hetty. He had been groomed to guard her. In fact several members of both families had survived because of Hetty. It had not been easy to spare them but Elsie had never really believed in the whole master race scenario. In fact she had hated the idea. However she was wise enough to keep those thoughts to herself. She had however managed to convince her cousin Hendricks that having a potential slayer around was good for the fatherland. It was also important that the child have a guardian to help train her. That was where Eli and his family came in. While they were all Jews they were highly educated Jews who had been close family friends to Hetty's. They would owe their lives to her and in this become her greatest allies. While Roma were as much despised as Jews they had many skill sets that Elsie wanted Hetty to learn. It was her excuse to spare those of Hetty's family that still survived. Her own mother died in child birth due to complications but Eli's had not she had become their wet nurse. She became Hetty's wet nurse and assumed the position of aunt. Elsie had managed to save over a two dozen of both families by using them as potential aides to the slayer. Of course she had hoped her adopted daughter would never be called but in the end it hardly mattered. She got her children and they in turn saved lives which was the end goal. Elsie hated the way her nation had gone down a dark path. She hated her family for being so connected to the Reich however that being said she did use it when she could to save lives. Elise had helped several Jewish and Roma watchers escape and still played the dutiful German. It had been a very careful and dangerous game. However that game forged bonds between Hetty and Eli that would never go away. They had become family along with Helena and Elsie. Not by blood but by destiny and the kindness of a watcher who cared more for human life and the world then her government or families twisted ideals of what humanity should become. In fact the world knew the name of Himmler for the death camps but never knew another in that same family had risked all to save as many as she could. While her cousin killed Jews and Roma Elsie had saved as many as possible. In fact most of the tribe of Roma that Hetty came from had escaped to Switzerland. It had been a way to pay them for gifting the world with a potential. The tribe had cursed the leader of the SS and Hitler but spared his cousin knowing the risks she took to serve not her country but the world. Some might say that those curses brought down the Third Reich. Hetty and Eli were never certain however both privately hoped so. Now as family they had to find out what was going on because it seemed that the world was once more heading for darkness. They would stand together and hopefully help Ziva understand that they were not an enemy but an ally. It was imperative that they solve these crimes of the Middle East could well erupt into a bloody war which served neither side. It would only create Chaos which would aid the demons and vampires something that was not in the best interest of any human.

Ziva watched her father and Hetty with a deep wariness. She loved them both dearly but never really understood their connection. They were an enigma to her and her family. The only story she knew was that Hetty had somehow saved not only her father but his mother and members of his family. Details were never given and were a very closely held secret. The only thing Ziva had ever learned was that a kind hearted German woman had taken in both Hetty and her father and several members of both families along with her "Aunt Helena". How this had been allowed she never knew. In fact the real last name of the woman had been guarded and she had been claimed as family by the David. It was clear that whoever she had been her father protected her until the day she died. He had in fact treated her and Helena with almost more love and affection then he did his own mother. Which given how he was with family was not overly surprising. Of course Rachael David had died when Ziva was five so maybe it was simply transference of affection. Ziva and Talia had always called her grandma El and Helena Aunt Helen. Both women baked cookies and told stories and had helped Ziva learn German, Roma. English and several other languages they had beenas much a teacher as a grandmother and great aunt. It had not been until Ziva entered secondary school that it became an issue. Ziva had never thought having an adopted German grandmother and great aunt was off. It was just part of their family. However many at her school had looked at her strangely when she talked about her. She had learned quickly that most of her classmates still disliked Germans. It was not that they blamed the current generation for the sins of the past but the older generation was clearly held in contempt and not a little fear. She had learned to keep their mixed family hidden. Ziva sighed and now wondered once again what was the tie the hidden past that bound them all together; what secrets did her father still keep and would they endanger her and Talia once more? Why had they never been told the truth? What could be so shocking that it was hidden so deeply?

Eli watched his daughter and noted her wariness. He was proud of that even if it was directed at him and Hetty. He knew Ziva did not understand their connection. He had never explained in an attempt to protect not only his children but his adopted mother. While Rachael had been spared the death chambers she had never really gotten over the camps. She had hated Elsie with a passion. It was something Eli understood and yet he could not condemn Elsie for what she had no control over. She had risked her life to save them all. The fact that she had not been able to save Rachel's brothers and their family had always been a sticking point. She had tried but the order to spare them had come too late as they had been sent to a different camp. However Eli did not blame Elsie because over the years he learned how deeply she had loathed Hitler and his madness. She had been ashamed of her family and woken with nightmares. No Eli had loved her deeply for saving them and for helping him find his path. She was the reason he had come to Israel and the reason he fought so hard to help build it as a nation. Elsie had warned him that the only way for his people to survive and thrive was to be strong. That was the one value she did value from her own nation. She had helped him become a strong man his early training had been at the hands of SS officers who had little care for a small Jewish boy. He had learned to be quick and to be ruthless at their hands. Perhaps he had no childhood but in the end it gave him the drive to protect. Hetty had been his sister and his reason to live early on. When the war ended they had become family. It did not matter to him that Hetty was Roma or that Elsie was German. The fact that Helena was Jewish and Elsie saved her as well told Eli all he needed to know about her character. There had been no reason to spare the other watcher other then friendship. Eli knew that each life that had been saved had been a risk. Each person Elsie saved had to be seen as having value to the Reich and it had taken a lot of skill and pleading to save them. He had insisted that they come with them to the relative safety of Israel. His mother had not wanted that but they had owed a debt and they paid it by helping Elsie escape and become a part of their family, Helena had been a Jew so that was not so hard to take. It had been a rather simple matter to tattoo a number on both women's arms. She became a sister both Helena and to Rachel and Hetty's legal mother. Eli had once more become Rachel's son. However the ties that bind never ended. Rachel had remarried and lived on until Ziva was around five years old. She had been a loving grandmother and she had tried hard to mend her relationship with Eli however he never forgave her for trying to leave Elsie behind. Rachel had also hated that Eli had insisted on helping several of their Nazi trainers to escape. Those men and women had risked much to help save their small group and she would not let them pay for it with their lives. They were not saints but most by the end of the war were as sickened as she was with the final solution. Most had never really understood what was in store when they became SS. They were good people caught in a nightmare and they had done what they could to spare some. It had often seemed futile but small acts of sabotage here or there saved lives. They had begun training Eli and Hetty when they were toddlers. It was their harshness that had ensured that both children had a will to live. It had also been records forged and tainted that had spared several other members of the David family. It was a debt Eli repaid despite the risks.

Elsie many ways she was his mother she had raised him and protected him. His own mother had to be hidden away and his early years he had not interacted as much with her. He knew it was perhaps not fair of him but the heart loves who it loves and Elsie was his mother in his heart and soul something he would never admit to anyone because it would tear their world apart to know he loved a the cousin of one of the most hated Nazi over his own Jewish mother. It was a secret they would all carry to their graves. Eli hated the Nazi with all that he was yet he paid his debts and he lived with the fact that they had helped forge him into the man he was. However that was not something he would ever share with his daughter. In a way it was why he had hoped to save Ari because he had hoped and prayed that Ari had similar views about his own dark teachers. He sighed at that mistake one that he knew Ziva still held against him. He was only human and he had loved his son even if he did fail him. He just hoped to get his daughter back.

Hetty could see the thoughts going through Eli's head. She knew he was thinking about their past. It was never easy to think about. They had both been molded by it and changed in a way that most people would never understand. They had been saved by a watcher who by the grace of god was a good person related to the darkest evil of their childhood. Some of that man's best had helped train them to save their people. The irony was something she would never really get over. In fact she had a feeling that most of Israel would be highly shocked to learn that some of the earliest trainers of the Mossad second highest ranking leader were once people who would have and should have killed him. However life was rarely black or white and even those who did evil could reform. Hetty knew that most if not all of their trainers had repented their sins. Most worked hard to redeem themselves. Several had died to help work to build the Jewish homeland thinking it was a way to repay their sins. Hetty had hopes that God was merciful and would weigh the good vs the evil at least a little. Because the evil was great and the good well Israel was a nation and it did stand as a light to the Middle East. Maybe it be enough. In any case she had long ago stopped judging them because lord knows she too had been walking in the shadows for many years. Her own life and deeds might well gain her a ring side seat next to them in hell. The only comfort she had was that she had tried to do what was best for her nation and the world. That included becoming an American while still protecting the nation of her brother. She sighed at least if I go to hell I'll be in good company.

Ziva watched her family wondering what was going through their minds they were still and even if it had only been a few minutes it made her nervous.

"Ziva we are here to make sure you are ok and to check on a case. We have had a similar situation back home." Eli explained.

"Something like this has happened in California as well. It seems that there may be a connection. We came to Washington to work with NCIS here and see if we can solve the case. It could blow up and create a war which is not in anyone's best interests." Hetty said.

"Fair enough, I just thought it best to be upfront as the American's say." Zifva replied.

Eli nodded and gave her that point.


	31. Chapter 31

Your're My What!

By : FireWolfe

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Sunday, March 18, 2012

Part 31 Jurisdiction and secrets

"Why are you here?" Eli asked Buffy. He was clearly not happy at seeing her. "The council should have no jurisdiction in these cases."

Ziva was a bit shocked that her father knew the blonde girl. It made her even more wary. She did not like that her father had information and was withholding it.

"I had family business here. It seems that one of Ziva's teammates is my elder brother and just for the fun of it I got a new little sister as well. As for jurisdiction the moment Sara was attacked it became ours. You know the agreements Eli. Also we have business here in town."

There was a loud "Huh!" from Sara who woke up just then. She shook her head wondering what the heck was going on. She knew that Tim was the only one with a sibling on the team so that meant she was the little sis. Since when and where the heck was Tim and what the heck hit her?

"Ah excuse me Director it seems my little sis needs it explained."

Eli glared but he understood. He looked at Ziva. "What happened? Does Gibbs believe this is connected to your case? Did your people call them in?" He pointed to the group.

Buffy grinned it was fun to yank Eli's chain at times. While for the most part he was a good man he still had to learn not to manipulate people and the situation. She had hopes that one day he might learn and grow past that bad habit and become a valuable and trusted ally. Ok maybe in the distant optimistic future after all life was all about hope.

Ziva pushed her hair back. "Sara was attacked at the college. We found the blonde and her companions there. At this point I just don't know if it's connected or not. Gibbs has not told me what he thinks. It's a long hard night. If it is not related it is still bad because someone went after our team member family. That we won't let go unanswered. Tim is angry and Gibbs is furious. I would not wish to be the one who ordered this when they get their hands on them. Even Tony is angry and I personally want to rip their hearts out. We don't even know who the hell they are really so how could we have called them in. What do you know about them and are the dangerous?"

"Understandable it is about your team and family." Hetty said. "I have a feeling it is all connected. Leon was looking for Gibbs so we can find touch base. How soon can Sara McGee leave the hospital? This is not the most secure place. Dangerous is an understatement Ziva. However they are not generally dangerous to humans."

This statement got Hetty a sharp look from Ziva and a confused one from everyone else. Buffy just grinned enjoying being an enigma for once and glad her secret identity had lasted past first contact. Hey it could happen now and again. Maybe she could be secret identity girl now and then?

"Don't worry about it being secure." Buffy said. "Faith and I have it covered and Xander and Dawn are here as well. I also called in some more backup. They are patrolling outside the hospital. I don't think we will have issues."

Hetty nodded. "Good, my team is here as well. I suppose I can put them to work."

Sam who slipped in had the grace to blush. However it would not be noticed by any but a slayer. Buffy grinned. It would be fun to yank their chains latter to.

"Maybe they can see about checking up on our contact. I don' think this situation that is our meet and greet was as innocent as we thought. Someone set us up." Buffy said.

"Point well taken, Sam take Kensie and check on it."

The NCIS Special agent sighed and said. "Yeah ok, who will guard you Hetty?"

Hetty spun around and glared at Sam.

Buffy however decided to spare him her temper. "You have several NCIS agents here. Plus Eli and Hetty herself along with your director I hardly think anyone would dare try to intimidate Hetty right now. That is unless you think she can't take care of herself?

There was no way Sam was going there so he slipped out before Hetty could act on the look that said I am so going to kick your ass. She was one powerful woman and he was so not going to get more on her bad side. Sam just hoped she'd be ok.

Hetty's put out tone told Buffy that someone had acted out. She was so glad it was not her. Buffy just hoped Hetty would cut her people some slack because it was clear they cared for her. Sometimes one protected their team or teammates even when they did not want it or need it. Hell her own team and the gang did that to her often enough lately. The look on Hetty's face was just plain scary. She might be the slayer queen but Hetty was in a class all by herself. It was clear she was a leader to be reckoned with and Buffy had no intention of getting on the woman's bad side. She was clearly dangerous and Buffy would bet her best Jimmy Cho shoes that her becoming a slayer had only slightly increased the danger factor.

Leon Vance chose that moment to enter the room the tension was palatable. He spotted Buffy and sighed it was never easy was it. He just hoped that she would not pull Ziva from NCIS she was far too valuable of an agent to lose.

"Miss Summers what brings you here?"

This time it was Gibbs head that snapped up. He frowned and was clearly not happy that Vance had not given him the heads up. Then again maybe their description of Buffy and her team had not clicked his memory. No Vance would have recognized them. He sighed and once more cursed the secrets his director was keeping. He just hoped this one did not come back to bite them in the ass.

"As I told Eli here family business, it seems that Tim McGee is my big brother and Sara my little sister I just hope they aren't the trouble magnets Dawn is."

"Well she's sure out of luck there." Tony quipped as he walked in carrying coffee and croissants for them to eat. He set the food and drinks down only to be slapped in the head by Gibbs.

McGee grinned at that. However he frowned at the implications. Sara was hard enough to keep out of trouble if Dawn was as bad heaven help them if they ever got along.

The frown on his face made Buffy freeze. "Oh no they are so not going out together at all especially on Tuesdays; no not happening and we are putting trackers on them both."

"You know that is not a half bad idea." Tim said.

There was a "Hey" from Sara. "Ok someone want to tell me what is going on here?"

Tim and Buffy both blushed at that.

"So Tim you want to give her the heads up or shall I?"

"Well I don't know really. I mean …."

"Yeah you still aren't sure you can trust me and the others. Ok fair enough. How about we get you a reference that will at least tell you we are on the up and up and not bad guys."

"Yeah might help." Tim said. He wanted to believe her but he also had to keep his sister safe.

Buffy went to pull out her phone. "So who would work for you? The Secretary of the Navy or the President or maybe I could call the queen ah no it's better it be someone in the states right."

"Ah Buffy you are joking right?" Tim said.

She smiled and he froze oh boy.

Leon Vance however stopped her from making the call. "Tim she is telling the truth. Well at least about not being a danger. She and her group are allies. As to Buffy and Dawn possibly being your family it is the first I've heard of it."

"It's true." Hetty said. "You know that your father and I were friends Tim and he showed me a picture of them when Buffy was in High School. I also know he told you about them."

Tim nodded then said "Yeah he did but, I never saw a picture. I don't know why Joyce never thought to send one."

Buffy winced she knew why. Most of the time she was to banged up for photos around the holidays. "We I mean my family weren't big on photographs."

Gibbs watched her and knew she was lying however it was not overly important so he would not call her on it for now. He had far more important questions he wanted answered starting with why they had gone to the college and not called first.

"Director I still want to know why they were at the college and how come a bunch of civilians jumped into a dangerous fight."

"Hey B give us a hand will yeah." Faith called as she came in with the others carrying their food. Buffy smiled and was grateful for the distraction.

Gibbs frowned but let them take their coffee and things he could wait a little for his answers. He took a cup from Tony and sighed it was actually not bad.

"We didn't go there to meet Sara exactly." Dawn said. "We had some other stuff to do."

"What?" Tony asked beating Gibbs to it he like his boss did not believe in chance meetings.

"That is classified." Xander said before any of the girls could give a snarky attitude and make things worse.

Gibbs growled at him. "What the hell do you do that is classified?"

Xander smiled and said. "Director Vance may choose to read you in but, we won't for the moment. Let's just say he barely has the clearance to know what we do."

Gibbs frowned and looked at his boss. Vance said."Later Gibbs, I have some questions of my own. However they can wait until we get back to NCIS assuming of course that Sara can leave."

"We were just waiting for her to wake up and have the doctor check her over director. I would prefer her to be safely on base as well." Tim said. "No offence to you or your people intended."

Buffy smiled at her brother and said."None taken and I do understand."

Sam had watched the whole scene. He slipped out after Buffy's final statement. Only after he left did it occur to him to wonder how Buffy had known the Director of NCIS was there. Well another mystery to check into. Lately his team/families lives were as complicated as the cases they dealt with. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone to check with Callen. He hoped Kensi and Deeks were having better luck as well. Today had so made him feel like an amateur.

Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye were currently on the phone with their top tech Eric Beale trying desperately to get more information on their case and the one in Washington. Information was key to solving them and they knew that while Eric looked for connections online G Callen would be searching with his own connections. Deeks was for once content to let Kensi and Callen take the lead as he had few if any contacts in this city. He wanted to help but in this case being support was best. He knew his skills would be better used keeping their boss safe. In the short time he had known Hetty and this team they had become his family. They had stood by him and helped him out when his career and life appeared to be at a dead end. For that support alone he would walk through the gates of hell willingly to keep them safe and to protect those they cared for. He however had some reservations about Hetty and the Eli David. They seemed entirely to at ease with each other to simply be associated through their work. He looked over and was glad to see Kensi was as alert as he was to this. Maybe his instincts weren't as shot as he feared? He wondered what their story was? He knew about Ziva being part of NCIS but again he had questions. However he knew that the former Director of NCIS had brought her in so maybe there was a reason. In any case he was being cautious.

Xxxxxxxxxx

If anyone had ever asked Ira Rosenberg if the supernatural existed he would have denied it even as he would have been watching the shadows for some dark creature. He unlike many knew full well that vampires and other creatures lived in the dark. He looked over at his beloved wife and could see her terror. However there was little he could do at this moment to ease it. He could only wait and pray that help came. They had come to this conference for their work and had innocently met the being that now held them captive. He was pacing and sipping a think dark liquid. Ira really did not want to know what it was. He still could not believe that they had invited such a creature into their suite. Of course at the time it had been to discuss a possible future lecture series something they had done countless times in the past. It had not seemed dangerous as it was broad daylight. Then again they had no way of knowing that the Watergate hotel had installed glass that allowed vampires and other light sensitive creatures to walk around. In retrospect given that this was a seat of power for the United States he should have guessed. His wife Shelia was clearly terrified. She had always blocked out the dangers of the night and denied that there was even a supernatural. It had been a defense mechanism for her sanity. Now he could only pray she survived this ordeal intact. Ira had hoped never to be touched by the dark again. He and Shelia had even chosen a home in a place that was peaceful and safe. Sunnydale California had been such a relief after Lawrence. It had been bright and clean and the perfect place to raise their daughter Willow. Another thing he had failed at. He shook his head and wondered if they would ever get a chance to apologize for being such distant and useless parents to her? He glanced over at his wife Shelia and could tell she too was thinking along the same lines. Would they ever see Willow again? It was as if a fog had lifted and they could see their whole lives. Then again they did say one's life passed before you when you died. Maybe this was it for them?

Shelia Rosenberg was scared to death. She was only barely remaining calm because her husband was with her. The man that held them captive was clearly not normal. His questions were crazy. Why did he keep calling Willow the Red Witch one moment then the White Witch? Who was this slayer that he prattled on about? He was clearly delusional but he had a wickedly sharp knife that was real enough. She was certain that they were going to die soon. She just prayed that Willow was far away and safe. Shelia had many regrets as she thought over her life. However one thing was certain she was glad that Willow was not here. She wanted her baby girl safe and secure. For the first time she was glad of her daughters refusal to come along on this tour. While she did not approve of her work with that historical society at least she was safely there and not here with this mad man. How had he managed to fool both she and Ira? Looking at him now she cringed his face was distorted and she shivered in fear as he drank something that smelled foul.

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

You're My What?

By: FireWolfe

2012-03-24

Part 32 OH FOR SIMPLER DAYS!

Willow and Giles arrived at the hospital in record time. Of course they had cheated a little using a teleportation spell from the airport to an alley across the street from the hospital. Willow had also sent their bags ahead to the safe house. Willow's every instinct was warning her that time might well be a factor. She wanted to check in with Buffy and the others and gain some back up when they went to check on her parents. Her 'spidey senses' were going off. Ok maybe she lacked the slayer kind but, she had long ago learned to listen to her inner voices where danger was concerned. Plus there was the fact that there was no way in hell her folks would be so persistent in trying to contact her and convince her to join them. It was just so off. Willow loved her mother and father dearly but long ago accepted that at best they would be distantly involved in her life. Which in retrospect may well be a good thing because she knew damned well she would never have been allowed to work with Buffy back in the day if her family had been more proactive and involved in her life and had any faint idea about what really went on in Sunnydale. Of course she often wondered how her parents who were clearly highly educated and street smart had never twigged onto the supernatural world. Then again they never really spent too much time in good old Sunnydale and they had never been nightlife people. It was possible they had just had a bad case of Sunnydale syndrome. Of course is she had been thinking about it she would have checked them for spells but that had never really come up. She sighed and followed Giles across the street carefully watching for traffic. She would worry about her mother and father after they checked in with the gang.

Giles darted across the street. Fortunately the traffic at this time of day was light so there was little chance of being hit and checked into the hospital. He wondered if he was becoming depressed as that dark thought crossed his mind. He pushed it aside and waited for Willow. She seemed distracted and worried. Giles promised himself that as soon as they were certain Sara was safe and secure they would check on the Rosenberg's. While they were awful parents they were someone Willow cared deeply for all her nonchalance. He would not see her hurt if he could help it. Besides his own gut shouted that this just was off. Given the attack on Buffy's family it was not unreasonable to expect that Willow's might also be in danger. He had often wondered why they had not been attacked earlier then now but, maybe her reputation had scared the demons away. However there was always that one who wanted to make a name for itself. He wondered if the creature had any idea of how much trouble it would be in. Oh well it would be interesting to watch his children deal with it. That is if this was demon related it might well be something else in which case he would do what he had to too protect Willow just as he had Buffy with Ben. He would never let her harm another human if he could help it. The hospital doors opened automatically and the watcher and witch went in only to be stopped by some people with badges.

"I'm afraid this hospital is restricted right now." Sam said. "If it is not an emergency you will have to go to another one."

Giles brow rose at this. He gave the tall man a hard glare."I don't think so." He reached for his wallet and froze as he was suddenly facing a weapon. Damn they are quick he thought.

"What the hell!" Willow said. She was not in an overly patient mood. She could have easily vanished the weapons 9 mm from the look of them but instead she grabbed Giles and teleported them straight to Buffy and the gang. No mus no fus or at least they would not get shot.

Sam was shocked but did not react at first. At least not until he heard a shout from the room where Hetty and the Director were located, damn it he thought as he took off back toward the room where Sara McGee was.

Willow under normal circumstances would never risk just popping into an unknown situation. However the threat of getting shot and the stress and worry about her folks made her act impulsively. She had just enough thought to send a warning to the gang. So when she and Giles popped into the room they were ready and covered them. In any other circumstances the reaction time of Leon Vance and Eli David would be more than enough to subdue any foolish enough to drop in on them. However today was far from normal and Leon was standing next to Faith who immediately disarmed him of his 9mm Berreta and turned it into a piece of slag metal with a quick twist of her hands. Buffy caught Eli and took his weapon away and it was disabled though she was kinder and simply tore it down tossing the pieces aside. She might not like Eli but he was merely reacting to protect himself, Hetty and Ziva who were family and that at least Buffy could respect.

Leon looked at the twisted weapon and wondered. How am I going to explain that to supply?

Faith smirked. She hated Guns and always had. Oh she could use them well enough but, she hated them. Guns were a tool but it was not one she wanted to wield often. She liked the fact that the Director was caught off guard. She winked at Gibbs who despite his anger at this sudden shift almost smiled. It sadly did his ego good to realize he was not the only one outclassed by these people. Of course it was not wise to say that.

"Willow what the heck? You could have gotten shot had Faith and I not been as fast as we are!" Buffy almost shouted. She was tense. After getting shot and Tara's death Guns were of the bad as far as she was concerned. She hated them with a passion. Of course like all weapons she could and would use them but…only when there was no choice and even then with great reluctance and heck she ….oh so not the point. She forced her mind back on tract.

"Sorry but we had to or…well somebody pulled guns on us and it was imperative we get to you and Sara and then Mom and Dad somethings wrong there…."

It was not quite Willow Babble but the point was made something had happened and Willow was not thinking straight and that worried the gang. A quick look at the others confirmed that they too were now worried. Oh great one more thing… is it wrong of me to miss the days of simple apocalypses?


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Tuesday, May 22, 2012

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G-NC-17  
Pairings: Unknown at this time.

Part 33 Family Connections

"Well it looks like our luck is running to form." Xander said. "I don't know about everyone else but we should check on Willow's folks. I mean it can't be good that they are so eager that she come to visit."

"I have to agree with Xander."Buffy said."Besides it seems this is all about family, this case I mean. It seems that this case is related to our connections to each other. Willow is Jewish and I would say that there is likely a connection we are missing here maybe she is somehow connected to you Hetty or to Eli. I mean what are the odds? Her family survived the war by luck and chance. What if it wasn't, I mean we all know how someone likes to play with our lives."Buffy looked up clearly referring to TPTB.

Eli looked up and Hetty frowned. "What is Willow's family name?"

"Rosenberg, my dad is Ira Rosenberg and my mom is Shelia. My grandparents escaped the death camps and moved to the United States in 1946. I always wondered how they survived when so many didn't."

"Which one did they survive?" Eli asked suddenly having an idea of the connection. He looked at Willow and wondered was it possible? Were they family? He might not like Buffy a lot but sometimes she was damned insightful. Buffy's instincts were always dead on. Was it possible that this rash of killings went all the way back to when Hetty was a potential? He did not like the way this was going. What were the odds of both his daughters ending up as slayers? Was it the powers way of making them pay for surviving? Or was their being slayers the price his family paid to survive? His mind drifted before he forced himself to consider with care what Willow was explaining.

"Well actually they both survived several camps in the end they escaped together while being transported to the killing camps at Dachau. They had been sent to several camps. My grandfather was somehow sorted in with some Roma who hid him. Now being Roma was not a lot safer than being a Jew but for some reason this group was spared well until the end at least. Someone wanted them out of harm's way. But they ended up being sent to the camps anyway. Grandmother was sent to Ravensburk she was actually not Jewish but Roma. She converted after the war. Said it was only right she be the same religion as the man who saved her life. She wanted to be a part of his family and wanted their children to have pride in who they were." Willow was babbling but the information was good so Eli let her ramble on.

"Somehow Joseph that's my grandfather ended up with the Roma when they escaped and they became some resistance fighters. They intercepted the trucks carrying my grandmother and some of the women who had been ill and being sent to the death camps. Grandmother went along because she refused to be parted from her little sister who was being sent to her death. I would say it was on ironic kindness that the SS guard let her go. But I would hate to say that they had any kind of compassion." She frowned at that.

"Are you sure that your grandfather's name was Rosenberg?" Eli asked rather certain now it was not just chance that had saved Joseph. He was likely saved by Elsie if only indirectly.

"Well that's the name he had on the papers he showed us, but….I did some checking and well the number he had tattooed on his arm well it did not match the name of Joseph Rosenberg it was listed under the name of Benjamin David. He and his friend Levi Rosenberg escaped together. Levi had papers for his younger brother who had been killed so he gave them to my grandfather. He also gave papers to another young boy named Ruben Aaronson. Ruben ironically did not have to even change his first name which was probably a good idea as he was only about ten at the time. I asked him once but he was firm and said his name was Rosenberg. He did not want to talk about it and seemed almost afraid and… well it was clear he was a little ashamed of it. He also said that it was not safe to be a David. That Benjamin died in the camps. That it was best it stayed that way."

Eli was stunned. It seemed that more of his family had escaped the death camps then he thought. He looked over at Hetty who seemed to get the same idea he did.

"What Roma family?" Hetty asked. She already knew the answer but it would confirm her thoughts to hear Willow say it.

"Ah, I'm not sure really. My grandfather always seemed to hesitate talking about that time. It was like he was still afraid. Then again if he had forged papers that might make sense in a way, but I never pushed I could tell it was painful for him. He and the others well they became brothers and I thought of them all as my Great Uncles and Aunts. I mean Uncle Ruben was always good to me. I still write him and Aunt Miriam. They moved to Arizona and lived near my grandparents and Uncle Levi. I do know they stayed in touch with some of the Roma. I think they were part of my grandmother's family which might be why they took in my grandfather so easily. I do know that they all stayed in touch."

"Well at least we now see the connection." Hetty said.

Everyone looked confused. Hetty sighed and said. "It seems Willow that we may all be family. I would say that you are likely related to both Eli and me through both your grandparents. I am Roma and he is Jewish and if I do no miss my guess your family escaped the camps due to some help. Help we thought failed all those years ago." She looked away sadly.

"Well Elsie will be pleased relieved. She has always felt badly about not saving Ruben and the others. At least she can be at ease with that. But how does this connect to the current case?"

Ziva looked up confused and wary. What did this mean? What was the connection to her Aunt? Was this about the family secret the one that was never spoken of? Who was her aunt really? Why was her father and Hetty suddenly afraid?

Gibbs watched the scene and wondered how this would play out what did it mean for their case? He looked over at the director who seemed equally concerned. That was not good. Gibbs hated not knowing what was going on. He turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Eli what if one of the SS guards escaped. You know some of them never approved of the dispensations. They might want revenge."

"Hetty he would be over 80 now. Why wait and why strike now? What would the point be?"

"We are assuming he is … well you know he transferred to that special unit. What if he …was part of the experiments…transformed?"

Eli froze and suddenly understood what Hetty was getting at. Yes that would make sense. Vampires kept their memories. Given that Hedrick was a fanatic he might well have given his life to become a better fighter for his Reich. It would also explain why they had never found him. He had been one of the few guards they had sought out to punish. He was a sadistic bastard and only the fact that he had been personal friends with the SS leader had saved him after he had hurt Hetty badly one day. He had then transferred and they had not seen or heard of him other than that he had volunteered to work at a death camp. It had been why they wanted him to stand trial. Because both he and Hetty knew the man was a true believer in Hitler and his plans.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked."What is going on? What family business is this that it endangers both our nations? You both know something or suspect and I will not let this blow up in our faces."

Eli winced."Director we need a far more secure location then this to discuss this issue. How it connects to Buffy well we could say it's in her jurisdiction if we both are right."

Buffy rolled her eyes, however she knew that whatever bombshell was about to be delivered it would need to take a back seat to saving Willow's family. She also knew it would somehow be connected to her own family. She wondered if perhaps she was somehow connected as well. Or at least Tim and Sara might be. Because really what did she know about their family?

"Well whatever the case is it will need to wait for the time being; as much as these killings bother me we have to look to the living first, we have to save Willow's family?"

"Agreed, we will check on Miss Rosenberg's family and see what is going on there. In any case it may well tie in to the case somehow." Gibbs said. He looked at his boss who nodded.

"Willow what was your great aunt's name?"

"Oh it was Maria. She married and had a daughter named Mary who lived in a place called Lawrence. She married a man named John Winchester."

Giles face snapped up and he said. "Bloody hell!"

"Ah Giles that does not sound too good so who are these Winchesters? What does this mean for our case?"

Giles began to clean his glasses. "John Winchester is one of the top Hunters in the United States he and his sons take on demons. He has been hunting since-"

"Since Mary died in the early 1980's, he went off the deep end and took the boys with him." Hetty said. She looked away and suddenly knew this was about unfinished business. She was still upset that she had not convinced John to not hunt or to at least not let the boys go with him. She looked over at Eli who sighed. He too had not been happy with that situation. However unlike Hetty he understood John Winchesters motivations and even approved. Had he not trained his own children? Of course that to had never been something Hetty approved of. However they agreed to disagree years ago and still supported each other. Of course if the boys were trained that might be useful in this situation. He wondered if John would respond to him if he called for help with this situation. That was if he was even close enough to be of help. Somehow Eli had a feeling that the Winchester family was a lot closer than they thought because this felt like a set up and for that to work they had to be close. He did not like the feeling but his gut told him it was going to get complicated fast. He looked over at Buffy and noted she too had come to the same conclusion. He had hoped he was off but, if the slayer felt the same things were about to get ugly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude why are we going to this lecture; I mean it's so not my thing." Dean Winchester complained.

"Look Dean I went to that heavy metal concert last month with you. Now I want to see Ira and Shelia. I mean they are family and I don't know I just have a funny feeling. I mean they have not emailed us in weeks. You know Dad would want us to check up on them. He promised mom to keep them safe."

"Yeah, I guess, but really Sammy you so owe me."

Samuel Winchester laughed at that. He knew his brother would make him pay big time for this. But hey it would be worth it to see his aunt and uncle again. He had missed them. They had been the closest thing to normal family he had. He had hated it when they moved from Lawrence to Sunnydale though he got why. It had just been too hard on them to live in the same town as their mother had died in. Mary Winchester's death had taken a toll on their whole family. Sadly being scientists they had repressed what had happened and they had fled to a safer place. Sometimes Sam wondered what might have happened if they stayed? What if their dad had let them live with his aunt and uncle? Would he and Dean be hunting demons now? It was futile to wonder what if….but sometimes, sometimes he wished his dad had let them go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ira watched the demon pace. It was so not good. He prayed Willow would stay away and that when their bodies were discovered she would just believe that some random crazy had killed them. He so did not want his baby girl to learn about the dark. He watched as a tear rolled down Shelia's face. His beloved was remembering and he hated that. She was remembering Mary and that dark day when their lives had changed forever. For the first time he understood how John could have become a hunter. Now he fervently wished that he had learned more about it. He just prayed that their end would be swift and clean. Somehow he doubted it. I just wish John was near.

"You know you lot are luck really. Normally I would be snacking by now but the bosses want you two intact. If they weren't paying so much in reward and points on the game I might just nibble but sadly I want the prize."

Ira was not really comforted by that.

"Oh well I can wait. However I am hungry so I am going to step out for a bit. Don't be running off now." He laughed and slipped out.

Shelia looked at her husband and wondered if it was wrong to be relieved that they were alone. She knew that the demon would kill someone to satisfy its needs but, she was relieved to have a break from its pacing. Ira crawled over to her. Well he kind of hobbled and rolled to her side. He could not free them but maybe he could offer a little comfort. Shelia leaned against him and was comforted as he began to pray. Maybe it was time to confess their sins and hope God would be merciful.

Xxxxxxxxx

The Yellow Eyed Demon smiled at the news. It seemed that his ally had come through. Soon he would be able to draw out the Winchester family and end them. "Well done my friend."

"Well this alliance serves me as well I to have some old scores to settle with members of that family." Azazel replied. "Remember we must have them all for the ritual to work."

"Yes and then we will rule this world."

Azazel nodded happy he had found his son. Ok half demon but it was enough. He wondered how the watchers had missed identifying him. Of course he was very human in his appearance and quite handsome for a male. In fact Azazel was actually sorry he had not raised the boy. Of course he still turned out all right and was everything a demon could want in a half human child. He was cruel and dark and he had the face of an Angel. Hell his son was even better looking than Angelus. Of course Angelus was not ugly but he lacked his son's beauty. Even at 80 his son only looked around 30 and was a fine specimen at six feet three inches tall. He was broad shouldered and had his mother's wonderful blonde hair and eyes the perfect Aryan. Ah how Azazel missed her. He rarely took human lovers but Bertha had been special. She had loved him demon and never cared. Of course she had been forced to marry a human to protect their child but it had been worth it for their son. She had never told him instead letting him go on with his life and plans never wanting to be a burden. Well it was in the past now and Azazel would help his son with his revenge even as he took his own. Yes this was all about family. Besides he owed it to Bertha to avenge her. The Winchester and David families would end. He and his son would live forever and rule Earth as the superior demons they were. Had they not already convinced the demon community it was a game to hunt certain troublemakers? Yes they would win and the demon community would help them and then they would rule them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tim McGee looked on. He had thought his own family was complicated. He was half excited and half scared to finally have meet Buffy and Dawn. However it seemed that being related to them brought some serious baggage and threats. He sighed. He looked over at Ziva and could tell she was as confused as he was. Tony just looked shocked. Well that was not really surprising. Actually Tim was impressed that his friend/ tormentor had not said this would make a wicked movie. Of course Tim thought it be a wild book. Maybe when this all was sorted he would try to find a way to make it one. Then again this might be even to wild for a Thom E. Gemcity book. When had his life become stranger than fiction?


	34. Chapter 34

Friday, June 29, 2012

You're My What?

Part 34 Screwed

Sam Winchester opened the door to the hotel. It was not the normal place that he and his brother would stay but what the hell they had been hunting nonstop for weeks and deserved a break. A decent hotel now and again would not break them. After all they were still flush from that pool game in Omaha. Not that he would let Dean know of course. Yes this hotel would cost about three times what their normal flea bag would but he figured it be worth it to sleep in a decent bed for a change. Plus he would get to see his aunt and uncle. He walked up to the desk and waited. He pulled on his tie. One thing he had to agree with Dean on was that the suits were so not comfortable. However he knew his normal jeans and a tee shirt would not work. No point in gathering attention. After all Washington D.C. did have a fair number of law enforcement types and he so did not need a run in. Especially with Dean still being officially dead and all something they so had to fix someday soon. Though to be honest Sam had no idea how to make that happen; maybe they would just need to create a new identity. Yeah like his brother would go for that.

Dean was not happy. First off he was in a dark blue pin striped suit. Ok he made the damned thing look hot but still a suit? He hated the things, worse yet he had to see the Rosenbergs. Ok they were family but still, something was seriously off with them. The last few years since they moved well they had gotten weird. Weird like normal people; that is to say they totally ignored what they knew about the dark and that bothered him. It worried him and Dean hated to worry. He sighed and wished he could blow them off but, Sammy was right they did promise their dad and he was so not going to break that promise. Besides maybe they'd get lucky and John Winchester would show up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John tossed his bag on the bed and headed for the shower. He felt like death warmed over. Ok maybe he was getting to old for this crap. However he had promised his wife to look after her family so he had to do this. He so hated having to dress up and pretends. He headed into the shower and debated what to wear. Damn I sound like some debutante at least Dean and Samuel aren't here I so would never hear the end of it. At least this time I can bill the room to Uncle Sam. I'm glad Maggie helped me get this currier gig. Who'd a thought Mary's old college dorm mate would be so helpful. Yeah the drop was easy as can be and in return Uncle Sam pays for room and board for a few weeks. Yes, this is a good thing. Well it be good if I could share it. Oh well at least I get to check on Mary's family. I'm just glad they got out before old Yellow Eyes could target Shelia and Willow. I so could not have handled losing more family to him. I will end that bastard. I won't let him affect my children or Willow.

The Yellow eyed demon was pleased with the intelligence he received. It seemed all his players were close by. Sometimes fate favored the bold. He watched his son and had to admit that the murders he had orchestrated had worked far better than he could have hoped. He found it highly amusing that old grudges were being played out. Azel sipped his drink and knew that for a human Hitler had been deliciously evil. He was twisted in a way that few mortals ever could duplicate. While it was unbecoming of a demon or even a half demon to follow a human his son had not known the truth so his becoming a high ranking SS officer was not really a problem. In fact it was a testament to his character that he had strove to rise in the ranks. Of course his brief time training the potentials and helping the Watchers was a little disgraceful but, he had been following orders. Of course it also meant his son had an intimate knowledge of how watchers thought and their methods which could prove useful. Yes it could perhaps be spun as time undercover. Yes that was how he would explain it when the time came. He watched as his son outlined the plans he had. Soon the bait would be set and they would capture or kill the top members of the council and several key hunters. All would be well and they would then be in position to take over the demon world.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hettie looked over at Elie who was clearly disturbed. He knew that their past had come home to roost and it would take some very careful foot work to protect both nations. The past could never be known. He swallowed hard and noticed Hettie too was worried. There was no way to explain the past not even to his own daughters even if they were his children. Plus there was the demon side which could never be told. Actually that part was far more palatable to him. He could explain that part to the present company and not really worry ….much. The rest not so much…because really it was just not…something they wanted known.

Leon watched and knew what ever secrets Eli and Hettie were keeping had to be big. He saw Sam wince as it was clear that the agent guessed that whatever was going on would be explosive. Why me… why did I ever want this job again? Oh yeah I thought it be a good way to keep my country safe. Ah huh….damn Jenny you never told me it be this big of a pain in the ass.

Gibbs watched the scene and wanted to curse. Secrets it all came down to secrets; and damn it all he so did not want to know. It was bad enough that he had ….known about Ari but somehow he had a feeling deep in his gut that this would be worse and darker and he so did not want to know. He knew suddenly that Eli's and Hettie's histories were forged and that they were both older then they thought and that somehow…it was going to blow up in their faces.

Ziva looked over at Willow who was pale. She had a feeling her new cousin had guessed the same as she had. There was far more going on then they knew. Looking at Talia she knew her younger sister at least suspected something, sadly she also guessed that there would be no reveling of that information. Her head was set stubbornly and sadly Talia had taken Hettie's hand.

"It will be all right Hettie."

There was a shake of the head which told Ziva her aunt did not share that option and that scared her to death.

Sam texted the others it was a simple message but it felt right. "We are so screwed."

If the others in the room read it they would agree but sadly it was not sent to them.

TBC…


	35. Chapter 35

**dd1. The best laid Plans...**

Challenge 5209: You're my what?  
This is a challenge focusing on a crossover between NCIS, of course, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and should contain the following:

1. Buffy and Dawn find out Hank isn't their father and that they have a brother, Tim McGee, and a sister, Sara McGee, that live in Washington D.C.

2. Buffy and Dawn along with Xander travel to D.C. to meet Tim and Sara. But while there and before the actual introduction the Scoobiesdeer1234 are caught up in the middle of an NCIS investigation with Buffy and Xander as the prime suspects in the murder of a Navy officer with Dawn looking good as an accessory.

3. Should be set during the current season of NCIS.

4. Painful memories for the Scoobies should be brought up by NCIS such as the fall of Sunnydale, the death of parents and loved ones, criminal records never expunged or corrected when they were supposed to be.

5. Help should come in the form of Willow who is the only other person that knows why the three are 'vacationing' in D.C. She can also enlist the help of Sara, after explaining everything, in trying to clear the Scoobies.

6. Ziva should feel connection to Buffy and since Buffy is now Alpha Slayer maybe Ziva can be one or maybe her little sister was one? But either way she should know about Slayers and Watchers from her time with Mossad.

7. And finally try and keep the characters true to form and away from oocness.

NCIS • jessie • Responses [0] • Date Added [10 Feb 10]

You're my what? By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209

August 1, 2012

A/N: Sorry for the delay real life has been busy. Thank you to everyone for all the supportive reviews.

Fire

Part 35 Stupid qiestions

Goya was not surprised when his hired minions did not return he really had not expected them to fair all that well against the two senior slayers which was why he had agreed to doubling their price when they negotiated payment. He knew he would really only have to pay half. However the news that they had been stopped cold and that the slayers had saved the queen's sister did not please him at all. It also meant that they might be gunning for him soon. He sighed and decided it was time to cut his losses no reward was worth being hunted by those two. He began packing when there was a knock at the door. He moved to see who it was when it suddenly exploded inward. The doors pieces impaled him but he was still alive something he would come to regret in short order. A yellow eyed demon looked down at him "We need to talk."

Goya paled he knew this demon and he had no idea what he had done to piss him off. He swallowed hard but nodded. "Please what can I do to help you my lord?"

"Well you can tell me why you were playing with my toys."

Goya suddenly knew he stepped in it and tried to back away. Sadly for him it was impossible as Azazel was clearly angry. He knew he would soon wish he had never heard of the game. Azazel smiled as he began to ask questions of his prey sticking a long knife into him whenever he was not answered promptly and truthfully. It was kind of fun to go old school. He would have to thank his boy for reintroducing him to the simple things in life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow was sure they would be in for trouble soon. However she was worried about her parents. While they were not as loving or as supportive as she would like she loved them and wanted to make certain they were safe. The others noted her pensiveness and it was Ziva who spoke up first. "What is wrong?"

"I need to check up on my parents. I'm worried about them."

"Well we should do that and someone needs to get Sara to safety."Dawn said."Maybe we should split up into two teams?"

Everyone looked at Dawn and it was clear none of them liked the idea but, it was also clear that they had two missions.

"So who goes to check on Willow's family?" Faith asked.

"It should be someone they know, Willow and Xander for sure and maybe Buffy." Dawn said "I mean we don't want to scare them if this is all just Willow's folks trying to reconnect. Maybe they finally think they can relate as Willow is and adult now."

That statement had the others frowning. Giles cleaned his glasses and said."Dawn may well have a point; it would not be wise to frighten the Rosenbergs."

"They are my family as well." Eli said giving Giles a harsh look, "However your point is well made we cannot simply all go to the conference center."

"Perhaps we should go to NCIS and secure our families, Sara and Talia and look into these murders while Willow and the others check on our family."Hetti suggested.

"I do not need to be protected." Talia said angrily. "I am capable of defending myself."

Buffy placed a hand on the now irate slayer. She noted that Talia was not in the least intimidated by Hettie which might not be wise. It did however show she had the strength of will to stand up for and defend herself. It was a trait Buffy saw rarely in new slayers. Talia at least was at peace with her powers. That was a good thing to her mind. However she also knew that given the situation Hettie was correct. Until they learned more about why Talia had been secreted away keeping her off the front lines might be wise. However she also did not wish to undermine the young slayer or make her feel unworthy.

"I don't believe Hettie is suggesting you need defending rather that you would make a good guard for Sara and Dawn."

Dawn was about to protest when she saw the firm look on her sisters face. She sighed and resigned herself to the back seat for now. Damn she hated when Buffy got all protective even as it made her feel loved and safe.

"Hey I don't need a guard either. Besides who said you get to tell me what to do." Sara said angrily.

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked to the heavens as if to ask why me.

Faith bit back a snarky comment knowing full well that her sister slayer would not appreciate it. But damn it was funny.

Tim came to Buffy's rescue and said."You are going, someone was sent here to kill you. I want no need you safe Sara. Dawn and you are our younger sisters and you are wounded. Maybe you could take sometime and get to know her a bit. Besides we need someone running some computer checks on things and I trust you to use my computer." He looked over at Gibbs who gave a resigned sigh and said." He's right we need to see if we can find any more connections. As an intern you have some access and clearance."

"I'll order it upgraded at once, however for now use your brother's log in codes I will authorize it." Vance said."This concerns all of us and I know your skills are at least decent work with Abby and see what you can find. I want to be certain if what Eli and Hettie think is true. If you are all somehow connected as family. I want to know how we missed it."

"All right director, but I don't like it." Sara said clearly not happy even if she was being given a task to do.

Hettie was surprised at what Leon was doing she knew he wanted Sara for NCIS when she graduated but the access he was giving her was unparalleled. It showed her just how concerned he was.

There was suddenly some shouting and angry voices. The group looked up as Sam was forced back into the room at gun point.

"Well it looks like the Calvary has arrived." Xander said with a smirk as Riley pushed Sam back into the room.

"Hey is everyone ok Xander?"

TBC….


	36. Chapter 36

**36. Part 36 Bait**

Tuesday, September 04, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

You're my what?

Part 36 Bait

Riley was clearly not happy. He held the gun to Sam with ease. He was not about to let the government mess with his friend. He would use all his connections at Homeland Security to see them safe. He owed the gang and he paid his debts. Besides they were in a weird way family. Hell if he was honest he loved them as much if not more than the family he had been born to. Only Sam and his children mattered more.

"It's cool Riley. We just had a bit of a mix up." Xander said in a calm voice. Riley was a good man but he did have a temper when it came to defending Buffy. While Xander knew Riley loved his wife and children dearly he also knew Riley never got totally over Buffy. Hell it was a feeling he knew well.

"We are good Riley. Thanks for coming." Buffy said with a smile.

Sam Finn followed her husband into the room forcing Kinsey and Derks by gun point. Sam sighed with annoyance how the hell these people had gotten the drop on them. G was so never going to let them live this down.

Leon Vance was clearly not happy that his best teams had been neutralized so easily. However he was not going to make an issue of it just now. However he made a mental note to see they got remedial training. Complacency would get an agent killed. He looked over and noted Hettie to had a pensive look on her face.

Sam noticed it and he saw Kinsey wince. Yep they would be hearing about this for ages.

"We are all on the same side here." Buffy said. "Maybe you NCIS people can cover Sara and the others going back to your Base. We will check out Willow's family and see what the what is. Riley maybe you could go with Dawn and she can fill you in. I think maybe we might need your clearances too. I mean Willow could check but we kind of need her to keep her folks from freaking."

"Buffy we can do that but what if it is a trap?"  
Sam said. She had long ago accepted that Riley still had a soft spot for the eldest slayer. However she knew full well that Buffy had moved on and that she was no threat. They had talked it out and in the end become friends. Ok if Sam was honest she saw Buffy as a sister.

"If it is well Willow can port us out, I need to know my sisters are safe. In this case you and Riley are our best options. You I trust."

Sam sighed and nodded she stopped Riley from protesting. "OK I get that. Riley she is right if they need information we have the clearances to help. Plus I doubt NCIS or other agencies would appreciate being hacked it would cause some issues."

Riley frowned but finally agreed. "Yeah ok, but call if you need us. We got Graham and Tucker here. We got your backs."

Buffy smiled and Riley felt a pang of regret for his stupidity in leaving this magnificent woman however he felt his beloved wife's hand touch his shoulder and knew despite everything he was a lucky man. He had a loving wife and family and deep down…he knew he never was good enough for Buffy he had been too young and insecure to stand by her. He noted Giles seemed protective and sighed. Yeah he'd been stupid but in the end…he was blessed. He had been a fool but even fools got lucky once and a while. He squeezed his wife's hand grateful beyond words she loved him and understood him better than anyone even Buffy.

John Winchester dressed with care. He pulled on his suit coat and straightened his tie. He hated the monkey suit but it would let him blend in. He did not want to embrass Mary family. He knew they were important in their field and he would not hurt them for the world. He slipped a bottle of holy water into his pocket and then a stake into his boot. A plastic knife engraved with runes was also secreted away. He pulled on a hand brace with a smile. He flexed it and spikes made of steel and iron popped out. He would never admit it to anyone but the movies had inspired this piece of equipment. It was engraved with runes and had inlays of silver and iron. It was a good weapon and its appearance as a medical device made it safe to go into even a highly protected conference. He was ready to go. He put his wallet and id into his pocket and headed out.

Two floors down unknown to John his sons were also leaving to check on their long lost family. This would be one hell of a reunion even if none of them realized it just yet.

The Demon known as Azazel tossed Goya aside. The demon was still alive if only barely. Killing him would not do. He needed to be alive to send a message. Certain families were his to play with. He would defend them if only for his own amusement. Azazel left whistling as he walked out Goya sighed in relief through his pain.

"At least I'm alive. I so hope and wish he gets what he was wants."

"Wish Granted."

Goya groaned"damn I am so screwed if Azazel ever learns I made a wish for him. Oh well it is vengeance …." That thought made him smiled even as he dragged himself upright he so had to get the hell out of town.

Azazel headed to find the Rosenberg family he had much to do and he needed them as bait. The Winchesters had proved elusive and he was tired of working so hard hunting them. He would rather they come to him. Of course one should be careful what one wished for. He headed for the Rosenberg's hotel never knowing he was walking into a fight. He flashed into their hotel on the same floor as they were. He walked to their room and with a wave of his hand opened the locked door.

Ira and Shelia almost sighed with relief at the sight of a man entering their room they were saved. Or they did until his eyes flashed yellow.  
'Oh shit' Ira thought as Azazel moved toward them.

"Do not worry human I am actually glad to see you. You have evade me for far too long. While I should punish you for this I need you so for the moment you will be spared."

Shelia looked at her husband and did not seem all to comforted by this demon's words. She suddenly had the blinders off as memories of her time in Lawrence came crashing back she started to scream.

Azazel however merely waved his hand and the screams fell silent as Shelia was knocked out.  
"Females are such troubling creatures."

Ira glared but said nothing not wanting to be knocked out. He had to stay awake to try to keep Shelia safe. He swallowed hard and knew that their luck had finally run out. There had been a reason they had stayed away from Sunnydale and Willow all those years. However now it looked like they would never get a chance to explain and apologize. He wanted to weep. Why had their lives been so …dark? He hated he was being used as bait. Ira prayed Willow was too far away to join them because she would be defenseless against this creature.

John elevator went down to the ground floor. He had to find out which room his family was staying in. He moved with care and smiled as he walked up to the clerk. He noticed she smiled back. A genuine one not one for customers maybe this won't be so hard after all.

He would pour on the charm. He wondered what Dean would say. Well the boy had gotten it from him. He grinned glad he had not lost it as he got the room number with ease. John had not even had to flash his federal credentials. He walked back toward the elevator and was startled as he ran straight into Sam.

"What the hell?"

"Dad? What how…" Sam said in shock.

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37

**37. Part 37 A common name….so not?**

Challenge 5209: You're my what?!  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
Monday, October 01, 2012

Part 37 A common name….so not?

John Winchester was in shock. He had never expected to simply run into his sons. He sighed and said. "Well hello Samuel it is good to see you." He pulled his youngest into a hug.

Sam pulled back and resisted the urge to slug his father. He might deserve it but now was so not the time.

Dean stood there in shock. "What the hell. Dad what going on? I thought you wanted us to check up on Ira and Shelia?"

"I did but something came up last minute so I got to be here too. Anyway let's see if we can find their room." He turned away from Dean not wanting to get into a fight at least until he had the information he wanted.

The clerk smiled and decided that these folks had to be all right if they all came to see Dr. Rosenberg's seminar. It was fascinating but she knew most people might not like psychology. She wrote down the room number and handed it to John. "Dr. Rosenberg said he had family coming to visit so I guess that is you all. So here you go."

John took the note with a smile on his face. He was glad he had not had to lie to the girl she seemed nice enough.

Dean looked over at Sammy who simply shrugged they had to get lucky sometime right?

The three men headed for the elevator which lucky for them was just opening again.  
Dean felt suddenly cold this was so not their normal luck.  
The doors closed

"Wow this is just weird." Dean said.

John looked at his eldest and suddenly felt just as uneasy. He shifted his stance. Dean was right they were never this lucky. They left the elevator and the room they were looking for was nearby and all three heard a thump.

"Ah hell I knew it was too easy." Dean said.

"Quiet we don't know what to expect." He pulled a pistol and looked back surprised to see his sons do the same. He also noted that Dean pulled a badge.

"What the…" Well I'll worry about that later. "On three"

Dean nodded and said. "One-"

"Two" Sammy called out.

"Three "John said as he kicked in the door.

The demon spun around and laughed. "Well welcome to the party."

John froze and was almost knocked over as Dean and Samuel came in behind him both looked ready to kill.

"Damn Murphy just loves us." Sammy said clearly not happy.

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head resisting the urge to snark at him, he had a better idea. This was way too heavy to be screwing around. "Well I like parties."

The demon laughed. "Your son is amusing John. I can call you John. It's such a common name but still ….it suits you. Besides I feel as if we are intimately acquainted with me gutting, killing and burning your wife and all. What was her name ….ah Mary another common name. Then again Shelia and Ira are as well. Let me she if I can recall those boys names. Ah yes Dean and Samuel. Not as common unless of course you consider Samuel's name sake. Ah well, I seem to recall Ira and Shelia had a daughter as well. Her name was not so common what was it again? Hum It will come to me."

John growled and dove at the demon only to be thrown across the room.  
Ira called out."Be careful he is wicked strong."

John hit the wall with a thump and rolled over he was pulling himself up and said. "Yeah think…Ira is Shelia?"

"She's alive just out for the moment which is good I think."

"Yeah, some family reunion, well it would have been."

Ira laughed sadly. "Yeah just glad Willow's not here."

Willow teleported them to the hotel. They went in quickly trying not to rush and cause a panic. She was feeling scared. Not since the last days of Sunnydale was she so worried. Ok maybe not even then. Maybe the last time was when Joyce was sick…. No she would not think about that. Her parents were alive and safe she was just over reacting. AH huh and pigs could fly without magic.

She ran to the desk.

"Hello, ah…I'm looking for my folks. Ira and Shelia Rosenberg; they are lecturing here at the conference."

The clerk looked up in shock.

Willow felt her heart skip a beat. This was so not good.

Willow waved her hand and saw what had happened through the clerks eyes. She hated doing that but time was of the essences she could feel it. She then stepped back and said. "Thank you." With a wave of her hands she teleported their group to her parents rooms and they popped in.

Ira called out. "Willow!" fear was clear in his voice.

The demon spun around and froze. He never connected the names and cursed. "Ah now I remember Willow. Your daughter's name was Willow."

"Yeah Rosenberg Willow Daniela Rosenberg at your service, well maybe your funeral service if you don't back the hell off, what the hell is going on here." She said with an angry scowl.

"Way to go with the quipping Will, " Xander said. "I mean that's first class. Don't yeah agree Buffy?"

"Oh yeah, and maybe the demon would like to introduce himself too. Yeah no so we can mark him off the list Giles has."

"Old Yellow eye's name it don't matter none he is a dead demon." Dean said raising the colt.

"So rude Dean, my name is Azazel, I am more than a mere demon. He smirked. As for names I must assume you are Buffy Anne Summers and Alexander Lavelle Harris. My sources told me the red witch was close to you the slayer and the white knight.  
Xander winced as his full name was revealed to all. That demon was dead. He was clearly evil I mean why else would he use the name thing?

Buffy chuckled "Way to get on Xander's bad side. You know me I would just kill you. Xander well he is going to make it hurt for that. Not to mention what Willow will do. I mean touching our families….nah ha so not wise."

Azazel laughed. "Perhaps….another day, I must confess I don't have quite enough party favors for all. However not to be a spoil sport I shall leave you with a nice hot gift." He threw a fire ball at them. They all dove out of the way. And Azazel flamed out. He could fight them later at his own time.

Willow ran to her mother's side to check her out.

"Mommy are you ok?"

Shelia slowly came too.

"Willow…you are here…oh it's not safe baby…." She fainted again.

John moved to free Ira as his sons kept a wary eye on the new comers. He was alive due to their arrival that did not mean he was not going to watch them. He looked at Willow…damn this could be a problem because clearly Willow was a witch and given the way the group had popped in well she had power.

Ira fell off the chair and scrambled to his wife and daughter's sides he pulled them close and said a prayer of thanksgiving and relief. He looked up at John who sighed.  
Dean cursed why was Murphy never on their side? "Damn Willow's a witch."

"Yeah, so," Xander said his protective instincts reared its head.

Dean froze the look in Xander eyes froze him in place.

Sammy glared. "Not now Dean." He pulled something from his pocket and ripped it open and poured it on the ground.

"What the what?"

"Salt to keep old yellow eyes out, I'm thinking we need to talk so…."

"Yeah good idea, have any more?"

Sam sighed and handed Xander some. He was rather surprised when it did not burn the guy. Ok so maybe it's not so bad.

Dean watched warily as Xander covered the window's sill with salt.

"Ok how about someone explain why an upper level demon is messing with Willow's folks?" Buffy asked.

John glared at her.

Buffy simply folded her arms no mere human was going to keep her from keeping Willow and her family safe. "Get with the splainy Mr."

TBC….


	38. Chapter 38

**38. Part 38 Genocide A Demon's Tool**

Thursday, October 11, 2012

A/N: This next section looks at the darkest evil from a demon's perspective and is in no way meant to mock or belittle the horror many suffered. It merely reflects the author's deepest wish that we could blame that dark time and evil deeds on more than humanities own evil and darkness. In this case it is a plot device to explain how evil took root in the hearts and minds of people who should have known better.  
You're my What?!

Disclaimer: Please See Part One.

Part 38 Genocide A Demon's Tool

Azazel popped out and sighed. He silently wished his son'sleader and Master Hitler attempt at genocide had worked. He knew that the demon who had sponsored Hitler had not really cared much about the Jews and Gypsies that they killed it had always been more about ensuring the end of certain blood lines. Bloodlines that were vital to protecting and keeping the world safe from demon kind. Sadly for many innocents they just happened to carry the same racial and ethnic profiles. Since subtlety was not a demon trait and the fact that if the families in question suspected the truth there would have been issues. No it had been far simpler to simply wipe out or attempt to wipe out the entire race of beings.

Far better safe than sorry had been the order of the day. Besides it had been a seen as a major coup in the demon world to make humans act even more barbaric then even the worst of demon kind. In a way Azazel was glad that the project had failed.  
Not that he cared for the lives spare but rather that had it succeeded his own plan would have been destroyed. Because the Demon Grim would have risen to the top of the demon world and he would not have allowed any challengers. Sadly his own forces had not been a match at the time. He sighed and decided that it was just too bad that Grim had failed to end this particular family line. It would have made his plans so much simpler.

However on the plus side the demon Grim had not succeeded which meant he still had access to the bloodlines and they could perhaps be corrupted to his use. The darkness was already in young Samuel and he could taste the dark on Willow. Yes perhaps it was best that they had survived as they would become the dark warriors he needed to destroy the good and light ones. Moreover neither realized they had been tainted it made the situation all the more fun to watch unfold.

"Splainy please now before I get cranky." Buffy demanded.

"Oh we so would not want that now would we princess." Dean snarked.

Buffy turned to face him the slayer leaping forward. Dean would have snarked again but the sudden look on her face stalled the comment. He swallowed hard.

"Ah, Bunny we ah…we were taken captive by this mad man. Then that one the one you all chased off came in and he was even worse." Shelia said stuttering.

Buffy looked at her best friend's mother and suddenly could see where the babble came in. She softened her gaze and walked over with Willow to help her mother up off the floor and onto one of the beds to sit. She almost sighed in relief and Shelia once more mangled her name it made this seem almost normal and common place. Willow's mother was nice enough but she never did manage to remember her name properly.

"Bunny? Really?" Dean said

Buffy just ignored him and said "Are you all right Mrs. Rosenberg?"

"I…just a bit scared and shaken up; we need to call someone, the police or some other authority."

"Ah mom, we …what would we tell them? I mean we can't exactly say a yellow eyed man held you and daddy captive." Willow said pulling her mother in for a hug. This had been her worst fear that her family could and would one day be used against her.

"We have to warn them…"

"I got you mom. We will take care of it. Just cry let it out. It is ok to be scared." Willow said softly.

Xander looked ready to kill. That demon was so toast when he found it. He noted the same look on Buffy's face and glanced around the room and was shocked to see the same look on Willow's father's face and that of the three men who had just beaten them here. This was going to change things. He just hoped it was for the better.

"So when did the demon come after you?" John asked Ira.

Ira sighed and pushed his hair back. His mind drifted back over the years and he shuttered.

"It was just before Mary…" He paused as he saw John and his son's heads pop up."I found that thing hanging over Willow's crib. I shouted at it and it looked up and smiled. It picked her up and was feeding her a bottle. I thought he was going to kidnap Willow. Only he was feeding her. Feeding her this dark liquid and strangely enough singing to her. It was haunting and chilling beautiful but it made my skin crawl. I was not sure what to do so I began to chant and pray. I was so scared when its yellow eyes turned on me. He cried out as I prayed and was forced to put Willow back in her crib. He covered his ears after he dropped the glass bottle. It shattered and poured out all over the floor. Willow had drank about half of it that I could tell. He cursed and me then disappeared like he did today." Ira looked at Shelia. "Shelia had gone to the store to get some medicine as Willow had an ear infection. I told her to go because she looked so tired and worn out. It had been days and Willow's fever was so high."

John looked at Ira and then at Shelia. "I think you just got lucky Ira. Shelia was not there."

Suddenly Ira paled as the implications hit him. His knees buckled as he stumbled to his wife and daughter's side pulling them both close. "I could have lost you."

Willow froze as the implications hit her hard. She had demon blood in her. She began to shake. Xander moved to her side he and Buffy along with her parents held her as she shook. First with fear then with rage at the violation of her innocence, "Mom, dad it will be ok."

"How can it?" Shelia asked as she suddenly recalled everything including seeing Mary's body after Azazel had been done with her.

"It will be ok Aunt Shelia because we are going to kill that demon." Dean said. This time his snark was not stopped because the gang all agreed with him, one way or another Azazel was going down. Even if that meant working with that loud mouthed idiot, because no one messed with family and Willow's parents were family.

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39

**39. Part 39 Hip deep**

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Wednesday, December 19, 2012

Rating: G-NC-17

Part 39 Hip deep

They arrived back at NCIS in record time which was perhaps a good thing as Ziva was going head to head with her father. Eli had spotted Talia and he was livid. "Ziva Talia needs to come home with me. It is not safe here."

"Like hell, Talia David is dead father. She is safer here with me and the team. No one knows who she is. If she returns with you she will become a target someone would use her as a pawn against you!"

Talia watched them and almost wished she had some popcorn. The passion both showed warmed her heart. It had been a long time since she felt loved and cared for. The Watcher's council saved her life and she was grateful for that but they were not exactly warm and loving. Her watcher had been a good man a man she had respected but to say he was all English with that stiff upper lip attitude would be an understatement of mass proportions. She knew he cared but, it was the caring of a teacher to a student. While his wife had tried to mother she had been too wary to accept it.

Talia sighed and wished she had not been so broken back then. At least they both had known she loved them. She pushed that aside and pulled her attention back to the tea; The tea she was drinking was very good which made her wonder where the Director had gotten it. One of the things she disliked about the United States was the difficulty one had in getting decent tea. Hetty tapped her arm.

"Would you like more tea? Ziva and Eli will be arguing for a while. Sadly it is best to let them get it out of their systems. Only then can they perhaps see reason. I love your sister dearly but, she is a chip off the old block as they say."

"Yes, Ziva always was the one most like my father. I think Ari was jealous of that. He hated that Ziva who was a girl was the most like father and that father loved her best. In a way I was glad she finally got his attention when I was gone. She always worked so hard to follow his ideals."

"Hum, yes, Eli is a hard man. However Talia he does love both of your and Ari as well, sadly love is not always enough. He wept for you. It broke something in him when you died. I…I never saw him so broken. It was why he never censored Ari for dealing with the people who set that bomb."

"He went too far!" Talia said.

"No he didn't, be glad it was Ari he at least showed some care and sense of proportion. Had Eli or I done it, well it would have been a great deal messier."

This got her a dark look. Ari had killed many people the bomb blast had been one of the largest ever recorded in the history of the conflict. Granted it appeared to be an accident but those in Hamas and the PLO knew the truth. It was a staged attack and over 100 people had been killed and many more injured. It had sickened her. She had known her brother had a darker side but, he had done this to people who were his allies and in fact some had even been family. It had scared her to death and warned her that Ari was dangerous.

"What do you mean?"

"I would have killed ten times that number for you and your father well; he has an even darker side. Remember Talia we were raised in the darkest times. We saw the camps. Only the fact that we did protects those animals that prey on Israel. That and the fact that they too are Abraham's children, it is hard to remember that but it does temper your father's actions some. He was trained by people who thought nothing of killing 100 people for amusement."

This last statement must have been heard by Ziva as she froze and suddenly looked over at Hetty.

"This is not over father. However I now have questions. Questions that perhaps it is time you answered. Did you know that Talia was a potential or that I was?"

Eli winced. He looked away. "You were not supposed to be…. We…we changed it. Then, fate….TPTB they routed it back. Talia….she was … never supposed to be a potential. We made a trade and I thought we paid the price but fate….fate and magic always demand a price."

Ziva paled as the implications hit her. She was the potential not her little sister. Her father had done something. He looked away and his head dropped clearly in shame and fear. She saw Hetty and watched as a tear fell down her face.

"Secrets it's always secrets. Damn it all these secrets are killing people and endangering my friends. I will not let that happen. Tell me what is going on. For once in your damned life be honest father."

"Ziva it is complicated." Eli looked at Hetty because this secret was as much hers as his. He could not; would not put his beloved sister at risk. He had spent too many years keeping her safe. The fact that she became an agent still angered him though he understood why. He sighed; all those years ago he had hoped that having been passed over by fate she could and would have a peaceful and normal life. His was never going to be normal; he had accepted it. As a David he could not escape his destiny. Hetty had been passed over and was not a slayer so her fate was then her own his, well his was tied to Israel.

"Ziva be silent!" Hetty shouted. The slayer in her jumping forward to enforce the command, Ziva flinched. Hetty had power, she always had. She never understood it even as a child but Hetty was power to her.

Hetty was the one woman Ziva respected the most in the world. She froze.

"Magic always has a price. I know you understand this. While magic is not a part of our lives, 'ok so that is a lie; but Ziva so does not need to know that part' "It is at times critical. Your father made a choice. It was not an easy one. Often it is not black and white or good vs evil in the traditional sense. Sometimes it's a shade of grey. Sometimes you make deals with the devil you know. Your father did not tell you the truth because it was not just his truth to tell. Know this if we tell you then everything you know and believe will change. You cannot go back and your world view will never be the same. It is about far more then what goes bump in the night."

"Whose secrets; and weather I wish to know or not those secrets are coming out. Is it not better to be prepared and to know what we will be facing? How else can I ask those of my team to help?"

"The secret could end Israel and cost your father and I and those of both our families that still live their lives. Be certain Ziva."

Ziva frowned her mind racing. "The David line; it is about the David line and how it survived the death camps."

Eli nodded reluctantly once more looking to Hetty.

"Yes Ziva all things come at a cost." Hetty said.  
"Someone saved us and she has paid the price for years for it. Denying her name her family her nation to save few some children some adult, in doing so she had to beg a monster. Would you expose her to the hatred of the world? She gave us our lives and in doing so your own."

Ziva's mind raced. She looked at Talia and then her father. It was clear she understood who was at risk. That frail old lady who she loved as a grandmother; who was her aunt?

"Ziva are you all right?" Gibbs asked. He had come in when he heard the shouting. It was to be expected as Ziva rarely had peaceable conversations with her father.

"I don't know."

It was this that the gang all walked in on. A family about to implode; the stress and revelations so far were causing their emotions and controls to run wild.

Buffy walked with Willow and her parents. She took in the scene and Talia sent her a pleading look.

"Hey what's with the gloom and doom, we come bearing presents."

Everyone looked over at the blonde as if she was crazy. Buffy smiled, playing the California blonde to the hilt now. "Wow this looks like a morgue. Maybe we should all dial it back a bit. This going for each other throats so not of the good especially when you are all family."

She gave Ziva a dark look one that everyone else missed."We have some good news and it should be a party here not a wake."

"My dear lady my morgue is far more peaceful and restful. There are not people shouting in it." Ducky said as he came in holding a file.

"Director, Jethro I have the reports you wanted. The autopsy is conclusive the methods used in all the cases is similar. We either have a ring of killers or we have some copy cats. I am only waiting on the forensics from Abby to perhaps tell you which it is."

"That is good news doctor." Vance said. "While I understand your family must catch up and that the questions you have may affect the investigation I would rather hear Ducky's report first. Ziva I understand you are upset but, you must remain objective if you cannot do so I will remove you from the case and ask you to take personal leave to handle your family issues. I cannot let this jeopardize the case. It has too much potential to blow up in our faces and that could be a disaster for both the United States and Israel."

Ziva glared at the director. Sadly he was right. She wanted answers and getting suspended or being forced to take leave would not get them for her. Plus the look Buffy was giving her made her back up. The blonde might be playing the ditz but; it was an act. She was every bit as dangerous as Hetty and herself perhaps more so. She recognized a command when she heard one and something deep inside her responded to the word to tone it down a bit. She shivered as she felt the power roll off Buffy. The Queen Slayer was in the House and even she would not risk pissing her off.

"Yeah, man we so don't want to walk into a shooting match between the Feds." Dean snarked.

"Quiet Dean." John Winchester said as he slapped his eldest sons head. "This is complicated enough without you shooting off your mouth."

Tony snickered only to find himself hit by Gibbs. 'It must be a Marine thing.' Because seeing the way that guy walked well it was all United States Marine. He could have matched the boss step for step.

John Winchester spotted Gibbs and a big smile formed on his face. "Hey Gunny long time no see."

Gibbs spun around and smiled. "John what brings you here? I have not seen you in five years."

"Family Gunny and it seems we stepped into it big time. It will make the jungle seem like a walk in the park. Gunny this is bad, hip boots deep shit bad."

Gibbs frowned at that. John Winchester did not pull punches and he did not lie. He was an old comrade and excellent in combat if he thought shit was about to hit the fan then it would. Civilian or not the man had wicked instincts. He looked over at the director and the others and said.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

**40. Part 40 Destinies and Prophecy**

Challenge 5209: You're my what?!  
Thursday, January 17, 2013  
Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 40 Destinies and Prophecy

Gibbs frowned at that. John Winchester did not pull punches and he did not lie. He was an old comrade and excellent in combat if he thought shit was about to hit the fan then it would. Civilian or not the man had wicked instincts. He looked over at the director and the others and said. "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Xxxxxxx

"What is going on is we have several killings in multiple locations with the victims all being connected in some way to either our agency or at least certain members of it." Vance said."I have a rather strong suspicion that Eli and Hetty have some idea of whom and what may be doing this thing. The recent attempted kidnapping may or may not be related?" He gave his west coast second a hard look.

"Its related Eli, well indirectly. The killings were a message to Eli and me. The ones in Washington, Arlington and the surrounding area may be aimed at Ziva and perhaps Buffy."

"Huh?" Tony said "How are they aimed at Ziva?"

"It's not her per se Agent DiNozzo rather it's aimed at her family and mine. The David family has some rather important connections that deal with destiny Ziva merely has the unfortunate circumstance to be connected to the family line and to mine. The Kidnappings are related as the ones doing the killing are all doing so at the commands of the ring leader. The de-director of the play as it were." Buffy said. "He went after Willow's family because they are related to the David's."

"Ok so what so important about Ziva's family?" Tony asked.

Gibbs head slapped him but he still looked clueless.

"Really Tony how could you not know this you did go to Sunday school right?" Tim McGee said. "And onto the House of David a Savior shall be born."

Tony looked stunned. "David, as in King David, wow, I never would have guessed you were royalty."

"Israel is a democracy Tony." Ziva said but the look on her face said that for her and her family …. Well Israel was theirs to protect.

"Ah, so you are related to the bid guy then to Christ?" Abby said looking a little shell shocked.

"Yes, thought we …we never knew if he was who he claimed to be. We are Jews." Eli said looking a little uncomfortable. "We are from his brother's line."

"The David family, Eli is the rightful heir to King David and also King Saul as the family lines intermarried later on." Hetty said giving the group a hard look.

Ziva froze as the implications fully sunk in. She looked over at Talia and both paled. They suddenly realized why their father had acted as he had to preserve the family line. But why it did not matter in the modern world did it?

"So why is it important?" Abby asked.

"Because they are the rightful rulers of Israel and they have a prophecy." Giles said. "The killings are to toss a wrench into things and to discredit the family as well as our own people."

The Scooby Gang all groaned all except Buffy who already knew this.

"Well that and it's a game." Dawn said. Everyone gave her a dark look."I know we did not really want to bring this up and out into the open. However if these agents are working the case they will need all the facts. So Giles you maybe should give them the Spiel?"

Giles pulled off his glasses and began to clean them clearly not liking this plan. He looked over at Buffy who sighed and said.

"I hate to say it but Dawn has a point. It's not like most of us are not already in the know. Only Gibbs, DiNozzo and Tim and Abby are in the dark well maybe Ducky."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, Giles that is if the Director thinks his people can handle it and maybe Hetty's group should be read in too."

"I sadly have to agree with Buffy Giles." Hetty said.

"As do I, I hate to shatter their world view but this case is dangerous and they need to be ready for anything." Vance said.

Gibbs glared at his boss's clearly not liking being out of the loop. His look promised a long hard talk for Ziva soon. She flinched but raised her head. It was not her place to tell and she was still coming to grips with it herself.

"Well then everyone grab something to drink and a seat this may take a while." Giles said as he prepared to give the "Spiel" as his children called it. He hated doing this and shattering people's world views but sadly they had no choice if they were to stop this sick game and the impending apocalypses.

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41

**41. Part 41 Looking for the men with butterfly nets**

Challenge 5209: You're my what?!  
Thursday, January 17, 2013  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 41 Looking for the men with butterfly nets

Gibbs looked at Rupert Giles as if he was planning on how to take him down and fit him with his own white coat. He had sat quietly and listened to the so called Spiel. The only reason he had not called for those with mental health degrees was because the Director and his second seemed to listen with deadly earnest. He was also highly concerned that neither Ziva nor Tony seemed overly surprised at what was going on.

The idea of super strong humans were around was not exactly a surprise. Jethro himself had meet several Marines who could be described as super human. Hell many thought he was one such given his high rate of success as a sniper. He would have even classified John Winchester as such a man. His skills had saved both their lives on several occasions the man had a sixth sense for danger that made his own seem like a toddlers. However the idea that there were super powered girls who fought vampires and demons was ludicrous. He sipped his coffee and scowled as it was now going cold. He wondered what he could say to make the director see that these people were pulling some kind of scam.

Buffy watched Gibbs and sighed. It would have been too much to hope he would go along and not be floating on the river of denial. Sadly where Gibbs went so did Tim. She needed her brother to get the situation because sadly he as well as Sara were now on the demons of the world radar and they had to be prepared. If they just blew this off and went about their lives as usual they would not survive long.

The last thing she wanted was to bury another family member especially if they were being willfully blind and stupid. She mentally went over the list of local slayers who she could pull in to play body guard. Fortunately the east coast and Washington seemed to have an over abundance of them. It might be possible to reassign three of four.

Because her siblings would need protection and with the way things were going back up be needed as well.

Faith watched Buffy and sighed her own mind considering options. Her musing were drawn short however when Gibbs went off.

"Director it is clear that Miss Summers and her group have some agenda and that they are spinning wild tails to enrapture us and gain our trust. To what end I do not know however they are either playing a colossal prank or they are insane." Gibbs said."This is almost like something out of one of Tony's movies and not the ones for general public viewing. I mean really Buffy the Vampire Slayer sounds like a bad prono." His smirk was not friendly and its mocking glare was enough to show his contempt.

Buffy stiffened and shot to her feet.  
Anger radiated from her but it was Giles who grabbed Gibbs by the throat and lifted him up with one hand anger radiating from his entire body.

"You will show some respect." His rage was palatable. It was clear Ripper had come out to play.

"Dr. Giles please release my agent." Vance said "I am certain Gibbs meant no of fence."

"I am certain he did. I really do not care if you believe us or not Agent Gibbs. You are not really all that important to our investigation. In fact I think I will ask that you be removed from it as you are clearly close minded and foolish." Giles held him and Gibbs found his feet dangling in the air.

Gibbs tired to pull away but was held fast shocked at the power Dr. Giles was showing. He looked into the man's eyes and saw darkness and power. He tried to break the hold but found he could not. He gasp for breath but Giles held him tight. The man was a lot stronger then he appeared to be.

"Buffy name was chosen by her mother Joyce one of the kindest most compassionate women I have ever known. While it may not seem like a very powerful name know that it is a name that has shaken the world and in certain circles will cause many to run in fear. Buffy done so much for your nation that it has lead your president to place his number on her speed dial personally, he has special chocolates in his desk for her and her sister Dawn, the queen and prime minister have had Buffy for tea and she has a standing invitation to come and rest and relax at Balmoral. The president of Russia saves her the best vodka and caviar as he likes to spoil her and knows she dislikes beer and he considers pretzel as below her, The Chinese ambassador ordered his chef to make her favorites when last we visited the consulate. He has the kitchens stocked with her favorite foods from several regions in his country. In fact he threatened to take Buffy back with him so she have a vacation the last time he saw her. He thinks she works to hard. She is not some bubble headed blonde in some cheap film American skin film. Buffy Summers has earned some of the world's highest honors from multiple nations keeping this world safe. She has sacrificed everything including her life on several times in service of humanity and she does not need some washed up Marine to mock her name and life." Giles tossed Gibbs back. "Do so again and I will do more than simply shake you I will end you."

Vance sighed but stopped Gibbs from attacking by motioning to John Winchester.

Gibbs would have jumped the watcher had John Winchester not caught him. "Don't do it Jethro. He could rip you in half as he is likely better trained then either you or I and if you hurt him by some strange luck well you won't like what she does. Buffy would rip your arms off and beat you with them. She won't kill you probably but she would hurt you badly and I not sure anyone here would stop her."

Gibbs snorted.

However Buffy glared. She pulled out a metal crow bar and bent it into a pretzel. She glared at the NCIS agent. "Believe or not. I don't care but if you are to be on this case you will follow our lead. If not I will have you removed. Leon talk to him and make him get with it because right now he is a danger to us all. If he can't get with the program he's off the case even if I have to call in a favor to do so. The president will want this solved quickly as it will soon start to cause major international issues. He will follow our suggestions, I would hate to end this man's career because he is being an ass but, I can and will do it if I have too."

"Buffy you have to admit it sounds crazy." Tim said trying to make peace between them even as he looked at the metal bar. He could not believe she had bent it into a pretzel, no one could do that. Well he had not believed so until….

Buffy tossed it to Faith who casually straightened it back out before handing it to Tim to look over.

"We ain't here to prove anything about the monsters. You have already seen them. Believe or not it no skin off our noses either way. But, get this they will be gunning for you and your little sis. They now know you are a part of B's family and that makes you a target Tim. If you don't believe me ask D. She knows all about the big bads targeting her and kidnapping her. Hell it's almost a bi-weekly event."

"So not Faith, I've not been kidnapped in three months and the last time was not really even that. I mean it was Clem and he just wanted to go shopping. I did leave you all a note and it's not my fault you all got panicky and called Buffy and Willow in. I was ok really. I mean all I was doing was helping him/ Clem pick out some new stuff as his all got sunk in Sunnydale and he has finally found a place to crash. He had no idea that those poker buddies of his planned on trying to score some cash by sending you that note. He was all apologetic about it. Plus he beat them down for me when he heard. He even offered me that kitten. You know my new pet Miss Kitty II."

"Yeah well that besides the point."Buffy said. She knew it had been a genuine peace offering given Clem had been planning on using that kitten in a party. "The thing is we don't need issues right now. We need to solve this and we need people who will listen and learn otherwise they are just a danger to themselves and us. This is going to be complicated and dangerous. We will likely be dealing with not only our stuff but international politics as well which is never fun. I would prefer to do this from a distance but, we can do it up close if we have to."

"I dare say Buffy is right." Giles said."While I understand Agent Gibbs has a skill set we can perhaps use I would prefer to work with those that do not believe we are crazy."

"Well then G you are in big trouble." Faith teased "cause you know you are a little crazy heck we all are. Sadly Dawn you may have appoint about last week but seriously how many times has it been?" She tried to lighten the mood which failed.

Buffy gave her a grateful look and Giles just sighed and began to clean his glasses.

Hetty wondered if perhaps her team would be a better choice to use. Then again they too might have a problem believing this. However she made a mental not to fill them in when they returned. Buffy was right it was too dangerous to go into this blind. She noted Eli was mentally going over agents he could use as well. This was going to be problematic.

The back and forth banter was giving Gibbs a headache. He looked at his director hoping he was now seeing the problem. Instead he saw a resigned look.

"Gibbs if you can't go with the program then you can and will be replaced. I would like you on this investigation but, its vital we get a handle on this and your failure to listen will get us all killed. Before anyone protests I will be helping if only to smooth the waters as it were. I can get information we may need rather quickly. Between myself, Hetty and Eli we can find most anything out."

"They have to be—"

"Gunny they are telling the truth." John said."That demon you saw killed my Mary. I've been hunting him and his kind ever since. It ain't no game and if you aren't careful you get dead. Most hunters die young and painfully. Me and mine have just been lucky, well that and we are well trained. My boys may seem sarcastic and rude but they know their stuff. Even they however are no match for Buffy's people."

There was an indignant "Hey" From Dean but he backed down at his father's glare.

Gibbs sighed and knew unless he wanted to be sidelined he have to play along with this insanity, He just hoped it did not blow the case. He was slightly worried about Tony's attitude as he was clearly buying into this.

Then again it did fit his movie driven view of life and if he thought Ziva was a slayer then it help his ego in regards to her being stronger and faster than he was. Because a super hero girlfriend would be cool to his mind. He noted Tim seemed to be wavering and the others well they were clearly willing to follow the director. So to protect those he called family he said.

"I'll try to keep an open mind." He did not however apologize for his comments he glared at Giles clearly wanting to rip his head off.

Vance sighed. He knew it would still take some time. He looked at Buffy and Giles and both sighed.

"All right he can work with us. We may need his skills set."

Vance winced. "Agreed, I just hope we don't."

"Yeah, but sadly I doubt we will get lucky." Xander said knowing a Marine sniper would be good at taking demons from a distance and given he had a feeling they would be taking out a large amount of demons such a skill would be invaluable.

He had no intention of risking his girls. He and Giles had both decided that this time, this time they would not charge in. This felt like a set up and there was no way they would walk into a trap.

Sunnydale had been bad enough never again. He looked at Giles who nodded they both agreed they would protect their girls.

Eli sighed and resigned himself to working with NCIS and the Council. It was not his first choice but, on the plus side they would not reveal his families secrets which was a good thing. He looked at Hetty who nodded they make this work. They both had people and a country to protect.

TBC...


	42. Chapter 42

**42. Part 42 Gibb's Game plan**

Challenge 5209: You're my what?!  
Tuesday, February 05, 2013  
BY: FireWolfe  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 42 Gibb's Game plan

"Agent Gibbs I know that this all seems fantastical or perhaps a little insane to you." Eli said."I swear that everything Rupert Giles has said is in fact true. I have at times by order of my country worked with the Council in the past. It is not exactly something I am proud of but it was at the time necessary. My daughters could have easily been called in place of Miss Summers. Both were potentials though I honestly did not realize or recognize that Ziva was. For that I apologize; however as she was my daughter she received training that should prove useful to her."

Ziva snorted at that. She was not a potential but damn it she had been trained. She now realized it was because of her family legacy. It was why she, Talia and even Ari had been pushed so hard to excel. Ari had he not…. He could have been the bridge. She pushed her hair back and looked at her aunt and father. Suddenly she understood why he had done as he had. His cheating on her mother had hurt, finding she had a half brother had hurt but despite that she loved him.

She grown to care deeply and thought the affection had been returned. Perhaps it had but sadly politics had interfered. What would have happened had Ari been told the truth? Why had no one ever guessed who and what her family were descended from? Perhaps if Ari had known….perhaps then it might have been possible to heal the breach between their peoples. He could have been a bridge. While she firmly believed in democracy a King who was both Arab and Jew…. it might have healed the breach and they may have been able to become one people. Ari was the son of an Arab woman and Jewish man he could have been the leader to unite both side if he had only known the truth. She looked at her father and he looked away clearly understanding she had worked it all out. Ziva looked over at Talia who had tears in her eyes. She too had put the pieces together, it hurt that they lost their brother when he chose a side without knowing the truth.

"Gibbs I don't care what you think. I need you to help us. You know sometimes things are not what we think but I agree that if you cannot follow our lead you will get us all killed. I admire you more than anyone but this is not your area of expertise and it still new to me as well. We need them. We don't have to like it but if we are to solve this case we need to work with the Council Besides there is more at stake than having our world views shattered. Lord knows the idea of monsters is easier to take then learning my family might be considered royal. Please help us."

Gibbs looked away. As much as he wanted to he could not shut these insane people out. He hated Vance was going along with their delusions but Ziva had a point. More was at stake than pride or ego. "Ok, what have we go? I'll try to keep an open mind."

"You will follow instructions?" Buffy asked.

Gibbs glared took a sip of coffee and nodded. He play along for now. He had a murder to solve and he wanted to protect his team. He was not going to be sidelined. While he knew Tony had matured and could lead them they were his team his family. He was not going to let them go off and get killed chasing some…mythical bull shit.

If he was honest he considered all three of his agents his children. He would never admit it and he would never tell them face to face but they all filled a place in his heart and soul. They along with Abby and Ducky were his family. He could not and would not let them be in danger. Hell he even had a soft spot for Palmer. His gut told him he had to be on the top of his game. Ziva's plea made him reconsider his thoughts and actions on how he would proceed.

The fact that Eli David was involved made this dangerous the man had so many enemies some personal but most professional. Gibbs had no doubt his past was rearing its ugly head right now he had never really got the connection to Hetty now however it was clear. With Hetty in the mix it was going to be a mess because she was the quiet one. They always made things complicated. He might not quite believe the Spiel but he knew and trusted the Hetty perhaps as much as he did Mike Franks. The senior agent was by far one of the best NCIS had. She had more time on the job than anyone he knew and she had never lied to him. That alone made it worth his listening to her. If she thought this was going to hell he had to believe it. "So tell me what do we have to do?"

There was a collective sigh of relief. Most in the room knew Gibbs was just playing along but it would do for now.

"So now how we gona do this?" Dean said. "I mean I get that there may be some official like investigation but let's face it we can't toss the demons in the brig. So how we doing this cause I'm so ending that demon he killed my mom and ….I won't let that go. I get you all got some fancy important destiny and me I'm just a hunter but I want this to end. So how we doing this secret agent man, what's the plan and don't think you get to deal us out cause we are civilians. This is our world our fight, council or no we have to end this."

The others might have protested but Willow spoke up. "Dean's right this is about family for all of us. We all have legitimate reasons to be in this fight. I'm not letting it go either. John, Dean and Samuel are family."

Giles sighed."In the past the Council had little to do with hunters though I will admit they can be effective. Given the state of the situation I am finding I have to agree they may be involved. I don't like the idea but they could become targets. At the very least protective custody might be wise."

"We ain't sitting this out, Gunny don't even think about it. That yellow eyed bastard killed my Mary. I intend to send him to hell for that." John said."I know you understand that motivation." His eyes locked with Gibbs.

"Yes I do. I would rather work with you John but I'm not sure how much I get to call here." He looked at Vance.

The NCIS Director sighed. "We work together; we cannot involve the United States Navy in Demon hunting. It is not a good idea."

"Yeah think?" Xander snorted."We so don't need another cluster fuck. But, at the same time we could use your resources." His mind going over the logistics and possible help NCIS could give. He looked at Willow who nodded seeing his points.  
"Yes it did end rather poorly the last time." Giles said cleaning his glassed; we cannot risk such an outcome again."

"Understatement much," Dawn said."I still have nightmares and I only heard about it second hand. Ok so how we doing this? I mean we got research, hunting and then the slaying cause Dean's got a point we can't exactly arrest the demons. However, they may have human allies we could give you all."

"Damn, Dawns right." Xander said "How'd we miss that one?"

"I believe that whatever we do; we much first find the demons. Our actions will then be determined by the best way to eliminate the threat. We have two countries at stake not to mention a deliberate insult will cause the countries in the middle east to impode. The prophecy must be kept safe." Hetty explained."The David family line must be protected. They gave up much too protect the world and its time we repay it."

"Hetty you saved our family, what we did was for our people. We are not that important." Eli said.

"I agree with Hetty. The family line must be kept secure." Giles said. "It is also important as Eli has an important position in his country. If he is killed it will increase the dangers in that region."

"A very valid point Mr. Giles, we will need to work together and if we can do that cohesively maybe we can also solve these murders and end the danger to the innocents. That is in our job descriptions. While the idea of working with outside agencies and civilians is not something I would normally do given the situation we will do so. I will even see if I cannot obtain some official sanction for this. I do not wish to place any of you in a bad situation."

"Father perhaps you could call the president. He will listen to you and that way the director will not have to expend favors for us. It would be better for us all if the president believes this is his idea." Ziva said.  
"Yes perhaps I should. Leon I'll make the call, if it does not work you can give it a shot."  
Vance nodded. He gave Ziva a grateful look. She merely shrugged. While she was not overly friendly with the director he had been a great help to her and her teams at times. She respected him and thought he was a good ally. There was no point in risking his position as they might need it.

Faith watched the interplay a little bored. She hated the political crap that was more B's thing. She was more a point me slayer which was fine. Buffy was the diplomat of the chosen two. She pulled her phone and began texting some contacts. She might as well see what the word was on the street while the others got the game plan on. She noticed Sara looked a little lost. She moved over to the girl.

"No worries Sara we got you and your bro covered. B may be a pain in the ass at times and a little uptight but one thing she does is protecting those she cares about. You and Timmy there just got that. She won't let anything happen to you or him. She protects her siblings."

"Well who protects her?" Sara asked worried. "I mean Tim's bad enough at times but I can so see she take it to another level, still it's appreciated but who keeps her safe."

"I do, I got her back so does X and D. Hell Red and G too for that matter. We've all messed up but in the end we are family and family takes care of each other ok."  
"Ok, but it works for us too."

Faith smiled at the girl. She had guts, then again she was B's little sis and if she was anything like Dawn then she would do just fine once she found her place.

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43

You're my What?

Sunday, March 17, 2013

Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 43

Gibbs knew he would have to go along for no, even though his gut was telling him there was a lot he was not being told. While some of the truth had been shared, a lot more was not being explained.

He still had his doubts about the blonde being innocent of the killings. Everything he had learned so far showed she was more than capable of killing. She obviously had secrets that were dangerous, and such things could and often had people killing to keep them. The company she kept was also not reassuring. Eli David was one of the most dangerous men he had ever met. He was not a man who played games when those he valued were in danger.

Gibbs sipped his coffee and noticed it was just about gone. It was also sadly becoming cold. He sighed and took a last drink before tossing the cup away. He did not want to be sidelined in this investigation, so he had to play nice. He looked over at Director Vance and wanted to strangle him. He was keeping secrets again and that was *not* something Gibbs appreciated at all. He had given the man the benefit of the doubt, and now it felt like he was being played.

Well, he'd go along and when he had proof of Summers' involvement, he would cuff her and bury her under the brig. Clearance or not, no one was above the law. No one killed one of his people and walked away. However, he also felt that in order to solve this case and protect Tim, and even Sara, he had to be on the top of his game, because he couldn't afford to mess up. So, he'd play along.

Buffy watched Gibbs with a careful eye. She knew he was biding his time and playing along. The man clearly did not trust her or the others. If she were honest, she would guess he probably trusted only a handful of people and most of those people were on his team. Men like Gibbs were self contained. It could be an asset, but - stubborn was a kind way to describe him.

She was, however, willing to cut the ex-marine some slack as he clearly cared for her brother and perhaps, by extension, Sara. He also was clearly protective of his team and those he called family. Though she doubted he would describe the team from NCIS as that. Gibbs no doubt considered himself a loner, never realizing he was like an Alpha wolf protecting his pack with that pack being Tim, Tony, Ziva, Sara, Abbey, Ducky, and even that guy, Palmer. He might even consider those members of the L.A. Team as Pack as well. Such a man was a good one to have at your back, because he would fight for all he was worth to keep his people safe. The down side was that he would not let go of something when he was sure he was right.

She pushed her hair back and decided she had to let it play out for now. Gibbs would learn the truth as the investigation went on. In any case, even if he did believe that she killed the sailor, she had diplomatic immunity so he could do little about it. Of course, she would let him find that out on his own.

He should have to work for it a bit.

CCCCCCCCCCC

Callen moved with care.

He had read his text message and sighed. It seemed this case was getting more and more complicated. Well, at least they had an idea of what was happening now. It gave him a place to start and, fortunately, he had contacts in the world of White Supremacy. He had done some undercover work there years ago. He had even faked being sent to a high security prison. That gave him an excuse for not being out and about. Now, it was time to test if that cover would hold.

He texted Sam and the others saying he was checking on a lead, as he had to do this alone. Because, frankly, Sam would so not fit into the world he was entering and even if Dekes might, he was too much of wild child to ever fit. He was a good cop but, he was too clean cut to ever fit in the world of the neo-Nazi movement.

Callen had managed to do so, but only because he was used to being pushed. He had learned to fight for himself early on, and being young and white in the areas he'd grown up in made him a target, so it would seem natural he would become racist.

Not that he was.

Hell, Sam was his best friend and he considered him a brother in all but blood. However, the background he had made it perfect for him to go undercover.

He forced his mind back to the place he had been when he was undercover and he became Captain Caleb Copper of the Neo-Nazi's once more. He pushed open the bar door and strode in. He walked with purpose the bar and ordered a beer.

"Give me a Weise," he ordered. It was a brew made for the order. It was crisp and cool and had it not been designed for these assholes, it would likely be his favorite beer ever. It had sadly been one of the few good things about this undercover mission. That got him a look, as most did not know the brand. You had to be a member to know it and order it.

Callen tossed a fifty onto the bar and glared.

"Well, are you going to get me that beer? What? You aren't serving one of the faithful here, anymore?" He pulled back his sleeve and revealed a tattoo. One no one who was not in the life would dare wear. He normally hid this mark and he hated that it still graced his skin but, it was useful for times like now. The stylized swastika resting on a double SS was a clear mark of his earning his place. The number below it showed his induction date.

The barkeep eyes grew wide and pulled a glass out and quickly poured him his drink. "Forgive me, sir. I didn't recognize you."

Callen smirked and took the beer, taking a long pull and giving a satisfied sigh. He set the glass down and said, "Another. Well, I've been out of circulation for the past few years. That certainly was good. I just got out and want to find my cohorts."

"Ah, yes sir. I can contact them for you, sir."

Callen nodded. "Do it, and I need a room. Are they still available above the bar?"

"Ah, yeah, I can arrange it."

"Joey, go clear out a room for the Captain here. It's on the house, sir."

Callen nodded. "As it should be I need someone to go get me some things. I don't want to be out and about. I did not exactly get paroled."

The barkeeps eyes grew even wider. "I can do that, sir. Joey will get you your things. What do you need?"

"Clothing, both civilian and uniforms, size 34 and medium for the shirts, I want two pairs of boots, steel toes size 10; I need all the basics for grooming. I want a Glock, clips and ammo. I want two burn phones with unlimited minutes and four spare cards."

"It will be done, sir."

"Good, Corporal. I am certain your sergeant will be pleased."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. It's an honor, sir."

Callen resisted rolling his eyes, as he found it highly ironic that he was a Gypsy, while these idiots all thought he was some pure blooded German captain.

He swallowed some more beer and decided his cover had held for now. Maybe being taken in and charged was the best choice, because it clearly bought him some street creditability. He was glad he had reactivated his cover and sent out an APB on himself. He was now a fugitive on the FBI's most wanted. He knew that law enforcement had several members connected to the white gangs; it was why they had such a hard time stopping them. However, he would use it in his favor for now. If their perps were hiding in the White power movements, well, he had an in and he would use it. Soon, the bastards would know he had "Escaped" He would soon be found by those in power and the games would begin.

With luck, he could help find the bastards gunning for Tim's family.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam read the text and cursed. He hated this. He moved to Hetty and said, "Callen's gone back under. He went to groud with his old group."

"Damn it," Hetty cursed loudly and in several languages. "Of all the foolish…. That boy! I swear… he is impossibly reckless and brave, stupid fool.

"What happened?" Vance asked.

"G's gone undercover. He's back with those Neo's, sir. He thinks maybe he can get a lead on our perp. He was kind of high up back in the day," Sam said.

Vance cursed softly, agreeing with Hetty. "We did not authorize this."

"Ah, sir, technically, G's on vacation. We all are."

That got Sam a glare from his director.

"I should fire his insubordinate ass. However, this may provide a lead. Let him know he has authorization and his "vacation" has been canceled. Also warn him that he and I will be having a talk, along with Hetty, when this is over."

Sam nodded and texted his friend using a code they had developed long ago. He knew that tailing Hetty would get them all in hot water, but it was necessary since she was family. She stuck her neck out for them a lot, and it was time they returned the favor. Sam was proud of his heritage and he liked to think he was a decent representative of his people, but he hated that G was undercover and without backup and, for the first time in his life, he wished he was white.

Well, maybe not forever, but long enough to cover his friend's back. However, G was on his own …for now. He would just have to offer support.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deeks was not happy with this mission at all.

Hetty had been swept away to NCIS headquarters as had Sam. Callen was out of sight, and if Sam's text was to be believed, undercover with some wannabe high steppers. He sighed and wished his friend had taken him along. He might fit in well enough.

Hell, he would or could have been a poster boy, if not for his long hair and clearly liberal outlook. However, he and Junior Special Agent Kensi Blye would have to wait and hope Callen was ok because clearly they were not to be clued in yet and, clearly, G Callen had not wanted their help, even if they could have posed as new recruits.

If he was not safe well, then Hetty would be crushed. He was under no illusions. G. Callen was clearly her favorite agent. Hell, if he didn't know better, he would think G was her son or maybe her grandson. Of course, the senior agent would never admit to having such feelings.

However, her operation in Romania last year more than proved she was protective of their boy. Deeks, though, was not jealous, as she had been a good friend to him as well. Hell, she was the only reason he still had a job with the LAPD. Of course, he had considered her offer of a career switch, but he was never one to run away with his tail between his legs. If he left the PD, it would be on his own terms, in his own time.

Now, however, he just had to support his team.

Kensi picked up her phone on the second ring. She listened and turned to Deeks. "We're being called in for a briefing. It was Hetty and she seems to be somewhat calm."

"Ah huh. Calm as in, 'before the storm' or calm as in 'so pissed we will never see the lightning that hits us'?"

Kensi shrugged, not really caring.

"Not sure, but we have to get there. Plus, Sam wants to brief us, too. Let's go, Deeks. Daylight is burning."

Deeks nodded and followed her out.

Well, at least the view is good, he thought to himself with a smirk.

TBC….

Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay real life has been interesting this summer. Hopefully I can update more sooner. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite or followed this work. It is greatly appreciated and you are all awesome.

Fire


	44. Chapter 44

You're my what?! By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Wednesday, May 08, 2013

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G-NC-17  
Part 44

Playing the part of a Nazi or even a neo Nazi was extremely distasteful. Eli wondered how the NCI agent could stand it. He knew full well that the young man in question was a Roma and that their people like his own had no love at all for that particular organization or its many offshoots. However given Callen's rugged good looks and the fact that he appeared to be a wholes solid white male he fit the role well enough. However Eli was also wise enough to know that the American Nazi were far less discerning then their European counterparts which could become problematic if the agent ran into the demon or his Nazi spawn. That being the case he felt it prudent to warn Leon.

"Agent Callen may have to use care Director. Because if what we suspect is true then a genuine Nazi may be part of this and they at least will be far more likely to spot someone who is not pure Aryan." Eli warned.

Leon almost snorted at that. He could never really believe that the Nazi group Callen had infiltrated all those years ago had not suspected the young agent. He was not exactly a poster boy for the Aryans for all his apparent European features. However he knew that most in the USA were so used to looking at the mixes of peoples that "White" alone along with the appropriate name and attitude went a long way.

"Callen is skilled and I am sure if anyone slurs his heritage they will regret it. His background is solid as we could make it. Sometimes his being an orphan is an advantage."

Hetty scowled at Leon. She had helped create that background and she had used real Nazi's as family for the agent. However Leon did not know that part.

"He is safe enough Eli though the warning is appreciated. I made his papers personally with the blessing of Enrick and Heidi. He is listed as their great grandson. It went a long way to establish his boni fides."

"Yes it would." Eli said. "I am surprised they agreed and gave their blessings to that."

"You know they were never the same after they saw the camps Eli. They were genuinely horrified and this was their way to help make amends. The never want the party to rise again and if using their past helps with that they were more than ok with it. Plus I also helped them create a new identity all those years ago so we called it a favor owed."

"Well then of course their agreement at least makes some sense." Eli replied. The others looked on curious but did not ask questions sensing that this was perhaps a touchy subject. Besides it was the agent's choice to go back under and it had nothing to do with them for the moment.

"What I do not understand is how this will help the investigation?"Gibbs asked. "What connection is there between these murders and the Nazi's both past and present."

Hetty and Eli winced at that one. They exchanged a look and then looked back at Willow. "Miss Rosenberg could you perhaps secure the room for us, we do not want this becoming general knowledge as it would have massive repercussions for both our nations and perhaps the world as well." Hetty explained knowing that Gibbs would be far more likely to listen to her then to Eli in this matter.

"We need non-disclosure forms Hetty."Leon said indicating that he at least had some idea about what was to be revealed.

"No, we don't, because if anyone reveals what is said in this room I will hunt them down and end them. I do believe that is a more effective deterrent then some legal mumbo jumbo."Eli said.

"I would help him as well."Hetty said "There can be no paper trail on this Leon. Please too much rides on this secret. If it got out it would end Israel for certain and that would not be good for anyone."

That remark got them all a hard look from Ziva who was now clearly concerned about the situation. What was so dangerous that it could end her country?

That warning had everyone taking a seat as it was clear that they all wanted to know what was going on. All the teams with the exception of Callen were present now. Hetty winced at the idea of so many knowing the truth but it had to be. She just hoped Buffy and Ziva faith in their teams was well placed. She trusted her own team and the rest were family they would keep the secret.

Eli took a deep breath and looked at Hetty. "Are you certain you wish to reveal this?"

"No, but it is hardly fair to expect them to risk so much without knowing the truth of it. I have trust Rupert and his group and know they will keep their allies in line. My team is family and I expect that Ziva's is the same. So they should know the truth." Hetty said."It's as much about your family as ours and they now know the truth there this will only be a little more of it."

Eli gave her a look that said you want to bet on it.

"Hetty look we trust you we don't need to know anything." Sam said."Just point us we will get the job done." His teammates nodded accepting she might have a reason for secrets.

Hetty smiled at them all and in that moment forgave them their reckless following of her. However they were here and at risk and they were her family. Her children and she would not let them run into this blind. Because the demon would use their lack of knowledge against them as a way to create friction and divide them when what they needed was a united front.

"Thank you all for your trust but, I suppose it's time for this to come out at least to those we consider family. As you all know it was as much about protecting the David line as anything. However the reason they were survived the Germans is complicated. Back then I was a potential slayer."

The room fell silent at this revelation.

"As a slayer potential I had some value. My watcher was a good woman who loved all of humanity and wanted it safe and protected despite her family's political outlook."

Eli snorted at that. That was an understatement if ever there was one.

"Who was your watcher?" Buffy asked. She had a feeling she knew what was about to be revealed but hearing it would make it real.

"My watcher was one of the few women in the trade at the time. Germany generally did not get potentials so a lot of men did not see the value of becoming watchers. They saw no profit in it. However being a watcher for a woman gained them prestige and power to a certain degree. When the brother of my watcher chose the military my watcher took his place. Well actually she became my watcher later because my watcher was a Jew."

"What how could a Jewish watcher survive in Nazi Germany or did they?" Ziva demanded.

"They did, and they survived because they happened to be good friends with the lady who became my official watcher. The fact that I was Roma was also suspect but, I was a potential and they thought that I would be called. Having a slayer in Germany was too good of a prospect to eliminate. I was the first potential born there in over 100 years."

"Wow, so they kept you alive even if you were not an Aryan on the off chance you would get called because they wanted to protect their people." Xander said. "Makes sense cause they so would not want to risk their own fighting demons when they could use you. I bet they would have gotten along great with Travers."

"Yes, they would have." Eli said."In fact their attitude was encouraged and extended which is how our family survived along with most of Hetty's clan. The idea being we would be trained to work with her and keep her safe so she could protect Germany."

"I get that but who would have the power to protect so many people. I mean it was death to be Roma or a Jew. No one could have forced that one through, unless they had some very high connections." Willow said frowning recalling her own family survived by some quirk of fate some deal made in some back room. It so explained the guilt.

"The connection was high the one who turned down being a watcher was a very high ranking official in the Nazi regime." Hetty said she took a deep breath. "He was a bastard and a monster but he had one small redeeming feature. He loved his little sister dearly and wanted her to be happy. His sister could not have children and looked at me as a daughter. So he did not want to cause her pain. He figured I would die soon enough if called but if keeping me made his sister feel like a mother it was all right to do. So he signed orders of protection for me and mine along with our body guards the David family."

"Yeah so what does that matter now?" Tony asked not really getting what it could mean.

"Tony he did more than that didn't he? He sent people to train you and father. That's the secret isn't it? All the training skills you have came from the Nazi's." Ziva stated looking a little sick.

"Yes, however it is the person who arranged the training that matters in this." Eli said. "I would have killed him myself if given a chance but, I was too young and small. However I do owe him for saving our family line so perhaps I might have made the kill quick."

"You are kinder then I. I would have gutted him and let him bled out." Hetty said.

"Who was it?" Abby asked concerned now. She had a thought but it was crazy right.

"No, no it's not possible."Talia said."He was a monster, who makes Angelus look like a real angel."

The Council all flinched at that.

"Father who was it." Ziva demanded she saw how pale Talia was and it made her worry there were only a handful of officers in the Reich who could have spared them. Hitler was out because of what her father said though she had a feeling he had to have allowed it. That left Goebells, Goering, Himmler, Bormann and perhaps Speers all men who hated Jews with a passion. Of those five one would be worse. Himmler it had to be Himmler because he was the only one who might had a sister that fit the profile. Elise she was Himmler's sister and the one Watcher that had saved her family. She glared at her father and Hetty.

"Himmler was an indulgent brother. He spared me for Elsie and she convinced him to spare Eli as he was like my brother as his mother was our nurse. Then he was convinced to save most of my clan and the David family to act as guards and trainers. He sent over a dozen Nazi special operation fighters to train us all." Hetty explained.

There was absolute silence as this sunk in.

Gibbs looked at Eli and suddenly understood his attitude and distrust of almost everything. He had been trained by some really cruel masters and it almost explained his attitude. He looked at Hetty and saw the guilt of a survivor there and the knowledge that even she had not been enough to save everyone. Both worked now to protect the world because they had not been spared. He understood so much now. He looked at Ziva who seemed to suddenly understand as well she and Talia were pale and clearly frightened by what they learned. She looked at him and he simply nodded.

Ziva seemed to be relieved. She looked at Tony who merely took her hand in his and kissed it. He was hers for however long she wanted him and he would never betray her. Tim merely nodded taking hold of Sara's hand and said for both of them."We got your back Ziva."

Abby looked up and for the first time ever Ziva was almost afraid of her. "I'll help you bury the bodies Ziva no one will ever find this secret."

The council merely crossed their arms and Buffy simply said."You and Talia are mine and no one harms what is mine. Hetty too but I think she can take care of herself."

Hetty chuckled at that making them all seem to relax. Sam and Riley merely shrugged it was about family so they would keep the secrets. The Rosenbergs and Winchesters nodded as well. It did not matter to them at all. They would help because it was about family and the demon was so going down now. They had enough if he was a Nazi then taking him down would be all the sweeter."We are in and it does not matter. You did what you could." Ira said."It saved our family so that is good enough."

"What Ira said goes for us as well." John said with a hard look at his boys they would remain quiet about this or he would deal with them.

"Who would believe us anyway?" Dean said with a shrug.

With that the secret was out and Hetty and Eli breathed easier. Maybe they could stop the killing and keep their nations safe.

TBC….


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.

Wednesday, June 12, 2013

Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Rating: G-NC-17  
Part 45 Choose Family

Leon Vance knew he had to make a choice. It should have been a complicate one and it should have been one that put the United States and NCIS first. However, that was not what he did. He looked over at his agents and his friends and for the first time knew that they were far more important than his job as director or even his agency. He wanted to solve the murders as the victims deserved justice but, and this was a big but they could not be used to end his nations long standing friendship with Israel or its strategic importance. He and Eli David had been long time allies and maybe on some level friends. He owed the man a few as well. Looking over at Gibbs he knew full well his best agent would always come down on his team's side. He had even lied to Eli to protect Ziva though he was not certain the former believed the lie. He sighed and looked away his mind racing to find a way to make this all work. It was in no one's interest that this deeply held secret to the light of day. He saw the worry on Hetty's face and knew she would do whatever she had to protect those she cared for. The last thing his agency needed was for her to leave and return to Israel she was to skilled and to connected of an agent to lose. It also did not escape his notice that two of his best teams would likely follow and that would be as big of a scandal as this news coming out. Toss in the Council and their connections and he was getting a headache. He finally said the only thing he could. "All right how can I help and what do you need? We need to stop this thing that is attacking our people. If possible we need to bring the human agents in. The rest I am more than happy to leave to the Council. I am not a fool. So how do we do this?"

Gibbs visibly relaxed. He was not certain that Leon was going to go with the program because his boss was in many ways an enigma. However they had developed mutual respect over the years and he was not a man to leave an agent out in the cold. That was the one reason Gibbs trusted him implicitly on some things others not so much. However when push came to shove Vance had been there so far. So maybe he was all right after all. Of course he could not have the closeness to the teams that Gibbs had. He had to be somewhat emotionally dethatched it was essential for him to do his job. Caring and investing to much of yourself with your teams was a way to commit emotional suicide or so they told them in all the leadership classes. Not that Gibbs had ever followed that route himself but early on Vance had. He had changed and if Gibbs was honest he liked the changes it made him trust his boss somewhat more. Only Jenny had ever held his trust more deeply and even that had been reserved given their respective pasts. He poured himself a coffee and decided that he would listen to the plans and see what the others had in mind. He hated being a follower but for the moment he had to play catch up so watching and learning was imperative. It was the only way to keep Tim, Ziva and Sara safe. It was clear they were on the front lines of this. Ok Tony and Abby would be as well and if he had to make a guess Palmer and Ducky as well. He sipped the coffee and made a mental note to get a Java Joes soon this stuff was lethal.

"We need information before we can act."Eli said. "If the demon tried to implicate Miss Summers then this could be a lot more complicated. We have to clear her first or she will be dodging most of your law enforcement."

"Yeah that could be an issue." Faith said. "It's really no fun to try to carry out a mission while dodging 5-0."

Buffy rolled her eyes at that one. "Yeah well we can prove I was in Rome until recently. This feels more like a set up like they want me out of the way for a while."

"Oh yeah I so gota agree. We need to find out what the what is. I mean who set you up may give us answers to the rest. Somehow I don't think the Yellow eyed demon wanted that." Xander said. "I mean he strikes me as the type who wants to go mano oh mono or demon to slayer."

"Xander does have a point." Dawn agreed. "The species of demon is different than our usual kind so they have differing priorities."

"Swell, we have a demon with a plan so not fun."Buffy said.

"Who cares we just have to get close enough to shoot him with the colt, then no more demon, no more problems." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. It was never that simple or easy. He watched as John smacked Dean across the back of the head. "Show some respect. I know I taught you better. It's not going to be that simple or I'd have the bastard already. No we have to plan this out and corner him."

"Whatever we do we must also solve these murders. The dead deserve nothing less." Hetty said not wanting to lose sight of why they were all here in the first place. The others looked sheepish but nodded. Yes this was going to be complicated. It was a good thing she and the others did that every day.

TBC….


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.  
Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

Monday, September 16, 2013

Rating: G-NC-17

Part 46 Panic is not acceptable

Callen hated playing the Neo Nazi flunkie. Even if he was considered relatively high ranking the whole idea of it was sickening. It bothered him more now that he recognized his own heritage. He wondered how many of his own family had fallen to the Nazi death camps. However he forced a smile onto his face as he was lead in to meet the Commander in this region. He was what Hitler would have called the perfect Arian. He was well over six foot tall and was broad shouldered with deep blue eyes and blonde hair he stood tall and straight despite his age. Callen briefly wondered if it came out of a bottle. Well that was only natural as the man he was facing was well over 80 years old. Not that he would be stupid enough to say such a thing of course. Callen had no problem believing this man had once worn the original uniform of the Third Reich with pride.

Baltar Hoffman looked over the young Captain that walked in. He had heard much of this man. He had risen quickly in the ranks only to be lost in a sting by the Americans. He had however bought his compatriots time to escape along with one of Hoffman's closest allies Johan Gurber. The fact that he had been held nearly incommunicado had not escaped the aging Nazi. However he knew that several officers of the FBI and other agencies had fallen that day. He also knew that this young captain had claimed responsibility even for kills he did not make so he could protect party members. That spoke well of his commitment as killing a lawman could often lead to the death penalty. He respected that even if he was wary of why he had shown up now. He knew his own superiors were highly concerned. Not that he would ever admit he was under anyone's authority. It would not due for the Americans to realize several top leaders were not only alive but thriving. He rose as the young man came to attention and saluted him.

"Heil Hitler." Callen said. He held his face impassive as if to show he was serious in his commitment to the ideals of their fallen leader.

"Heil Hitler." Was the practiced response, "Take a seat Captain, we have much to discuss."

Callen did as he was told. He sat carefully stiff and almost at a sitting version of attention.

"At ease, please report on your time in captivity."

"Yes sir, "Callen said as he began to weave his tail. It was just inventive and truthful enough to ensure he was trusted. That along with some data he could use to endear himself would begin his reintegration into the group. That would be vital if he was to find information to help keep Hettie safe. He was not going to fail her she was to important to him and not just on a professional level.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Yellow Eyed Demon was a bastard. That was something Dean had always known. However to learn he had infected so many children sickened him. He forced himself not to look at Sammy unsure he could keep the revulsion from his face. He sipped his coffee to distract himself. It was hot and burned his tongue but for once he was grateful because it kept him from saying anything stupid. He decided to listen for once. He looked at his father who seemed just as angry as he was. That was not something he would want aimed at him and for the first time he almost pitied old yellow eyes.

Then looking at the way Sammy and the girl Willow looked ill he lost it. They had been violated and hurt no matter what power they may or may not have gained from it. No one deserved to be forced to feed on Demon Blood.

"Willow it will be ok. We have you." Buffy said. "It does not make a difference. Slayer here remember I have demon in me as well."

Giles would have spoken but Buffy shook her head warning him to remain silent. The demon well that was not exactly true as they had learned recently but if that white lie helped Willow Buffy was so going to tell it; Willow knew the stories even if they had been perverted by the old council. She feel comforted. No need to tell her that the slayer was actually an angel or something like one. She needed to feel nothing had changed and that her having demon blood was not the end of the world.

"Buffy I'm scared. Even my parents stayed away because I was part demon."

Before her best friend could come to comfort her; her parents were there both Rosenbergs came to her side and hugged her deeply. "Willow we love you. We stayed away to keep you safe it was never about the demon blood, we just never wanted old yellow eyes to know where you were. We were wrong please forgive us; we tried to keep you safe the best way we could. I… tried to forget what we knew and become a scientist only. The failing was mine and I dragged your father along with me."

Willow clung to her parents they had not always been there for her but now they were. She felt like a scared ten year old once more. However her father's strong arms and her mother's soft kiss helped.

Buffy watched a bit envious but she pushed that thought aside. Willow needed the support and she would not deny her friend that. Besides it was past time for her folks to act like proper parental units.

Eli watched the scene. He said nothing knowing Buffy wanted to help her friend. He moved toward his daughters to offer support knowing neither yet knew the truth. He was suddenly holding both his girls and he felt humbled.

Hetty watched them and forced back a tear. She looked around and most of her team was here. However her favorite was not. She worried for Callen. He was in her heart her son not that she would ever say such a thing because it was not professional. She would not burden him with her feelings. She noted Leon gave her a sympathetic look. Gibbs raised his cup to her. He got it even if he would not admit it. He sighed and said. "Ok what next?" He wanted to stop all the self worry. They had a job to do. If they did it right then their team/ family would be safe as would the world. It was what they did so they should get on with it.

TBC….


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. Both belong to their respective creators and the corporations that bring them to life for us. This is an answer to the challenge 5209.  
Time line: After the fall of Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn have been in Italy a year. Xander has been to Africa and is back. Willow is back from South America.

26 November 2013  
Rating: G-NC-17

Part 47 Back on Track sort of

Getting back on track was clearly a needed thing so the director cleared his throat. "Maybe we need to get back on track here. There are killers out there and they can by virtue of who they are targeting cause us a lot of problems both here and abroad. We need to get a handle on it quickly."

"The director's right on that one. Plus we should bring everyone in including Sara and brief them. Tim I know you don't want her involved but it seems she become a target and keeping her close may well be necessary to keep her alive and safe the same with Talia." Gibbs said. "We need to compare notes and find out what the plan is so we can stop it."

The others nodded. Tim was clearly not happy with the idea of Sara becoming more deeply involved but it was also clear she had been a target. Maybe it would be wiser to keep her close so he could keep her safe. Plus if what Buffy said was true the "demons" would keep coming at her and that no safe house would be safe. No she had to be protected by him and his team and maybe his other sister too. So he reluctantly nodded his agreement not that it mattered anyway because he had a bad feeling he and the team would be ordered to work with the Summer people and the Mossad. Neither thought pleased him but at least his team would be there for them. He wanted to trust Buffy and Dawn but it was not easy to do so. He still had no idea what their involvement was and it made him worry. He looked at Gibbs who simply nodded giving him the confidence to believe this would all work out.

Buffy sighed and knew this whole situation had the potential to blow up in their faces. Yes they all now knew they were related but they had some serious trust issues. Hell she did to because no law enforcement agency in the US had ever really been of help to them. Of all the police officers she dealt with only Kate Lockley was someone she might trust in their world. Might because of her dealings with Faith and her fairness in that situation despite not knowing everything; sometimes you just had to go with the flow so she would deal.

Hetty was not happy at all. This whole situation had the potential to destroy relationships between so many differing groups. Relationships that mattered; it was never easy. She just hoped they could clear Buffy and Faith and end these murders. To many were dying hideously in this damned game and no one not even a terrorist deserved to be used as a game piece.

When Sara joined them and was briefed she looked confused. However she agreed to stay with one of the agents or at NCIS until they figured this all out. Sara pulled Tim asided and asked.

"Tim, why did you never tell me about Buffy and Dawn being more than friends of the family; I mean you knew right?"

"I ah…I guess I never wanted you to think badly of Dad. You two were always so close and ….well he said it was a mistake and with Buffy being so close in age well…I ah…I never wanted to hurt you."

Sara nodded she did not like the answer but it made sense. She looked over at Buffy and Dawn and wondered. She actually looked a lot more like Dawn then Buffy but then genetics could be strange. Of course if she was totally honest she looked more like Joyce then her own mother. She sighed it hardly mattered now she had a new sibling and that would be cool. She always wanted a sister and now she had one well maybe two if she could count Dawn as one then there were Faith and Willow who also seemed close to Buffy. Maybe just maybe they could be family too. Because she longed for that, not that she did not love Tim and the team dearly but she was the type to want a large family and the idea of more family made he feel safe. She hated the idea of being alone and…well she would see.

Hetty decided that getting back on track was essential.

"Since we are all together perhaps it is time we compare notes. Leon what do you have for us?"

Leon Vance took a deep breath. While he might be the Director of NCIS he had no illusions that the request by Hetty was anything less than a command. He knew full well he was only the director because she had turned down the job not once but several times. What few knew was that had she wanted to she could have been the first Director long before even Jennifer Sheppard had become an agent. However that point was not something he cared to share. Instead he always treated Hetty with the deep respect she deserved. Now it seemed that that respect would allow him into a group far older and far more powerful than he had ever imagined. With his deepest desire to being to keep his family, nation and world safe he accepted the command. Besides this was so off the reservation as it were he doubted trying to stick to the normal way or chain of command would even work.

"Well we got several murders all high profile and all messy with the potential to create a real mess."

Xander snorted at that. When was it ever not a potential to create a mess in the world. However he kept his comments to himself and allowed himself only the indulgence of snorting rather than outright laughter. That would hardly be professional now would it.

Even so his outburst got him a dark look from all his girls and Giles. Well really what did they expect when someone stated something so bloody obvious? Damn been hanging around Brits to much I am even thinking like them.

"Director what other murders and how are they connected, I don't recall hearing much about them?" Tony asked.

Eli chuckled darkly this time. "That's because several of the murders happened in our part of the world. They were disturbing and reported as terrorist attacks and frankly if we can keep the other side thinking that for now we will be lucky. The other side being the terrorists that is; because frankly if they learn the truth the situation could well escalate rapidly and we would lose what little control we have. I may have no love for the bastards that were killed and to be frank most I would have gladly put a bullet into myself but no one deserved to die the way they did. They were tortured and butchered in a way that would make anyone demand revenge. The fact that the murders were made to look like work of my people would make war seem logical. I can honestly say if anyone had done this to my family there would be hell to pay which is why I think the demons are doing this to force a war with Israel."

"Sir what do you mean?" McGee asked.

"Right now we are in a stalemate. Always on the edge of war, however if the truth of these murders gets out the Arab world would be enraged and they would seek revenge."

McGee still was confused he looked over at the director.

"The people killed were brutalized and some were children. If I did not know what I do I would agree that destroying the people responsible would seem logical. Imagine the worst scene you ever saw and multiply it. That's what is happening here."

Sam spoke up. "So people were killed it happens in war every day. What makes this different besides it being brutal? I mean we see that a lot and no one goes postal."

"The children were butchered Mr. Hanna and sacrificed defiled in a way no sane being would do. They bombings as well were aimed at innocents. No adult would overlook that and when they find its connected to a nation any nation well the natural response will be destruction."

Sam nodded not really getting it then he had only seen the murder of the Naval personal. That was bad enough. "So do we wait on G report or move now?"

"That is a good question." Giles said. "We should not act rashly."

This response got him a laugh from everyone. Giles simply cleaned his glasses. He knew full well that rashly was practically a guaranteed action with his people and from the laughter it was for the others as well.

Dean looked over at Sammy who was chuckling as well. Their dad glared at them but hey rash was practically their MO of late.

Getting back to business stopped the laughter as Hetty phone rang. Callen was finally checking in.

TBC…..


End file.
